In Everything Give Thanks
by Scooplet
Summary: Lee and Amanda get more than they bargained for on their vacation while Sarah and Matt travel to Texas to meet his family. Visiting family and friends can be complicated, and things are no different for Sarah and Matt. Fifth Installment in the Deja Vu series.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter One

Svetlana Chernikova knocked on her superior's door. Steeling herself for what might possibly be a negative reaction, or worse, a diatribe over her efforts, she walked into the office when her knock was answered with a brief, "Come in."

After exchanging perfunctory greetings with the former KGB operative who occupied the workspace, Svetlana placed the envelope on the desk. "I trust you will find everything to your satisfaction, Ma'am."

"We'll see about that." The older woman glanced over at the younger FSB employee. While the new Russian president had been closely connected to the KGB and was calling for the FSB to reinstitute some of the KGB's old policies, the former operative had her doubts that the younger employees could fulfill that mandate. _This one seems so timid behind her officious airs. Yes, she's only an artist, and not a field agent, but she's weak. Hopefully the agents under me will have more backbone. And class. What an awful dress._

Picking up her glasses, the veteran agent opened the envelope, pulled out its contents, and began to examine them closely. Svetlana noted that while her hair was streaked with gray now, her superior must have been strikingly beautiful in her younger years. Her clothes were remarkably out of place in Moscow; clearly she had purchased them while traveling to Paris or another city in Western Europe. Her features and bone structure were elegant and refined, but now her face was hardened, no doubt by her years spent in the gulag. While she had been pardoned and her sentence cut short, the damage had been done.

"These are actually quite good, Chernikova."

"The first is only a reproduction, Ma'am. The other took some doing. The lighting must be the same on both faces or it will be spotted as a fake."

"I can see that you adjusted the lighting to match. Well done. You may send copies of these to the address I gave you in my requisition. And I require the digital file. Send it to me and destroy the original. I will check your files and make sure that you have done so."

"If I may, Ma'am. Why destroy the original file? What if you need it again?"

"You do not want to be linked to this. Wash your hands of it. Submit your paperwork and destroy the requisition as well. Say it was lost. We both know that happens all the time."

Svetlana opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by her superior's abrupt words. "I will check to see that you have followed my orders to the letter. Do as I say, or I will do it for you and have you working in Siberia before the month is out. This is for your own protection. The FSB does not need fools. If you take my advice and cover your tracks, I will see that you are rewarded in the future."

The Chernikova family did not raise fools, so Svetlana nodded her obeisance and followed her orders within the hour.

As the veteran operative boarded the flight from Moscow to London later that evening, she had a renewed hope in the future of the FSB. And on the computer in her carry-on was the digital file that would bring revenge on the man who had dishonored her family twenty-five years earlier.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt Granger carefully folded the last of his shirts and laid them neatly in the suitcase. Flipping the piece of luggage closed, he went over to the bed. It was king-sized, to fit his long frame, and as neatly made as his shirts were folded. He pulled back the comforter. Like the rest of his apartment's decor, the colors Matt had chosen for his bedding were muted and masculine earth tones. While a large flag and a Texas star hung on the walls of the living room, only a few photos of his family adorned the bedroom walls. His favorite pose of his family outside their Texas Hill Country home offered a glimpse of the area where he had grown up. A commemorative plate from his alma mater, Texas A&M, sat on the dresser, where it held his keys, a spent casing from his first hunting trip, and a few other small items. Remembering his Aggie ring, he walked over to the dresser and grabbed it off the dish, placing it on his right ring finger as he went back to the bed.

He looked around the room, remembering his conversation with Sarah about the bedroom décor. He could tell she did not want to offend him, but he knew she favored a bright color here and there. He had insisted they purchase a few things for the living room and new bedding to use after their wedding, so the rooms would be theirs, not just his.

"But I like that you picked it out. Married men need to show their personalities in their homes. I don't want it to be all about me."

"That's sweet, Sarah, but I want to know it's my wife's home, too."

So they had gone shopping together and picked out a few brightly colored pillows and afghans that Sarah said "accented" the bedroom and living room furniture—colors that would work in either in this apartment or in another one. For now the new things were stowed in his closet until Sarah was ready to move in. Matt hoped that he could secure a larger apartment in his complex, but he was still waiting to hear back from the manager. He had given up finding another place to live within easy commuting distance of the Agency. There were no apartments to be had until well after the first of the year. And then it would be too stressful to move, since that was the time Sarah would begin Agency training in earnest.

After brushing his teeth, Matt peeled off his t-shirt and threw it in the hamper. He folded his jeans and laid them on top of the suitcase before going to the dresser and retrieving a clean t-shirt and pajama bottoms, pulling them on quickly. Picking up his iPhone, he sat down on the bed, and listened as the call went through. He grinned to himself when it only rang once.

"Hi, Matt."

"Hi. You all packed?"

"Yes. I got in bed a little bit ago. What about you?"

"Just finished. I'm going to call it a night. Got an early date with my fiancée tomorrow. Taking her to meet the family."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Just some chick I met on the side of the freeway. But she was hot, so I kept following her around."

"Oh. Does your mother know how you met her?"

"Heh. Not exactly. But from what she has seen during our video calls, she likes her anyway."

Sarah Stetson laughed softly, then tried to stifle a yawn. "You know, we might get some questions—people wanting more details. What did you tell your parents again?"

Matt's brow furrowed a little. Since Sarah's second concussion several weeks ago, he had been watching her carefully. While she was alert and back to thinking quickly most of the time, occasionally she had her fuzzy moments. He tried to push his concerns to the back of his mind. _She's only forgetful like this when she's tired. Quit worrying so much_. "I was trying not to lie. I said we met by chance here in D.C. on the Georgetown University campus when I had to go there for work. It just so happened that you were my bosses' daughter. They had me over for dinner and I asked you out to lunch. The rest is history." _And we haven't missed a Tuesday lunch date since. Not even in the hospital._

Sighing, Sarah sat back against her pillow. "Well, there is a lot of truth there."

"But I did lie some. You know, I never lied to my parents until I went into the intelligence business." Matt sighed. He swung his legs onto the bed and scooted back so he could lean against the pillows.

"We will do our best to be as honest about as many things as we can, then."

"Except for what we do for a living."

"Yes." Sarah was quiet a moment. "You've never talked about this before, Matt. It must be bothering you quite a bit."

"I guess so, now that I'll be seeing my folks in person. Last time I saw them, I had only been at the Agency a few months. That was last spring."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about it."

"I love you." Sarah covered her mouth, but she could not stop herself from yawning.

"Thanks, Sweetie. I love you, too. You're tired. I had better let you get to sleep."

"Sorry. I know it's early, but I was running all day long. It was good to spend some time on my couch hanging out tonight after dinner. I'm sorry we haven't done that more often lately."

Matt was sorry, too, but he tried to be understanding. "It's okay. Tonight was really nice."

"It was nice." Sarah breathed out a little sigh. Saved for their affectionate moments, it was a sound that Matt had come to love. "You know, I'm pretty excited that you may have been able to get us that two-bedroom apartment with the fireplace. We could have a workout room and it's in your complex, so it would be an easy move. When will you find out?"

"Sometime in the next week or so. It should open up after Christmas, so we will have a couple of weeks to move in. Let's pray it works out. At this point, it's either that place or we just share my smaller apartment. It would be hard to move once you start working."

"I've already prayed about it. But don't worry. We'll be happy no matter where we live. I guess we figured that out under strange circumstances."

"Yeah. This will be much nicer. No cameras. We can kiss wherever or whenever we want." _Or make love in the living room._

Sarah's wry chuckle was interrupted when she yawned again. "I hope we never have to go to a safe house again—unless we are the agents in charge."

"I agree. Listen, I was going to let you get some sleep."

"I guess I had better—I won't be able to keep my eyes open tomorrow if I don't. I want to give your parents a good first impression."

"You always give a good first impression."

"Oh, Matt."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's true. I was hooked the moment I met you."

Sarah laughed. "In the rain, while you were on the run from those thugs."

He loved the sound of her laugh. It encouraged him to continue the banter. "Well, I was under duress, but I didn't forget your beautiful face or your amazing eyes." He looked over at the bedside table, where he kept a photo of the two of them. They were cheek-to-cheek, with their arms around one another. Taken on their first real date, Matt was dressed in a finely woven midnight blue wool suit, while Sarah wore an elegant black cocktail dress with a ruffled collar. Sarah's chestnut hair hung in waves over her shoulders, a contrast to Matt's dark blonde, military-style cut. Her hazel eyes were shining—that expression never failed to mesmerize him. Although the photo was taken on their first real date, Matt could read the expression in his own eyes; he was in love even then.

"I think you also like to flatter a girl—although you scared me to death more than once."

"Hey, I saved you from those thugs who followed you to the campus housing. And, I broke into your apartment because I was worried about my bosses' daughter. I didn't know who you were—you could have been there to harm the girl."

Sarah laughed. "When you realized _I_ was the daughter, you were feeling pretty sick."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me. That first night I really caught it from your dad for using an unknown civilian as a mule, but I got the package back from you. The information it contained helped save your mom's life—and a lot of other peoples' lives. And at the apartment, you were nice to me after you figured out I was an agent."

"Stockholm Syndrome. You were still in my apartment."

"Hey! It wasn't like that."

"No. However, it _was_ a risk trusting you. But my instincts were right."

"Why did you take the package, anyway? It's not like you at all."

"You looked so desperately sincere." She laughed quietly. "And you have those gorgeous gray-blue eyes. Now I'm really saying good night."

He smiled to himself. Normally embarrassed by praise, Matt had learned to enjoy Sarah's compliments. "Sleep well. I'll see you at six-thirty. And don't worry about my family. Love you."

"Thanks, Matt. Good night! Love you, too."

Matt set the alarm on his phone before placing it in the dock on the bedside table. He turned off the light and lay down under the covers, crooking his arm under his head. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind went back to his parents. While he had given his mother the normal challenges as a boy, they had always shared a close relationship. The emails and phone calls he received in college changed to much-coveted letters when he served in Afghanistan. Matt had saved each one; the bundle of envelopes was stowed carefully in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

In many ways, Sarah reminded Matt of his mother. Sharon Granger was outgoing and lively, while Sarah was often quiet and reserved. But they both were thoughtful of and gentle with others, had an easy laugh, and could be coaxed into playfulness. Despite meeting under unlikely circumstances, Sarah and Matt had quickly formed a close friendship. It had not taken long for her to become his confidante. Having grown up as the daughter of intelligence operatives, Sarah understood things about Matt's job that no other woman could. _And she's a great listener. It makes up for not being able to confide in my mother anymore._ Matt felt that twinge of guilt again.

While Sharon Granger was a vivacious person, David Granger was more introverted. Matt's mother always liked to say that they found each other because opposites attract. Although he was quiet in public, Matt's father was not afraid to speak his mind at home with his family. As a result, lively debates were common in the Granger home. That same trait had led to a few conflicts between father and son. _Dad never understood why I didn't follow him into engineering. And he really doesn't understand why I work for a film company. Not that I blame him._ _He hoped that if I didn't take a liking to engineering, I'd at least stay in the intelligence business or work in law enforcement. _Matt knew it was unlikely he would have pursued a career in the film industry, even as a military advisor. It was a sore point for Matt that he did not have a cover job that his father could easily accept. More than once he had wished he could tell his father he was fulfilling his lifelong dream.

Matt rolled onto his side and looked at the picture frame on his bedside table. The photo was now obscured in the dark, but he could envision it in his head. His mind drifted to thoughts of Sarah.

Only seven more weeks. In the two weeks since they had become engaged, Sarah had been working furiously with her mother to make as many arrangements as possible before leaving for Texas. Besides the apartment hunting, Matt had made an effort to help by ensuring that their pastor was available to perform the ceremony, which was set to take place the first Saturday of January in the little church that he and Sarah attended each week. It would not be a very large wedding, as most of the extended family or family friends were on Matt's side. Sarah's two brothers had families of their own, but except for one elderly great uncle on her father's side and a disabled great aunt on her mother's, she had no aunts or uncles and all of her grandparents were no longer living. They had a few local friends on the guest list, a number of them being Agency employees.

Although they both wanted to have a short engagement, the initial planning had been so intense that he was glad that he could take Sarah away for a break from the busyness that had overtaken her life. Amanda was going to finalize the arrangements with the caterer and the florist tomorrow, and the dress had been ordered. Matt remembered the conversation at dinner just that evening. Sarah had been going over her list at the table when her mother placed her hand on top of Sarah's.

"It's time to let it go, Sweetheart. Start thinking about your trip to Texas. You've done everything on your list—or I've got it covered. Thankfully Matt already had found that wonderful florist. And we really had good luck with the caterer and the club. Cheryl was a big help finding a place to hold the reception. I will make the phone calls tomorrow."

"But then you're going out of town. What if…"

"Let it go, Sarah. You're wound up like a top." Lee's voice was firm, but kind.

Sarah sighed and glanced over at Matt, who smiled at her, but did n ot argue with her parents.

"Like father, like daughter." Amanda raised her eyebrows as she looked over at Lee.

"Yeah." Lee's sheepish expression disappeared as he turned to Matt. "Got any big plans while you're at home? You told me you and your dad hunt."

"As a matter of fact, my dad said he had pulled out my old Winchester and cleaned it up for me. I guess he has too many deer on the property again."

"Ah. A little venison sausage, then?"

"Yeah. We have a butcher that makes it for us. But unfortunately, it's not much of a sport to cull the deer. I prefer to go after boar. Once in a while we'll get one in the scrub at the edge of the property."

"Now, that sounds like some nice hunting."

"Well, it's exciting. They are a hazard in my parents' neighborhood. Too many kids, horses, etc. I have a friend who was playing around with his brother a few years ago, messing with some swords they had just bought, when he actually had to use his sword on a wild pig that surprised them."

Lee's eyebrows shot up, Sarah's eyes went wide, and Amanda's jaw dropped for a moment before she spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think I prefer to use the rifle from a distance, myself." Matt purposefully did not mention that he had used his knives for hunting, too.

"Me, too. I mean, I think that's smart. I don't know much about wild boars, but I hear they are vicious." Sarah's face had held that look.

Matt knew that she was trying not to think about the attack in the park. Since that day the cartel members had forced him into a knife fight in front of Sarah, he had been careful to avoid reminding her about it, fearing she would have a flashback. They had both been through counseling—on their own and together—to work through the trauma of the Mexican drug cartel's three attempts to abduct Sarah.

He tried to change the subject. "Amanda, how about I clear the dishes for you?" He stood up as he spoke and reached for her plate.

Amanda seemed to read Matt's mind. "Thanks, Matt. I'll get dessert if you could bring those to the counter for me."

Matt's eyes opened briefly to look back over at the picture frame, then drifted closed again as he remembered his time with Sarah on the couch in her apartment afterwards. It seemed that since the day of their proposal two weeks earlier, there had been little opportunity for temptation. Perhaps the conversation at dinner had influenced Sarah. _Or maybe she realized we might not be alone much at my folks'._ Matt could still feel the smoothness of Sarah's hand on his back where it had slipped under his shirt as he had kissed her. He had found himself wanting to do the same to Sarah, but he was afraid of where that might lead. Instead, he caressed her hair.

He missed their togetherness. While she was hardly cold towards him, Sarah's preoccupation with wedding plans kept her distracted. He hoped things might be a little different once they were in Texas. He deliberately planned some time for just the two of them, knowing the stress would only get worse once she started working at the Agency in December.

Finally sleepy, Matt said a quick prayer, and rolling on his side, pulled the covers over his shoulder and settled himself more comfortably in the bed.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Coming to bed pretty soon, Amanda?" Lee stood in the doorway to the den, having just taken out the trash and set the alarm. He ran a hand idly through his silver hair and yawned.

Amanda turned around, surprised. She pulled off her reading glasses and looked over at the clock. "I'll turn off the computer now. I lost all track of time."

Lee walked up to Amanda and lightly stroked her dark hair. Although she had worn it a few different ways over the years, he had found himself preferring her hair long, in this simple style. Even from a distance, he could still tell his wife and daughter apart, but the likeness was striking because of their hair and similar height and build. Both women were tall and slender, and moved with an athletic, easy grace, although Sarah's build was not as slight as her mother's. In her day, Amanda could run as fast as Lee could. _Sa rah can still outrun just about anyone._

He shuddered involuntarily, remembering that cold, rainy day the month before when Sarah had fled from the men holding her hostage. He had been horrified to hear that she had been forced to endure not one, but two flash bang explosions at close range. While the grenades only temporarily blinded her, she had been nearly deaf and badly disoriented when she had been dragged from the safe house and forced into a car. This was the precious daughter whom he had worked so hard to protect from the ugly side of the intelligence world. He had succeeded for over twenty-three years. _Don't forget Stetson, it was the self-defense moves you taught her that helped her get out of that car._ He shuddered at the thought of his terrified daughter running for her life in the icy rain, her hearing still not fully restored. The fall she had taken down the slope could have killed her. Another vision came unbidden to his mind. He would never forget the look of trust on Sarah's face as she had been held hostage the first time, when he had been forced to kill the man who wanted to take her from them. A few inches to the left, and he would have shot his own daughter.

Amanda finished shutting down the computer and stood to look up at Lee. Noting his expression, her eyes were grave with concern. "A penny for your thoughts." She placed a hand on his cheek.

He sighed as he spoke. "Oh, I figured you were working on wedding plans. It made me think of Sarah."

"I'm guessing you weren't thinking about the wedding, though."

"Uh, no. I suppose I'm always going to be pretty grateful that she wasn't hurt worse than she was, and that Matt got to her when he did." Lee found he could not voice the words about his other thoughts. _Stetson, you know you need to spend some quality time with Kirby. But, oh, how I hate going to the shrink._

Amanda slipped her arms around her husband's waist. "Me, too. You know, I'm glad Matt is taking her away for a week. She's been so wound up lately with the wedding plans. She never relaxes. I saw him watching her tonight. I wouldn't blame him for wishing they had eloped, sometimes. He seems a little lonely or something."

Finally distracted from his morose mood, Lee smirked. "Like he isn't getting enough attention?"

Amanda played with Lee's collar. "I don't mean to be meddlesome. I just think Sarah can forget to have a little balance when something big is going on in her life."

When Lee started to speak, Amanda placed her finger lightly on his lips. "And before you say anything, I know she gets it from me. She'll start the training class with the Agency just a week after the wedding. You remember how the stress of our secret marriage was so hard on us when we were first married. I would hate to see Matt and Sarah go through a rough patch right at the beginning, too."

"I see your point, but let's not borrow trouble, Amanda. See how things are going when they get back. If Sarah is still 'neglecting' Matt, or whatever you want to call it, you can talk with her. For now, we need to get to bed. We said we'd drive them to the airport in the morning. And we have to get ready to leave on our own trip."

"Now, you know I'm mostly packed for England. You're just trying to find ways to get me to bed."

Lee's eyebrows went up. "You've figured me out, finally." _And oh, I need you so badly right now, Amanda._ Keeping the mood light, he did not want his wife to know the extent of his internal distress over Sarah. It had not been that long since she had overcome her own personal demons over the Birol case. _I'll email Kirby from England on Monday and set up an appointment. _He bent his head to kiss her nose, then pulled back and looked in her eyes before kissing her on the mouth. Taking Amanda's hand, he turned off the light and led her upstairs.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah stood beside Matt at the airline check-in counter, her driver's license in hand and her suitcase on the scale. She listened as Matt spoke with the agent. She breathed a sigh of relief when the agent told Matt their seat assignments were in Economy.

He eyed her quizzically at the sound, but did not say anything as he took the boarding passes and handed one to her.

After they were seated at the gate, he brought up the subject again. "Were you worried about something back at the check-in counter?"

"I was, I guess." She hesitated, but Matt was watching her face, so she plunged ahead. "Sometimes Daddy will change the seat assignments. He did it for Mom and me when we went to England a few years ago. He has some kind of connection…if he even pays for it, he gets a discount."

"That was for his wife and daughter. I'm glad he didn't do anything for this trip, and I hope he won't do that for our honeymoon."

Seeing Sarah's reaction to his uncharacteristically defensive response, Matt continued, his tone more gentle. "I just don't want him to think I can't take care of you myself." Still annoyed at the thought of Lee interfering, he did not want to take it out on Sarah. Looking away, he stared out the window at the tarmac, sitting tensely, his long legs apart, with both feet planted firmly on the floor. As he slouched slightly in his seat, the collar of his leather jacket came up around his neck and the sleeves pulled tightly against his muscular arms.

Sarah thought distractedly that she was glad she had never crossed him. Although his posture made him look even more attractive than usual, he was intimidating when he was irritated. She did her best to soothe him. "I'm sorry, Matt. Daddy means well, and he didn't change our seating assignments. I really wish I hadn't said anything. If anyone in the world knows you can take care of me, he does. He just likes to be helpful sometimes. I'm sure you flew first class to Kazakhstan, right?"

As Matt turned from staring out the window to face Sarah, his jaw muscles relaxed and his eyes softened. He knew he was being prideful. He felt guilty for causing her to plead on her father's behalf for something Lee had not done, at least not yet. The first class seats across all of those time zones had made the trip much more bearable. This was a shorter trip, but it might have been nice; it was difficult to fit his six-foot-two-inch frame into the economy seats. He took her hand and kissed it. "We did, and it was nice. I'm sorry I was crabby. Do you want a coffee or something before we get on the airplane? You only ordered a smoothie for breakfast, and it's almost gone."

"No thanks. I don't want to be wound up like a top—or at least any more than I am already."

"You're wound up?" Matt sat up in his seat and leaned towards her. "Are you still nervous about meeting my family, or is it the wedding plans?"

Sarah hesitated. "Well, since I've gotten so much done for the wedding, it really isn't that. I guess it's meeting your family. I know they've been kind to me on the phone, but I wonder how it will really be, you bringing home a strange girl. I would hate to disappoint them or make things difficult for you." She looked down and fiddled with the strap of her purse.

Matt leaned in more closely so he could speak quietly. "Sarah, you are the best thing on earth that's ever happened to me. My parents will see that, just as I have. And so will my sisters." He looked in her eyes to make sure his words had registered. "And even if for some impossible reason they didn't like you, it wouldn't change a thing for you and me. I wasn't kidding when I said you were my best friend and that I want to grow old with you. I love you. I want to share my life with you. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you."

Sarah looked up and offered Matt a tentative smile. "I feel the same way about us. I'm crazy in love with you." She tried to kiss Matt on the cheek, but he turned his mouth to hers and kissed her quickly on the lips.

He glanced around and winked at her. "No one was looking."

She blushed slightly and looked down. "I'm not questioning how well you know your family, but I just hope…" Her voice trailed off.

He reached for her hand and held it tightly in his own. "They'll love you. Please don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Two

Sensing the aircraft begin its descent, Matt looked across Sarah and out the window. Leaning on Matt's shoulder, she had fallen asleep while they watched a movie together on his laptop. He placed his free hand on her cheek. "Hey. We're almost there."

Sarah yawned and stretched, sitting up as she did so. She pulled out her half of the earbud set they had shared . "How long was I asleep? I guess I missed the end of the movie."

"Only a half an hour or so. You didn't miss much; you've seen it before." He pointed out the window. "We're flying over the area just north of my parents' house. We won't see the house, but you can get an idea of what the country is like."

"Oh!" Sarah turned towards the window and gazed at the hills and trees below her. Here and there a creek or small river meandered through the landscape. Many of the trees were green, but there was a flame of red or a mass of golden yellow here and there. "It's beautiful, in a rugged sort of way. And the trees are just turning?"

Matt leaned over, his head next to Sarah's, and glanced out the window for a moment before focusing once again on putting away the laptop. "Most of the fall colors come late here, if at all. And the show is nothing compared to Virginia. The green trees are live oaks or what we call cedars—they're really juniper. They don't lose their leaves in the fall."

"Still, I think it's beautiful." She continued to stare out the window as the aircraft's path took them over increasingly populated areas and eventually approached the airport.

It did not take long to retrieve their bags and get to their rental car, a Hyundai Elantra, at the relatively small airport. Soon Matt was navigating their sedan north through the city.

"I hope you don't mind. We're going a little out of our way so you can see some of downtown."

"As long as your parents won't be wondering about us." Sarah opened up a protein bar and offered half to Matt. "Something to hold us over until lunch, since we changed time zones."

Matt took the offered snack. "Thanks. Don't worry. I texted them."

Sarah gestured to the large stadium and other buildings on their left. "Is that the University of Texas?"

Matt growled in mock disgust. "Aggies don't talk about that school."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Oops! Sorry."

Matt laughed a little. "I'm just teasing—we are rivals, but I don't mind talking about them. That's the stadium. You saw the tower. It's lit up orange at night because their school colors are orange and white."

"I like those kinds of traditions." She sipped water from her bottle and offered some to Matt. "What kind of things do the Aggies do? I know you told me about the Corps uniforms—you showed me your boots and your sword."

Matt took a swig from the bottle and handed it back. "And I think you know about our 'whoop.' The freshmen cadets have to greet everyone with a 'howdy.' And you've seen my ring."

"I see that you're wearing it. You told me how Aggies treat other alumni with a special respect."

"Yeah. Like we're all family. For security reasons, I have to be careful where I wear the ring while I'm working—I may not want someone to know much about me—but I definitely wear it here so I don't get a lot of questions. It's unheard of to not wear one's ring."

Sarah reached up and caressed Matt's shoulder. "You still worried?"

He glanced at her, then put up a hand to his shoulder to cover hers. "I don't know if I was worried so much. Maybe just a little nervous."

"You know my mom had to tell my grandmother stories for years before she finally admitted she was an operative."

"I don't know how she did it. They lived together. And her mom was taking care of your brothers while she was working."

"Daddy used to help her cook up stories. Or ways they could make the truth work. But it was easier when she finally told them what she did. Of course that's a better idea when the family is right there and they can go to training—learn to be safe."

"Yeah."

Sarah moved her hand to Matt's cheek. "But now you have me to back you up."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I was just thinking last night what a blessing it's been to have you as not just my girlfriend, but my confidante. I could talk to Rene, but there are things I can tell you that I can't tell Rene. And you understand." He looked over at her. "I hope you know how much that means to me."

"You know, that goes both ways. None of my friends know what my family does for a living—except you." Sarah sighed resignedly. She was quiet for a moment before smiling over at Matt. "I guess I knew I was in love with you when I realized we were soul mates—part of that is getting along well, but it's also being able to talk about things." Sarah blushed a little, hoping Matt did not mind her using the term. "I don't know if I've told you this, but my grandmother told me that I should wait for my soul mate." _I think she was telling me Jeff was not the one._

He kissed her palm again and did not speak for a moment. When he found his voice again, it was husky. "I wish I could have known your grandmother."

"She would have loved you. She was a good judge of people. And grandma was feisty—more than my mother, if you can believe it—but she was elegant and gracious. And she always made time for me and my girlish problems."

Sarah had talked about her grandmother before, but not in much detail. He knew that both Amanda and Sarah still grieved the loss of Dotty. He enjoyed hearing Sarah open up. "Sounds like she loved you very much. Although I'm not a bit surprised."

"She was so happy for my mom—Daddy was a knight in shining armor, in her opinion. And she had a soft spot for him because he had lost his parents as a little boy and was raised by a bachelor uncle. I guess she saw how thrilled my dad was about having a child of his own, so she offered to take care of me. She did not want to trust me to child care, and neither did my dad. Mom was ready to quit at one point, but Grandma said she was not too old to help raise a little girl."

Matt smiled as he imagined a small Sarah with her grandmother. "So, she was like a second mom and a grandma."

"I guess so." Sarah had noticed that the scenery had changed from city to suburbs. "This seems like a nice area. Everything looks pretty new."

"It's grown a lot since I was young. The recession hasn't hit so hard here."

"Do you ever regret moving away?"

Matt glanced over at Sarah. _Is she fishing, wondering if I am sorry to be in D.C.?_ "No. Not before I met you, and especially not since I met you. I'm really happy to be in D.C. I expect we'll buy a home someday and raise our kids there. I can't see coming back here."

"Well, if you change your mind, don't be afraid to tell me."

"I wouldn't take you from your family."

"You'll be my family."

"That's true, and it's sweet to say, but you know what I mean. Honestly Sarah, they understand what I do on a day-to-day basis better than my own family does."

Not sure what to say, Sarah fell silent and took in the sights. As it grew more rural, she was fascinated by what she saw. Farmhouses and outbuildings of different stripes were interspersed with small housing developments and the occasional commercial building. After several minutes she spoke. "The countryside is so beautiful." Bright red sumac flamed along the fences, while here and there a bur oak or a cedar elm glowed golden yellow in the midday sunshine.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a different kind of beauty than what we see in Virginia." He looked over his shoulder to change lanes. "We're almost there. About ten more minutes."

Sarah remained quiet as she observed the area that Matt had called home as a boy. This trip was her chance to learn more about the man that she loved and would be marrying soon.

Matt did not fail to notice her demeanor, and guessed what she might be thinking. They crossed another country highway. "Our high school was down that road a few miles. We can take a look after church on Sunday." As they drove on, he gestured to the left. "I had a couple of friends who lived down that road. The houses were more modest when we were kids. Some have stayed that way. My dad has done pretty well at his company, so he and Mom have used stock and bonus money to remodel their house and make improvements on the property. Several years ago one of their neighbors about a mile away divided his land up into large lots. Some builder came in and put up custom homes. The neighborhood has gotten a bit more upscale as the metro area has grown and people are moving farther out."

Matt slowed the Elantra and turned down a side road. After a few miles, he turned onto a country lane that was interspersed with prairie-like meadows and stands of native trees. Here and there, cactus plants clustered incongruously among grasses and shrubs. Where it was not wooded, horses stood at fences, flicking their tails. A cardinal darted across the lane, bobbing and weaving slightly as it flew in front of them. The road dipped down to a low water crossing, then traveled up a steep hill. At this high point, limestone rock dominated the landscape, along with patches of grass, live oaks, and more of the occasional deciduous plants that were showing their autumn colors. Matt turned onto a private road. "Almost there."

"No wonder you like the remoteness of the cabin."

"Yeah. The quietness reminds me of home."

The car followed the lane about a half mile past a mailbox stand and an eclectic mix of gates that varied from an opening in a barbed wire fence to an elaborate electric device with a call box. "He's a CEO. There's a helipad on top of his house."

"No kidding."

"Don't worry. My parents' house isn't that fancy. Here it is. And oh, don't forget that Ranger will be greeting us, too. He's harmless—and he stays away from the fences. Can't stand the effects of his electric collar."

"He's an Australian shepherd, right?"

"Yep. He'll still try to herd us sometimes. Don't let him bother you."

The road ended and split into two driveways. The homes were far enough apart so that only the Grangers' house could be seen as they turned up the driveway and passed a stand of trees. Perched on top of a rise, the house was dominated by a dramatic, south-facing picture window. A tall woman could be seen briefly on the other side of the glass as the Elantra pulled up near the multi-car garage, which stood open on the mild fall day. A large pickup truck with an extended cab stood outside the garage. An Audi A4 sedan and a Suburban were parked inside, but much of the large space remained empty, save for the shelves of assorted boxes and tool racks that lined its walls. A light was on at workbench that stood at one end, surrounded by shelves and cabinets.

Just as Matt had predicted, Ranger came bounding up from some unknown part of the property. Matt managed to park the car near the garage and avoid the dog at the same time.

The woman from the window was walking quickly through the garage to their Hyundai, a grin on her face. Finally meeting his mother in person, Sarah immediately noticed the resemblance to Matt. While Sharon Granger's dark blonde hair was graying, her smile reached her deep blue eyes, causing them to twinkle the same way Matt's did. He hurried to get out so he could greet his mother, ruffling the dog's fur as he walked around the vehicle.

"Matt! Sarah! Oh, I'm so excited to see you both." She gave Matt a brief hug before he helped Sarah from the car.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person finally, Sharon." Sarah held out a hand towards Sharon, but was soon enveloped in a hug.

"I'm just so glad you could come with Matt."

Matt watched the two women, a smile on his face. Soon he noticed his father coming from the shed on the far side of the large yard.

Ranger bounded over to David Granger, then back to his wife and visitors, as if to announce their arrival.

Sharon was bubbling with enthusiasm. "How was the flight? And the drive? You must be starved—it's past lunch on the east coast. Oh there's your father, Matt. He was fixing the bread maker for me and went looking for some obscure part he didn't have near his workbench. You'd think he had everything there, but I guess not."

Sarah smiled over at Matt, who grinned back, his eyes twinkling with silent laughter. Now she knew why he liked her mother so much. They both knew how to ramble. They turned toward David Granger as he approached.

"Hullo! Sorry! I was looking for something in the shed when you drove up." He reached out to hug Sarah politely. "It's nice to meet you face to face, Sarah. Welcome to the family."

Sarah blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

David turned towards Matt and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "So good to see you again, Son. You look well. I suppose you're all healed up?"

Sharon's grin faded slightly. "David, he looks wonderful—better than ever. He's been telling us he was healed up for weeks." She took Sarah's arm and looked at Matt. "Why don't you bring your bags to your rooms and wash up? I have lunch waiting."

"Let me help you with those, Son."

With little effort, Matt swung each bag from the trunk to the gravel before closing the trunk. He hefted both suitcases easily. "Thanks, Dad. But really, I'm fine. I've been lifting again. Perhaps you wouldn't mind grabbing our carry-on bags."

Sarah overheard the two men talking behind them as she walked with Sharon into the house, leaving the dog outside to roam his property once again.

"Are you sure that's okay? What did the doctor say?"

"She gave me the all clear weeks ago. I'm back to my old routine with the weights and I run almost every day. I thought I told you that."

"I guess you did. It just didn't seem possible."

The men stopped briefly at Matt's room, then brought Sarah's bags into the guest room, which was across the hall. Wooden shutters had been pulled open to allow more afternoon light into the east-facing room, decorated in earth tones of green, maroon, and soft autumn orange. A thick comforter graced the king-sized bed, along with a woolen afghan. An antique rocker sat in one corner.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here, Sarah." Sharon smiled in reassurance at her. "Please let me know if you need anything. The bathroom is across the hall, next to Matt's room. I set out towels for each of you. Lauren and Emma share the bathroom that sits between their rooms. You'll see them tonight."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"And they can't wait to meet you. David, could you please help me with something in the kitchen?" Sharon glanced at Matt and smiled before they left the room.

Matt drew close to Sarah. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I could have brought in the carry-on."

"You're still supposed to be watching that shoulder. Where do you want your suitcase?"

"Right over there seems like a good spot." She gestured to an open space near the closet. She spoke quietly. "Your mom reminds me of my mom—actually my grandmother—the way she's so friendly."

"And rambles?" Matt grinned over at Sarah after setting up her suitcase for her.

"Yes. My mom doesn't ramble as much as she used to. My grandmother never slowed down. Daddy has never been afraid to remind my mother if she was rambling, but he would get this dazed look on his face when Grandma would go on about something."

Matt went to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. "Mom loves you already. I can tell."

"I don't know about 'loves.' We hardly know each other."

"She knows how much you mean to me. And how good you are for me." He leaned down to kiss her. "We should wash up before we get the bell."

Sarah followed Matt into the hall. "The bell?"

"Mom rings a bell to call us to meals. Saves her the trouble of yelling. I always found it kind of annoying."

Sarah chuckled. "Good thing you're not a British servant in a big house."

Matt rolled his eyes and gestured to the bathroom. "You go first." He walked into his room while she went to wash her hands.

A few minutes later, Sarah found Matt looking over the shelves in his room. "All done."

He looked back at her. "You should check these out while I'm in there. Almost all of my stuff has been either thrown out or shipped to D.C., but my mom still keeps my books on the shelf. I'll show you my yearbooks later."

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Oh! I can't wait!" Sarah took a moment to look around Matt's room. Except for the books and a couple of photos and A&M prints, it did not display his personality the way his apartment did. Painted white bookshelves had been built along one wall above a computer desk. The north facing window's dark blue curtains had been pulled open. The tan bedspread was simple and masculine, as was the dark blue blanket folded at its foot. A few pillows in matching blue and tan colors were arranged by the headboard and a matching pillow offered an accent to the large overstuffed chair in one corner.

Glancing over the books on the shelves, Sarah was pleased to see that there were several historical novels. Leaning over the dresser, she examined the photos on the wall. One showed a much younger Matt, probably high school age, with his friends. His build was much slighter, almost skinny, and the expression on his face was rather impish as he wrapped his arms around two girls she did not recognize. Several other people his age had posed for the photo as well. The other picture showed a more mature and muscular Matt, in his Corps uniform, receiving an award. She looked back at the two girls. They were leaning heavily against Matt, and one had rested her hand on his chest. Sarah tried to label the expression on the beautiful young girl's face. _She doesn't seem to fit. Her expression was…old for her age. And she seemed possessive of Matt. Don't be jealous, silly. This is at least seven years old._

She jumped when a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. _I can't believe I let him sneak up on me like that._

"Sorry I startled you. That's Kate…and Maria." As Matt pointed to first one girl, then the other, Sarah noticed that Maria was the one with her hand on his chest. "We were all in youth group together. This photo was taken at our youth group's high school graduation party."

"Looks like you were all close. You've told me about a few of your friends, but have you all stayed in touch?"

Matt looked at her and answered slowly. "Well, they all use social media, and of course that's out of the question for me. But Kate and some of the guys have stayed in touch by emailing me every few weeks or so. I should probably tell you that Kate is like a sister to me. Please don't worry about her. She has a boyfriend, and she's really excited we're engaged. I think I told you that she is hoping to meet you."

"I remember hearing about Kate more than once. But Maria?"

He hesitated. "We dated a couple of times. But she had some family issues and dropped out of church. I haven't seen her in a long time." Matt grew quiet and Sarah decided not to press the issue. He would tell her more eventually.

He followed her down the hall to the kitchen and lunch. They passed by the living room, the centerpiece of which was the picture window. From the hall Sarah could see that the window commanded a spectacular view of the surrounding countryside. Sheer curtains had been opened to allow for an unobstructed view.

Matt placed his hand on her back when she paused. "You can see the lights of the suburbs at night—but boy, that room gets hot in the summer if we don't close the drapes."

Sharon stepped out of the kitchen. "There you are. Let Sarah eat something. Then you can show her all over if you want."

Lunch was a relaxed affair in the upscale, modern kitchen. Recessed lighting and large windows made the room bright despite the dark wooden cabinets and floors; a rustic table and chairs offered a pleasant contrast to the brushed metal appliances. A high counter with stools offered a transition to the attached family room.

For lunch there was homemade soup and sandwiches, with mixed fruit on the side. Matt and his mother did most of the talking, while Sarah listened. Although his father appeared to be paying attention to Sharon's questions and Matt's updates, Sarah did not miss him glancing her way from time to time. She could not help noticing that while Matt favored his mother in many ways, he had inherited his intense gray eyes and his quiet demeanor from his father. She resolved to find an opportunity to visit with David. _I just hope that we can become friendly with one another for Matt's sake._

"Well it seems that you have put that awful accident behind you, dear. I'm so glad work is going well. And you told me that Sarah will be starting there after you get back. Is that right, Sarah?"

"Yes. I'll be working in research."

"But I thought you were a docent at a museum." David's tone was not unfriendly, but his question was slightly abrupt.

"I was an assistant to the curator at a museum, which included serving as a docent. But this was a wonderful opportunity I could not pass up." Sarah focused on using her normal mannerisms. She wondered if David knew how to determine if someone were not telling the truth. _Besides, I'm not lying. Yet._ She did not look at Matt, afraid that might cause her to give something away.

"Will you be working for your parents, then?"

"No, I'm afraid not. They are going into retirement and doing some consulting work."

"How nice that they can retire early. I am hoping David can do the same in ten years or so. We have thought of traveling and helping missions organizations before we get too old."

Sarah smiled. "What a wonderful idea." She looked over at David.

He spoke gruffly. "Yes. We have some friends who have done that already. I don't believe in sitting around or playing golf all day. I like to fix things. Sharon likes to help people—she has kept up her nursing certification and worked the occasional shift."

"It was nice that you could have the afternoon off, David."

"This is a special occasion. I work from home sometimes anyway."

Sharon put her hand on Matt's arm to make sure she had his attention. "Matt, I believe the girls have planned a party with the Westfields. It would be at their house—I offered, but Kate insisted on hosting. She's staying there over the weekend so she can see you. It would be tomorrow night."

He looked over at Sarah. "I hope you won't mind. They are family friends from a ways back. They want to meet you, and we always get together when I'm in town. We'll probably see many of the people from the photo, including Kate, of course. Her apartment is about forty-five minutes away, so it will be a good time to visit with her."

She noticed that he did not mention Maria. "That would be great."

"I hope you won't mind doing a little hunting in the morning, Son. The weather is supposed to change and I won't have much time next week."

Matt looked over at Sarah again, a frown starting to form on his face, but Sharon broke in.

"I thought the girls and I could have coffee together and chat. Just the women. Does that appeal to you, Sarah?"

"I'd love it." She smiled at Sharon.

Matt scooted his chair closer to Sarah's and put his arm across the back of hers. "I've planned a few outings with Sarah. She's never been to Austin or San Antonio. I thought I could take her down to San Antonio next week. And a night on the town—go to Sixth Street. Maybe another day a few of us could go downtown and tour the Capitol, hit a restaurant?"

"Poor Sarah. We're planning her entire vacation. I hope we're not overwhelming you." Sharon stood up to clear the dishes and rested a hand on Sarah's shoulder briefly as she passed by.

"Oh, it's all good. Matt really did plan those things with me ahead of time. I can't wait."

"If you're sure." She looked at Matt as she came back to her seat. "Just please remember that Thursday is Thanksgiving and your grandparents are coming for an early dinner with us." Her eyes twinkled at him.

Sarah broke in. "And I plan to help you in the kitchen. Do you cook on Wednesday?"

"Thank you. That would be nice. We do cook a lot of things on Wednesday. With your help, we ladies will have more time to relax this year, once the cooking is done. My mother is not up to cooking that kind of meal anymore, so my parents will come on Thursday just for the day. I do believe they're planning to come to the wedding, too."

She took a sip of iced tea. "How is the wedding planning coming? I think it's sweet you want to get married right away, but it must be a nightmare for you, Sarah."

Matt put his arm around Sarah's shoulders while she answered. "It was pretty crazy the last couple of weeks, but almost everything has been reserved, ordered, or whatever. The wedding invitations are coming while I'm out of town, but my sisters-in-law have offered to help me get them addressed and in the mail once I'm back. My parents will still be in England."

"But you'll just be starting out at your new job."

"Well, I won't be full-time at first. And we can get a lot of it done on the Sunday afternoon before that. My family was planning to get together anyway."

"I'll stuff envelopes and put stamps on them or something." Matt squeezed her shoulders in reassurance.

"That's sweet, Matt. At this rate, we may be done in couple of hours."

"You are an organized bunch. Have you picked out a place for your honeymoon?"

Matt shifted in his chair, his arm still around Sarah's shoulders. "I just made all the reservations and got plane tickets this week. We decided to go skiing in Winterpark. Sarah's never been there, and I found a nice condo in town."

"Oh, you could drive up to Grand Lake one day. It's so lovely there."

"I'm not sure the lodge will be open, but the restaurants in town will be."

"Perfect. And you have to go to the German restaurant in Winterpark. Be sure to say hello for us."

"Sharon, they'll be on a honeymoon. Let them plan it," David interjected.

Sarah blushed a little and Matt squeezed her shoulders again. She could feel him suppressing a laugh as he leaned lightly against her.

Sharon laughed a little and got up to finish clearing the table. "Sorry! I just love going there. I hope you'll love it, too, Sarah. Winterpark is a huge resort with plenty to do and the surrounding area is beautiful."

Sarah started to get up from her chair. "Please let me help you."

David got up. "Not this time, Sarah. Matt probably wants to show you around. There's a lot to see beyond the house and yard."

As they stepped outside, Sarah marveled at the mild climate. "It's so nice here. I only need this sweater."

"Here, boy!" Matt held out his hand. Ranger trotted up and greeted them eagerly before following the couple.

"It's supposed to cool off tomorrow night. A few cold days, then it will warm up again. Sometimes we get an ice storm or even some snow."

He paused by the rose bushes near the driveway. "You've heard me talk about my mother's roses…"

Sarah stepped over to the bushes and leaned down to breathe in the scent of the blooms. "They are lovely. English roses. No wonder you enjoy the fragrance." Matt watched her, idly petting the shepherd as Sarah stopped to smell the flowers on each plant.

"It's a bit of work to grow roses on this rocky hill. Dad and I brought in a lot of soil. Maybe that's why they mean so much to my mom."

"And you enjoy them, too. They're lovely."

As they moved away, Matt wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist.

He stopped and turned towards her after they had crossed the driveway. "You were great when my dad asked about your job. I'm sorry if that was hard for you."

"I hope I didn't look like I was lying. I was so nervous."

"You were perfect—and you didn't lie. I wanted to hold your hand or something, but I was afraid that would tip off my dad."

"Thanks. I hope we won't have to do that much."

Matt took her hand and kissed it, then began leading her further away from the house. Ranger bounded in among the trees ahead of them, then disappeared. As they walked further away from the yard, Matt noticed Sarah had grown quiet and was glancing about them. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I guess I'm a little worried about those wild boar you mentioned. You aren't armed."

He placed his hand on her back. "Oh, they won't come this close to the house. And they don't like the area where we're going. It's too open."

Sarah nodded and tried to relax. She allowed herself to be distracted by the brilliant colors of autumn leaves here and there along the path and the birds that flitted from tree to tree nearby. Soon they reached a high point on the trail and a clearing. "My dad and I built this bench while I was in high school. He's kept it nice over the years."

"You both did a lovely job on it."

Matt guided her over and they sat down to enjoy the view. A light breeze played with the loose hair about her face and she pushed it back.

"It's beautiful here, Matt. I'm so glad you brought me to meet your folks. Thank you."

Matt placed a hand on her cheek. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."

From his expression, Sarah had no doubt that it did. He leaned in to kiss her lightly. He caressed her face and looked thoughtful. "You know, we say we're engaged, but I've been frustrated that you had no ring to show off to the world."

"It's okay, Matt. It was so sweet of you and your mom to design one for me. I'm honored that I'll be wearing your great grandmother's ring—or a re-creation of it—for the rest of my life. It's only been a couple of weeks."

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet-covered box. He opened it and took out the ring, slipping the box back into his pocket.

"Oh," she breathed, a little surprised. "You have it with you."

"My mom had this waiting on the desk. I was wondering how to present it to you. I thought of proposing again, but what if you didn't say 'yes' the second time?"

Sarah detected a hint of seriousness behind Matt's light banter. _Oh, he's nervous. Why?_ "I wouldn't be here if that was going to be the case."

A note of relief was in his voice as he replied. "I'll take that as an invitation to say the words again." He looked into Sarah's expressive eyes, which were very full at the moment. "Beloved Sarah, I love you so very much. You're my best friend, and I can't imagine living without you. Will you marry me and grow old with me?" His arm went about her shoulders in anticipation of her answer.

Sarah smiled and hesitated only briefly as she formed her words. "Yes. I would be honored to marry you. You're the love of my life and my best friend. I want to grow old with you, too, Matt." Sarah was determined not to cry this time, but a single tear ran down her cheek.

Matt wiped the tear away with his thumb before placing the ring on Sarah's finger. It fit perfectly. He held her hand for a moment, watching the sun reflect off the diamond and the sapphires. "It looks so lovely on you." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Matt, you must know that I can't wait to marry you. You don't need to worry about that."

"You've been so busy lately—and little distant…" He spoke so quietly she could barely hear him.

Her voice was soft, too. "You wanted to be sure."

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't, but that's what you were thinking. I'm sorry. I get wrapped up in things. I was worried we wouldn't be able to pull off a wedding in two months. But Mom and I got it done."

"Can you relax now?"

"I fully intend to." Sarah smiled up at Matt.

Leaning his head towards hers, he reached up to brush the hair from her cheek. As he did so, he ran his thumb over the thin scar on her temple, partially hidden by the delicate hair at the side of her face. Moving his thumb to the small scar on her neck, a grave expression flitted over his face as he thought briefly of how she had received those marks. His touch was a gentle caress; his hand slipped under her braid to the soft skin at the base of her neck. As he kissed her slowly and ran his other hand around her waist to the small of her back, she let her hands explore his chest and move down to circle his waist before they came to a rest on his lower back.

After several more long kisses, Matt finally pulled away. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were dark as he looked at her. "I want you so badly right now, Sarah." It was more of an apology than a request. Trembling slightly, he ran a hand over her arm before cupping her cheek once again.

For her part, Sarah had never felt such desire for Matt. She looked in his eyes and did not say anything for a long moment. Finally she spoke. "I guess coming to your parents' house was a good idea." She tried to smile.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah. Kind of puts the stop on things. My dad would kill me if he caught me making love to you before we were married. And I'd never forgive myself for messing up our wedding night after we'd agreed to wait. I'm sorry."

"Please don't be. Your words are always so nice, but your touches and kisses also make me feel loved."

"Oh God. This is so hard."

"I know. But we can do it. And we'll have a wonderful wedding night. I'm sure of it." Despite her bold words, Sarah was blushing.

"You're an amazing kisser, you know. And the way it feels when you touch me…"

Sarah looked down, using the opportunity to admire the ring that now graced her left hand. It felt strange to wear jewelry on that finger, but it would be a pleasant reminder of the new life that they would start together soon. For now they needed to enjoy the anticipation of their wedding. "Maybe we should think about going back soon."

Matt caressed her face once more, but only offered her a brief kiss before he stood and pulled her to her feet. He embraced her for a moment, resting his chin on her shoulder affectionately while she leaned against his chest. They held hands as they made their way back down the path to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Three

As they neared the house, Sarah could hear a horse whinnying. She looked around for the stable.

"We should go visit the horses. Lauren and Emma will give me no end of grief if you haven't met them."

"I was going to make you take me to them if you hadn't said anything."

The stable was set back at the edge of the yard, away from the driveway. A corral stood to one side, but it was empty. Sarah noticed a pasture on the far side of the house, hidden from the driveway when they had pulled up earlier. From their vantage point as they walked up, Sarah could see the horses standing in their stalls inside the building.

"My dad had the stable built near this end of the house so he could hear if there was any trouble with the horses at night. He keeps it shut, but I guess some critter could get in and spook them."

"Critter?" Sarah was not just wondering about the animals. She was secretly amused that Matt had started reverting back to the local way of speaking.

"Sorry. That's what we call possums, coyotes, raccoons, and other small animals here."

"I know. I thought it was cute."

"Now you're mocking me."

Sarah stopped Matt and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'm glad I can see this side of you. I noticed you included a couple of country tunes in your playlist on the way up here. Adds to the mood. And I like Rascal Flatts." She smiled at him.

"I thought you did." Reading her face, he looked satisfied and turned to the horses. "This is Coconut."

Sarah stepped up and rubbed Coconut's neck, then his muzzle. He tried to nuzzle her palm. "Hello, boy. Sorry, I don't have anything for you."

"He's a shameless beggar, as my mother says. Does he remind you of Pilgrim a little?"

Sarah was still concentrating on the horse. She looked up at Matt. "Yes! He's not quite as big, though."

"And more of a marshmallow. But they have the same buckskin coloring and same beggarly attitude."

Sarah laughed, then walked over to the chestnut. "And this is?"

"My sisters named the horses. I'm warning you."

"And?"

"Darcy." Matt rolled his eyes.

"As in Mr. Darcy." Sarah smiled as she rubbed the horse's neck. "Well, all girls are a little silly in their teenage years. I was, too."

"I can't believe you were that silly. Thankfully Lauren and Emma are more serious now."

"Oh, I was not as silly as some girls, but I had my moments. Drove Daddy nuts for a couple of years."

Matt reached up and greeted the horse, too. "I suppose we'll have a silly girl or two of our own, someday."

Sarah turned around so she could look up into Matt's face. "I love it when you talk about us."

Losing interest in the horse for a moment, he wondered if it would always distract him when she looked up at him that way, her eyes shining. He swallowed and spoke. "I think about us all the time. At the Agency, I play games with myself so I can concentrate on my work."

"I can't believe you're daydreaming when you're out in the field."

"Well, I guess you have me there. I do concentrate then—too keyed up."

Sarah's amused expression faded as her face clouded over. "I've been so busy planning the wedding. I haven't taken the time to daydream. Thank you for being patient with me."

Resting his hand on her upper arm, Matt could not resist any longer. Just as he bent his head to kiss Sarah, he heard footsteps on the gravel outside the stable. He pulled away quickly as his father came to the doorway.

From the way David looked at them when he walked in, Sarah was certain that it would not have mattered if they had been kissing. He seemed to know they had been about to anyway. Flushing a little, she stepped away from Matt and fingered the halter hanging nearby.

"I see you've met the horses. Would you like to take a ride before the girls get here?"

Matt hesitated. He knew Sarah was not dressed for riding.

She looked over at Matt. "That would be wonderful. I just need to change my pants and shoes."

"Fine. Matt and I will saddle the horses while you change."

After Sarah had left for the house, David turned to Matt. "She's a lovely girl. But I don't have to tell you that."

"Yeah." Matt was not sure what was on his father's mind. He reached for Coconut's saddle blanket.

"You always have gone for the pretty ones."

"You talk like there's been a parade of them. I've never even had a girlfriend before. And I fell in love with Sarah because of her personality. Not her looks."

"Well, Kate is a looker. And you were pretty interested in Maria for a long time. Sarah seems like a sweet girl. But you've hardly known her six months."

"Maria had a lot of issues. I may have had a crush on her at first, but before we even dated, I realized it would never work. You know all that. Sarah's completely different. A lot can happen in six months. And if God brings two people together, He doesn't look at the clock."

"True." David placed the saddle on Darcy's back.

"And I've known her parents longer. They're good people and they've done a lot for me."

"I suppose they have."

"Dad." Matt looked at his father and repeated himself for emphasis. "They've done a lot for me. They're good people. Sarah's the best thing that's ever happened to me. What are you getting at?" Matt tensed, expecting a lecture. _Might as well get it over with._

"I just hope you didn't put the cart before the horse. You're a man of honor, Son, I'll give you that. And I'm proud of you. But we're all human."

"If you're implying that I took advantage of Sarah, and I'm marrying her to make things right…" Angry now, Matt looked down at his hands as he tried to control his emotions.

"I haven't assumed that, but I was wondering. You're a grown man now, but a father wants to be sure his son is making the right decision."

"If I say I'm sure, will that be enough for you? Do I have to give you details about our relationship?" No longer attempting to hide his anger, Matt was bristling.

"Look, I just know how it was for me when I met your mom. I saw this gorgeous blonde with long legs and a beautiful smile. I thought it was love at first sight. But I knew nothing about her, really. Of course she turned out to have a great personality. But we dated a long time before I asked her to marry me."

Matt busied himself with the saddle on Coconut, securing the cinch and adjusting the stirrups. Finally, he spoke. "I'll admit that I was attracted to Sarah when we first met, but it wasn't just her looks. I've told you this before. It was the way she handled herself and treated others that made me want to know her better. And it was just as a friend. I thought she was with someone else and I wasn't looking to date anyone. But things worked out as we started spending time together. It was different than it had been with Kate or my other female friends. I knew right away that she was the one."

Footsteps sounded on the gravel outside. Sarah walked in, wearing her boots, a long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Can I help with anything?"

Matt's expression was unreadable, but David looked up at her. "Thanks, hon. We're just finishing up. Pick out a helmet over there. I'll adjust the stirrups for you, if you like."

Once she was wearing a helmet, Sarah took a look at Darcy and the saddle. "Could we please try this position first?" She pointed to the hole in the strap that she thought would work.

"Sarah's an experienced rider, Dad."

"I knew that. Your parents have a couple of horses up near West Virginia. Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir. Matt and I have gone riding several times." Sarah thought she might be able to slice the tension with a knife.

David adjusted the second stirrup and stepped over to hold the reins for Sarah. After she swung up expertly into the saddle, he handed her the reins. "I can see you know what you're doing. And it looks like the stirrups are just fine."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled at David, then ducked her head as she guided the horse out of the stable. Wearing his own helmet, Matt walked Coconut out into the yard and mounted the saddle.

"Have a nice one. You may want to be back by four. Emma will be home about then, and probably Lauren, too. She's already partway here."

"Thanks, Dad."

Sarah was hoping they would stick to the road, but Matt guided them along a trail past the bench. He did not say much at first except to give a brief explanation. "There's too much traffic on the road after three. I thought this would be nicer."

Finally, he pulled up on the reins. Sarah walked her horse up beside him. "You okay? I thought I might have walked into the middle of something."

"You did, but it's not a big deal. Dad and I sometimes butt heads over things."

She reached out a hand and placed it over his. "Let me know if you want to talk about it."

Matt stared down at their hands, conscious of her engagement ring as it caught the sunlight and sparkled. Was he rushing things because he only had one thing on his mind? He mentally shook himself_. I know I've made the right decision. Why did Dad have to put that kernel of doubt in my mind and ruin my mood? Because I'm barely able to control myself with Sarah and Dad seems to have figured that out or something._ He imagined that their conversation would continue in the deer blind tomorrow. There was no need to be silent with the deer in this neighborhood, they were so used to humans.

The horses shifted and moved their heads up and down, eager to continue their walk. "Thanks, Sweetie. I guess it will work itself out."

As they neared the fence line, Matt noticed a rustling sound in the bushes. He heard Sarah's sharp intake of breath and put up a hand. Stopping the horse, he stood up in the saddle, then sat down again. Turning towards her, he mouthed, "Deer."

Looking relieved, Sarah followed silently as he urged his horse forward again. This would be a good spot to visit tomorrow, if his father had not already found it himself. They headed back to the stable.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As they neared the yard, Sarah thought she heard animated female voices. Clearing the trees, she saw two additional cars—a Toyota Corolla, newer than the one she had previously owned, and a Ford Focus—on the driveway. One young woman was hugging Sharon, while David pulled a suitcase from the trunk of the car nearby. Another girl appeared next to David and shouted towards them.

"There they are! Hey Matt! Hey Sarah!"

Worried that Darcy might startle, Sarah waved to Matt's sisters, but tensed in the saddle and slowed the horse. She leaned forward and rubbed his neck.

"It's okay, Sarah. These horses are used to Emma and her yelling."

Sarah laughed nervously.

Matt brought Coconut alongside Darcy. He spoke quietly to her. "Hey, don't be scared. They're excited to see you. They're going to love you, too." He leaned across the space between the horses and brushed his hand down her arm, smiling at her encouragingly.

Doing her best to smile brightly back at him, Sarah caught his hand for a brief moment. Covering the remaining distance to the yard in what seemed to take hours, but was in reality, only a minute or two, Sarah rode beside Matt in silence. He was off Coconut before David could take Darcy's bridle, and helped her off the horse. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Matt turned with Sarah to greet Emma, who rushed forward to hug them both.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so glad to meet you, finally." She had the same eyes as her mother and brother, but she had inherited her father's dark hair. Although Emma had pinned her bangs off of her face, her shoulder length hair swung about as she gestured excitedly. "You know, it was all I could do to sit through my afternoon classes today. I wanted to come home, but Dad insisted I stay, since I won't be in class next week. Sorry I wasn't here."

Lauren stood patiently, waiting for Emma to finish her enthusiastic greetings. Having her father's hazel eyes, she was dark-haired like her sister and father, but she had kept it long. Today it was pulled off of her face into a casual bun, since she had worked a short shift at the hospital as part of her student nursing program. While Emma was slender, but solidly built and athletic-looking, Lauren's slim figure reminded Sarah of Matt's appearance in his teenage photo. Neither of the girls were as tall as their mother, but they were only an inch or two shorter than Sarah.

While Emily had been talking, Matt had released his hold on Sarah and maneuvered himself so he could see Sarah's reaction; he was not disappointed. He grinned at her, mouthing the word, "Ramble."

Sarah did her best to ignore her mischievous fiancé. "Well, I'm glad you're here now, Emma. It's great to meet you, too." She turned to Lauren, who stepped up to hug Sarah. "You must be Lauren. I'm so glad we can finally meet."

"I feel the same way, Sarah." The two future sisters-in-law stepped apart and smiled at one another.

As the young women turned to greet their brother, Sarah observed them. It seemed that Emma was a bubbly, immature version of their mother, while Lauren greatly resembled her father and Matt in her mannerisms and expressions.

Seeing an opportunity to get to know Matt's father a little better, Sarah turned to David as the siblings chatted. "Can I take Darcy to the stable for you while they catch up?"

Surprised, he smiled at her. "Sure. We can take off their saddles and give them a little rub down."

Matt looked at Sarah questioningly as she moved to lead Darcy at the stable. She smiled at him briefly and nodded towards his sisters. He stepped over to her. "I can take the horse if you want to go inside."

"Actually, I thought would good for you to catch up with your sisters. I'll be fine, and your dad would like the help."

"Okay." He looked in her eyes, and then kissed her cheek before stepping back over to Laura and Emma.

At the stable, Ranger lay on the floor watching as David removed Coconut's saddle and Sarah entered with Darcy. David looked over at her briefly. "Emily can be a little overwhelming when you first meet her, but she'll calm down soon enough."

"Oh! She's a nice girl. I just wanted to give Matt time alone with his sisters." Blushing, Sarah did not want David to see that he had correctly assessed her reaction to the youngest Granger. She busied herself with Darcy's saddle, but kept an eye on David so she would be able to copy his routine. She struggled for a moment to lift the saddle off the tall horse, then regained her balance and carried the saddle over to its hanger. The pad came off more easily. Grabbing an extra curry comb, she walked back to Darcy and began working on his coat.

"You seem quite comfortable with horses."

Having regained her composure, Sarah stopped for a moment to watch David as he checked Coconut's hooves, resting her hand on Darcy's flank. "Daddy really loves horses. He wanted to live in a big house and have horses on the property, but it would have meant too much time commuting. He and Mom had the cabin, so they looked into boarding horses near it instead. We don't see our horses as often as we would have, but it's worked out pretty well."

"Tell me about them."

Sarah finished currying the horse. "Daddy has Pilgrim, who's a lot like Coconut. Then we have Panda, who's black with a white blaze. They're mixed breeds—mostly quarter horse, so they're sturdy."

"Does your mother ride?"

Sarah laughed lightly as she busied herself with Darcy's hooves. "Not if she can help it. I usually am the one to ride Panda."

She glanced up to see David cocking his head to one side. "Not a horsewoman, then?"

"No. I'm not either. Daddy just made sure I could handle myself. Although I have to say I caught his bug a little. I can hang around with them for hours."

"Matt seems to enjoy riding them with you. He had to work hard to find time with our horses when he was younger. His sisters never gave him a chance. I know he would go to his friends' houses to ride theirs."

"It's something we enjoy doing together."

"And you like to run together. You ran competitively in middle school and high school. Matt says you went to state. You must be pretty fast—keep him on his toes."

Blushing, Sarah was not sure what to say. "I didn't realize Matt had told you all that."

"He's proud of you. And it's nice to have common interests."

"Yes. It is nice to have a running partner. And he's helped me get in better shape with weight training." Careful to avoid mentioning their regular sparring and Matt's help with her self-defense moves, Sarah grew nervous, wondering if the conversation was leading somewhere. Having replaced Darcy's bridle with a halter, she led him into his stall and stood back as David fastened the latch.

"But you haven't known each other for very long. There's still a lot more to learn from one another. And here you'll be married in a few weeks."

_So that was it._ Sarah felt her stomach plummet to the floor, unsure how to respond to Matt's father. Although she had only rarely seen Matt adopt an intimidating posture with anyone, she now knew he had gained the ability to occasionally overawe an audience from his father.

Not having heard his footsteps on the gravel, Sarah was surprised when Matt appeared in the doorway. She could hear the irritation in his voice when he responded for her. "But Sarah and I know each other well enough to get married, Dad." He started to say something, then stopped himself, frowning as he stepped over to Sarah's side and put an arm around her. "We've loved one another since shortly after we met. Sarah was by my side as soon as she could be after the accident. I think we've been through enough to know if we're meant to be married." _You just don't know half of what we've been through, Dad. I want her as my partner for life._

"Oh? I thought you were overseas when you were injured. And you refused to let your mother and me visit you."

"Sarah took care of me once I was well enough to be at home. I didn't see a need for you two to make a special trip." Matt turned back towards the door, guiding Sarah along with him. "Listen, Dad. Mom sent me out to get you two. She wants you to grill. And she said something about monopolizing Sarah when the girls have been wanting to see her."

"You go along. I'll be there as soon as I've given the horses their oats."

As they walked with their arms around one another away from the stable, Sarah felt the tension leave Matt's body.

"I'm sorry about that, Sarah. I know you're trying to get to know my dad. He shouldn't have pinned you against the wall like that."

Instinctively, Sarah began to defend David, then stopped herself. _He did pin me against the wall, so to speak._ "Well, you showed up just in time."

Matt snorted. "I guess I'd better fess up. I was listening in to a lot of your conversation. Mom and the girls went inside a while ago."

Flushing, Sarah stepped away from Matt. "Hey. You were spying on me."

"I was trying to look out for you, Sarah. I trust you, but I don't trust my dad. And I'm glad I was there. I didn't miss your expression when I walked in." He reached out a hand to her.

Reluctantly, she took his hand and allowed him to draw her to his side once again. "I guess I should be grateful, not defensive. It just seems like my parents are spying on me all the time. I know they're looking out for me, and it's even justified at times, but I don't think I could take it if you did, too."

"Well, I'm not going to promise that I won't look out for you."

"And I appreciate that you care about me that much. But remember, you are going to have to let me fly on my own once I'm at the Agency. You can't watch over me all the time, my love."

"Sparrow. I guess I'll have to let you fly and live up to your codename, won't I?" As they reached the garage, he stopped Sarah and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her on the forehead.

"And you are Eagle, who never stops watching…" Sarah's eyes twinkled at Matt as she whispered the words.

Matt chuckled at Sarah's expression before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Oh gag. Get a room. Mom's been wondering if you were ever coming in. Now I know what's been keeping you. You're such a couple of lovebirds."

Blushing, Sarah attempted to pull away from Matt, but he held her fast. He rolled his eyes at Lauren in mock frustration. "Oh, get used to it, Lauren. You've seen Mom and Dad kiss."

Lauren laughed and then looked affectionately at them. "I'm just teasing. But I think Emma does want to visit with Sarah." She went back inside, shutting the door behind her.

"She said, 'lovebirds.' Do you think she heard us talking about our code names?" Sarah looked nervously at the door, then back at Matt.

"No—it was just a coincidence. You were too quiet. Let's go in."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Settling his long frame into the plush leather armchair in the first class lounge at Dulles, Lee took a sip of wine and looked over at his wife, who sat pensively. "A penny for your thoughts."

Startled out of her reverie, Amanda turned to Lee. She played with the cuff of her jacket and straightened her blouse and slacks nervously. "Oh, I was just wondering how Sarah was doing with Matt's family. All we've heard is that she arrived safely. Although we did get the photo of her engagement ring."

"Why don't you give her a call?"

"I hate to pester her…"

"A-man-da. She's your daughter. You can check up on her if you want to. I know you try not to smother the kids, but this is a big deal, meeting the folks." Lee squirmed in his seat and looked sheepish, running his finger under the open collar of his button down shirt. "Besides, I want to know, too—and we have an hour until we board our flight."

"Well, it's only seven-thirty there."

"For God's sake, if you don't call her, I will."

Amanda furrowed her brow and unlocked her phone. "Sheesh, Stetson. You don't have to get all up in arms about it." She placed the phone against her ear and deliberately looked out the window so she could avoid her husband's frustrated glare. _He's more antsy than I am about this._

Sarah answered immediately. "Hi, Mom." Amanda could tell she was walking with the phone. "You two must be all checked in and ready to get onboard, right?"

"Yes, we are, Sweetheart. Did I interrupt anything?"

"No. We are going to play a game, but everyone is still getting snacks or whatever."

"Oh? What game?"

"Just a rummy game. I never win, so that should help me stay on everyone's good sides." Sarah laughed quietly.

"Oh, now Sarah. Just be yourself. You'll be fine. So, how is it going there? How was your flight?"

"The flight was great. Right on time. The Grangers live further out in the country than I had imagined, but it only took an hour to get here from the airport."

"How are you doing?" Amanda looked back over at Lee as she spoke, a serious expression on her face.

Seeing that Amanda sensed something was off, he sat forward in his chair and tried to hear Sarah.

"I'm fine, Mom. As you know, Matt gave me the ring. It's just lovely. He's been just great, helping me feel at home here. Sharon is very nice—she seems eager to make me feel welcome, too."

"I loved the photo you sent of the ring. How about the rest of the family?"

"Lauren and I get along really well. She's quiet like Matt and mature for her age, but she's definitely got a sarcastic streak. It's kind of funny. You should have heard the banter before and during dinner. It was even worse when they found Matt and me looking at his yearbook and started making silly comments."

"It's nice they get along so well."

"Yes. They all have inherited different things from their parents. Matt has his mom's thoughtfulness, but he's quiet like his dad." _And not as intimidating._

"What's Emma like?"

"She's…vivacious. And she rambles like Sharon." Sarah giggled, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Hmm. I'll ignore that giggle of yours, young lady, because I know what you're implying. Emma sounds very different from Matt."

Sarah laughed softly. "You can say that again."

"And how are things with David?"

Amanda did not miss the brief hesitation on Sarah's end. "He's great. I helped him groom the horses after Matt and I rode them this afternoon. I was trying to give Matt some time with his sisters."

"Is he buying the story about Matt's accident?"

Sarah whispered into the phone. "It's so hard to keep up the cover, Mom."

A look of commiseration passed over Amanda's face. "I know the feeling. Is Matt doing okay?"

"Yes, but David keeps bringing up the accident. Um… You know, I think they're waiting for me. I'll talk with you more about his later, okay?"

Amanda knew that Sarah was afraid of being overheard. "It was sweet of you to take the time to help David, Sarah. Just remember what we taught you about guiding the conversation. And he seems like a good man. Just give him time."

Sarah was grateful that her mother could sense what Sarah could not say out loud over the phone. "I love you, Mom. Thanks. Give my love to Daddy. Have a safe flight and let me know when you get there."

"Love you, too, Sweetheart. I will. Give Matt a hug for me."

After saying goodbye, Amanda ended the call. Looking over at Lee, she asked, "How much of that did you catch?"

"Most of it. Thanks for turning up the volume. You're right about David, Amanda. He's suspicious about the accident story. Matt has talked with me about it some."

"I just hope they can avoid the topic…"

"Honestly, David would have made a good operative. Matt must have inherited his instincts. And yeah, let's hope they can avoid talking about it. Sarah and Matt are having the same troubles that you had with your mother, back in the day."

"Please don't remind me."

Lee sat back in his seat and adjusted his slacks. "Okay, I won't. Drink some of your wine. We'll be boarding soon. It will help you sleep on the flight."

Amanda relaxed on the couch next to Lee's chair and sipped her wine. "I can't wait to see Emily. She sounds great on the phone."

"It will be nice to be alone in London again with you, too."

At Lee's dimpled grin, Amanda blushed. "Remembering something, Scarecrow?"

"I'll never forget, Mrs. Stetson. Let's see, there was our second honeymoon."

"Yes. You took me to London not long after we found out I was pregnant with Sarah."

"Sarah came with us on several trips to London, actually."

"Except for the last two…or is it three?"

"It's three. And I'd say that we have enjoyed our room at the International on those trips as much as the tourist attractions."

Blushing at his innuendo, Amanda pretended to frown. "Finish your wine."

Lee's eyes twinkled at Amanda's as he tipped his wine glass towards his mouth. "Anything you say, my dear."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee was following his tired wife out of customs when he spotted Margaret, Emily's aide, standing beyond the doors. "Amanda, why is Emily's assistant meeting us? We aren't due at the house for a few days."

"I see her. I have no idea why she's here. Maybe it's a coincidence and she's meeting someone else."

"Heh. I'll chalk up that comment to lack of sleep. Here she comes."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. I'm here to escort you to the car. Bates is just outside in the Bentley."

"There must be some mistake. We've arranged for a driver to take us into town. We're due at the house on Wednesday." Lee looked past Margaret to the curb, hoping to see a driver holding a sign with the name Steadman written across it.

"I'm afraid Lady Farnsworth sends her apologies and requests that you join her today. We took the liberty of cancelling the other driver. There is urgent business…" The young woman was no-nonsense.

Lee looked over at his wife, who was fully awake now, her eyebrows raised. "Of course. We'll follow you to the car." His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket as they fell cautiously into step behind Margaret. He whispered to his wife. "Right on cue. She must have mental telepathy."

"I guess she didn't want us to suspect poor Margaret of pulling a fast one on a couple of retired agents."

Lee answered the call. "Hello Emily…Yes, Margaret and Bates are here to pick us up…Yes...I suppose it would be a waste of time to ask for a clue as to why…Okay, yeah. We'll see you in a while."

"I assume you have no details."

"Nope." They continued their hushed conversation, but his eyes were twinkling and the dimple had appeared on his cheek. "You didn't think poor Margaret had switched sides, did you? She and Bates, working for the Russians? Kidnapping a couple of old fogeys?"

"Speak for yourself!"

Lee grinned at his wife and then picked up the pace to catch up with Margaret, who was waiting with Bates at the curb.

Once Bates had stowed their luggage, he pulled the Bentley into traffic and directed the car towards Emily's country estate. Margaret sat in the front with Bates, while Lee and Amanda took the backseat. A reticent woman who had worked with Emily for almost ten years, Lee suspected Margaret was in her mid-thirties. Attractive with her blue eyes and wavy dark hair, she was not as tall as Amanda and had a sturdier build. When she had first hired her assistant, Emily had indicated to Lee and Amanda that Margaret's story was not very different from Emily's: widowed at a young age, but not before being pressed into service by MI6—and he was fairly certain her agent husband had been killed while on an assignment.

Actually the story was not very different from Amanda's either, although she was divorced with two young boys when Lee "recruited" her. They did not get married until years later, but they remained in the field for some time after that. The thought caused Lee to send a prayer of thanks heavenward, remembering that on more than one occasion, Amanda might have also ended up as a widow—with a young daughter as well as two sons to raise on her own.

Tristan Bates was also MI6. His role as chauffeur was merely a cover. His main responsibility was to serve as Emily's bodyguard and as a sometime partner to Margaret. Now around forty years of age, he had requested a permanent leave from the field and was unhappily riding a desk when Emily recruited him to her special "division" five years ago. Lee and Amanda had only heard bits and pieces about Bates's past, which was mostly highly classified. From what Lee had been able to glean, Bates' history was the stuff from which spy thrillers were made. Indeed, Lee had always suspected the scars on his cheek and throat had been made by a knife. He was wiry, but of average height with dark brown hair and hazel eyes; Lee imagined he could easily blend in wherever he went. Apparently Bates had managed to avoid gaining any enemies, as he was a master of disguise and he was very good at covering his tracks, not even using the same modus operandi for taking out enemy operatives from mission to mission when he worked with Emily. She did not have to worry about ghosts from Bates' past coming back to haunt them.

Knowing that Bates and Margaret would not initiate a conversation beyond the formal greetings they had exchanged at the curb, Amanda was the first to break the silence. "Margaret, Emily sounded good over the phone. I trust she is doing well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stetson. She is in remarkable health for a woman her age." Margaret turned in her seat. "She said she plans to travel to the United States for your daughter's wedding."

Lee's eyebrows shot up as Amanda offered a surprised response. "Oh! We did not expect her to come."

"She most definitely intends to be there. She has asked Bates and me to accompany her on the flight."

Bates looked in the rearview mirror and tipped his hat at the Stetsons. "I believe congratulations are in order, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson."

"Thank you, Bates. You both would be invited to the ceremony, of course."

Margaret looked over at Bates, who glanced back at her. "We would be honored to come."

Lee finally spoke up. "Should I assume that you also changed our reservations at the International?"

"Again, Lady Farnsworth sends her apologies. We have secured the Ambassador's Suite for you later in the week."

"Oh, really? This must be a big favor."

"Mr. Stetson, I'm not at liberty to…"

"I know, I know. You can't tell us."

Margaret smiled her apology and turned to face forward once again.

Lee looked over at Amanda and grinned. _The Ambassador's Suite!_ They had never stayed there, but they had visited a German dignitary there on Agency business once.

Amanda looked back at Lee, her expression guarded. "Let's just hope we solve the case, Stetson," she whispered.

An hour later they were driving through the gates of Lady Farnsworth's estate and up the driveway to her expansive home. Bates pulled the Bentley to the door and stopped. As if on cue, Smythe, the butler, appeared. Stepping up to the car, he opened Amanda's door. "Welcome to Farnsworth Manor, Mrs. Stetson."

"Thank you, Smythe."

He waited for Lee to join Amanda. "If you would follow me, Bates will bring your luggage. Lady Farnsworth is waiting for you in the sunroom."

Lee placed his hand on Amanda's back and walked alongside her behind Smythe through the centuries-old mansion. The grand foyer was the same as it always had been. Underneath soaring ceilings, dark wood contrasted with light-colored walls and furniture upholstered in warm hues. Heirloom portraits and landscapes graced the walls of the foyer and the hallway leading towards the back of the house, where the sunroom was located. Here everything was light and airy, in keeping with the cheerful personality of the home's mistress. Cream and rose toile fabric covered the armchairs and sofas. Plants placed throughout the room offered the occasional dark green compliment to the light-colored upholstery and wood floors.

Amanda and Lee immediately spotted the room's sole occupant, who was preparing to rise from her seat. She was a slightly bent, much thinner, and white-haired version of the operative they had worked with in the eighties, but she still had the same bright expression. Lee went to her side quickly.

"Emily! Please don't get up for us." He stooped to offer her a hug.

"I'm not an invalid, Lee. I'm eighty-nine, not one hundred and nine."

"It's so good to see you, Emily." As Amanda greeted their friend, Lee stepped aside to allow the women to embrace. "You look well."

"I feel well, Amanda. I must admit that I don't get out as much as I used to and I do spend a good portion of my day in this room."

"Well, it's a lovely, cheery place to be."

As Amanda looked out over the lawns and gardens of the estate, Emily followed her gaze. "Perhaps you'll remember that James renovated this room especially for me when we were first married. It's always been my favorite." Emily looked back at Lee, then at Amanda. "But I didn't send for you today just so we could talk about my sunroom."

"No, you didn't, Emily." Lee took off his leather jacket and sat on a couch nearby as the woman settled in chairs across from one another. "How bad is it?"

Emily smiled ruefully. "It's bad, Lee. I'm afraid that I'm about to press the limits of our friendship in a moment—more heavily than ever before."

"How bad can it be? You've been officially retired for twenty years."

"But we both know I've never retired. And so do our friends in Russia. They want me to retire permanently, and they don't care if it is in disgrace—or who falls along with me."

"Are you getting pressure from Putin's thugs? No offense, Emily, but I thought you were staying out of the heavy stuff."

Once again, Emily smiled ruefully. "That was my intention. But you know how one can stumble upon trouble without intending to."

Lee looked over at Amanda and smirked. "That seemed to happen to my partner and me a lot back in the day."

"Yes, well, we may not have awoken the sleeping giant, but he's awake and he's after us."

"We? Do you mean you and your team or you, Amanda, me?"

"The latter, dear."

His eyebrows raised, Lee paused before responding. "And you want Amanda and me to help you escape his den without any harm? Why not go to Francine first? We're retired—shouldn't the Agency know?"

"I thought the fewer people who knew about this, the better." Emily picked up a folder from the table next to her chair. She opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper. On it was printed a color scan of a yellowed and slightly faded newspaper article. Despite its aging, the content of the photo and the article were still quite legible.

"This is about thirty years old." Lee got up to take the paper from her.

"Oh God. Not the Lord Bromfield thing again." Lee gave a snort of disgust as he glanced at it.

Amanda flushed, remembering the embarrassment of the scandal that she had found herself embroiled in all those years ago.

"Yes. And there is more." Emily reached into the folder again and pulled out another item. This time the photo looked new, but the subjects had each aged thirty years. She passed it to Amanda.

"Oh, my gosh." Amanda's face was ashen.

Alarmed, Lee looked first at his wife, then at the photo. He took it from her hands. "What the hell? This has to be edited."

"How did they do it? Why?" Amanda's voice was quiet and strained.

Emily reached out for her hand. "Amanda, dear. I know this can't be real. I'd like to think they've mashed together photos of you both. It's really quite professionally done."

Lee took his reading glasses from his pocket and examined the photo more closely. His wife appeared to be looking fondly into the face of Lord Bromfield, who was returning the gesture. Seeing the expression on his wife's face—an expression he had often enjoyed—apparently directed at another man, a sharp pang of jealousy briefly sickened him. _Pull yourself together, Stetson. You know Amanda wouldn't cheat on you._ He held the photo at an angle so he could get a good look at the lighting on their faces, then he noted the backgrounds.

Amanda had not missed the look that passed over Lee's face. She quickly got up and went to the window and stood there, her arms wrapped around her middle. She fought the impulse to sob in frustration.

"Amanda, I think this photo of you was taken when we were in the Outer Banks. You wore this outfit while we were there, but I don't think you've worn it since. The waiter spilled marinara sauce on it and you could never get the stain out. Wasn't it a new shirt?"

Recognizing that tone of voice, Amanda turned towards her husband. A wave of affection came over her. Instead of responding in jealousy, he was determined to prove her innocence. _And with an enthusiasm just like the old days. _But after a moment her face fell. _The timing isn't tight enough to prove anything._ "I bought it in April, before Birol happened. I think I wore it once or twice before we went to North Carolina."

Emily had not missed their non-verbal cues. Now Amanda stood quietly, trying to compose herself.

Lee walked over to Amanda, placing the photo on a nearby table. Grasping her arms, he bent his head to look in her face. "Hey. I can see the photo is a fake. I trust you." He kissed Amanda and then pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

Chagrined at Amanda's reaction, Emily tried to encourage her as well. "Amanda, we suspected it was a fake from the start. While it is well done, it is obviously spurious to anyone who would do their homework. Setting aside the high moral character of both you and Lord Bromfield, and the close relationship you have with Lee, there are several facts to consider. Lord Bromfield has only been to Washington, D.C. twice in the last several years. Once was three years ago, while you were in Germany. Your time there was well-documented. The other time was early last May when you were in the middle of the horrible Birol thing. And you are always with Lee the entire time you are in England. I did not imagine that you would think I took the photo seriously."

Stepping away from Lee, Amanda finally found her voice. "But why do this? How did you find out?" She went to her purse and pulled out her reading glasses. Picking up the photo, she peered at it. "The lighting doesn't match exactly, but it is very close. I wonder if Lee's face is underneath Lord Bromfield's. Do you suppose the layers are still in the electronic file?"

"Well, to start with your last question, we only received the printout. We did not get the file. If it was edited, it would be easy to see if an image had been placed over another. To answer the questions of why and how, they have it set for distribution to all the major news agencies in Great Britain at 12:05 on Wednesday, along with a press release detailing news of his supposed affair."

"Four days from now." Lee's expression was puzzled. "But why 12:05?"

"Because at noon, Lord Bromfield is to pass off top secret plans for the new drone project."

"How does Lord Bromfield have access to plans like that?" Now Amanda was puzzled, too.

"Lord Bromfield is a former triple agent. The Russians seem to have discovered his duplicity, and they are setting him up. They hope to make him either commit treason or be accused of it—along with philandering, I guess. They have also threatened to out you as an intelligence operative."

"Oh." Amanda felt her knees go weak. She reached for the arm of a nearby chair and sat down.

Lee went to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "But why target Amanda?"

"That I haven't been able to determine, Lee. Perhaps they are hoping that by threatening to compromise Amanda, they will be more successful. Lord Bromfield would not want to take anyone down with him."

"Oh, I don't know, Emily. This sounds like payback or revenge, if you ask me." Lee stopped his pacing to look at the photo again, and then continued on his path back and forth in front of the windows.

"They know we are close. They could also have used it as a way for me to unwittingly lure you here. For that reason, you'll understand if Bates and Margaret, as well as Smythe, hover near you until this is settled."

"Smythe? I thought he really _was_ a butler." Amanda was perplexed.

"Oh, like Bates, he was looking for less action. And he does enjoy his butler duties. But they are far more expansive than the usual job description. Who do you think watches over me when Bates goes on assignment with Margaret?"

Lee merely blinked at Emily before picking the photo back up to look at it once again. "I hate to sound cavalier, ladies, but who besides us would care about this? We all know it's a fake. Lord Bromfield is not married anymore. It may harm his reputation, but not as much as it would have years ago. Why tie this to Amanda's intelligence work?"

"But Lee, they probably know your daughter is getting married. What mother wants to be accused of having an affair on the eve of her daughter's wedding, no matter how private the ceremony will be? Once accused in the papers, one is never vindicated."

"Please don't remind me." Amanda wrapped her arms about herself once again.

Lee squeezed his wife's shoulders. "I just don't understand why they have to go after her so viciously. I still say it smacks of revenge. And are you certain Bromfield is a triple agent? If he really is one, isn't there some way to vindicate him?"

Amanda looked over at Lee, imagining that he was thinking of the letter that vindicated Harry Thornton all of those years ago.

"As for the triple agent part, well, I believe I have facts to support that assertion. I would have been happy to keep that information to myself. However, despite Bates's best efforts to keep our communications secure, the Russians seem to have learned that I have found the information. They have suspected Lord Bromfield for some time, and I have the facts to prove them right. In fact, he is no longer active, but they want to make an example of him."

Staring out the windows, Amanda grew thoughtful. "Emily, this email is set to be distributed at a certain time? It must be a chron file. It would be very difficult to find the server where it is located and remove it. We will have to locate the original email account."

"Maybe we can find the original photo's digital file that way." Lee began to pace again. "Does he know they know?"

"I thought I would leave that to you, Lee. They won't be surprised if a prideful husband confronts his wife's possible lover."

"So I'm to pretend I believe this crap?"

"You could cause what appears to be an ugly flap. Play along with the Russians for now. We need to see if you can ferret out the person who has it out for Amanda and find the source of the email. You will have to show some finesse, Lee. They are even more ruthless now than in the old days."

Lee stopped his pacing and stared at Emily. "I thought I always did show finesse."

The women looked at one another, rolled their eyes, and laughed out loud, ignoring Lee's answering scowl.

After they had recovered, Amanda grew serious again. "I will have to stay away from Lord Bromfield to avoid any appearance of…you know…" She waved her hand to emphasize her point.

"I can have Bates come with me to back me up. Margaret and Smythe can stay with you two."

"That's an excellent idea." Emily started to stand; Lee rushed over to offer her his arm. "I do believe that Smythe has been signaling me that lunch is served. Let's go to the dining room and we'll finish our planning later."


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Four

As Sarah opened her eyes, she was momentarily disoriented by the strange room. It was still dark out, and when she lifted her head, she could see light coming faintly under her door. Remembering that she was at the Grangers' home, she listened and thought she could hear Matt moving about in his room across the hall. She got out of bed quickly, pulling on her thick fleece robe over her tank top and pajama bottoms as she went to her door.

Wearing olive green camouflage pants, an open long-sleeved matching camouflage shirt over an olive drab t-shirt, and work boots, Matt looked up, surprised, as Sarah stood in his doorway. "Oh, I was just grabbing a few things before heading out to the garage to meet my dad. Did I wake you?" He stepped over to Sarah, who flushed when he took her in his arms.

"It's okay. I'd be waking up about now, anyway." She put her hands on his shoulders and glanced down the hall before turning back to him. "You look like a hunter, but you could just as easily be in your Army uniform."

Matt did not reply as he pulled her into the room. He was kissing her before she could stop him.

When they broke apart, she whispered, "Matt, aren't you afraid your dad will see us like this?"

"Who cares? You're wearing a robe, and the door's open." He held her closely, brushing his lips through her hair. "I love seeing you when you first wake up."

Sarah stopped protesting and relaxed against him.

"Your hair always smells so good. Like my mom's roses."

"You say that a lot."

"Hmm. I guess I do." He continued to nuzzle her hair. _Oh, she feels so sweet right now—and soft._

"And you smell good, too. Like clean laundry." As Sarah kissed Matt again, his day-old stubble scratched against her cheek. She did not move away, but took comfort in the sensation.

He started to pull back, but she put a hand on his cheek to stop him.

"You don't want to feel that stubble…"

"When you grew out your whiskers for Kazakhstan, I didn't like it, but now I don't mind."

"Maybe you got used to it at the safe house, when I'd first see you in the morning."

Sarah could barely hear Matt's quiet voice. She spoke just as softly in reply. "After all that has happened, it's more important to me to know that you're still here and real. It's reassuring, I guess."

Matt held her tightly to him for a moment more. "Dad will come looking for me if I don't get out there. We'll be back late morning. Do you want to go for a run with me then? I'll be ready after being cramped up in the deer blind for hours."

"I'd love to."

He grinned, his grey blue eyes twinkling. "Great." He kissed her one last time and moved to the door.

"Be careful, okay?"

Matt detected the note of true concern in Sarah's voice. He turned back towards her and reached out a hand to caress her cheek before heading down the hallway. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Try to get a little more sleep."

Sarah yawned. "I just might do that. Love you."

"Love you, too."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Wake up, sleepyhead! We have girl stuff to do." The bed bounced as Emma flung herself onto it.

The room was light now. After Matt left, Sarah had dressed in sweats and made the bed. Finally sleepy, she had curled up under the afghan. Looking at the clock, she saw that she had slept another two hours. It was now past eight o'clock. She sat up and stretched. "You sure know how to roust someone from their bed, Emma." Sarah grinned sleepily at her.

Emma took a look at Sarah and the bed, a puzzled expression on her face. "You're dressed!"

"Yes. I woke up when Matt and your dad left. I thought I was up for the day, but I changed my mind and slept a couple more hours."

"Then you're ready to play! Good. We'll make some lattes and muffins. Sorry it won't be Starbuck's, but the nearest one is about twenty minutes away."

"It will still be fun."

"Yep. Hey, Matt said you drink protein smoothies for breakfast. Do you want one? Lauren likes them, too."

"I'd love that. Matt wants to go running later."

"Good." Emma bounced the bed again as she jumped up. "Hope you like looking at photos and videos. Lauren and Mom are pulling out all of the albums and tapes. And there's a ton."

"I've been looking forward to it." Sarah was standing up now, folding the afghan. She laid it across the foot of the bed and straightened the comforter.

"Great. I'll see you in the kitchen."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As Lee neared Bromfield Hall in the borrowed BMW, memories flooded back from thirty years ago. Upon seeing the Hall, he was haunted by a vision of Amanda saving him from certain death as the urn had crashed harmlessly at their feet. Then there was the chase through the maze nearby. _Oh, Amanda had looked so lovely in that dress. It clung to her body in all the right places, and it had those spaghetti straps._ What a fool he had been to ignore his feelings for her back then. Callous as he had been, he could only think about how she had embarrassed him. In the prideful manner he had usually shown her, he had helped her, but he had made her miserable in the process.

And the look she had had on her face today when she had seen the photo. She had been so pale—gray, really. It had frightened him. _God, why couldn't they just relax and have some fun for once? _This was supposed to be a social visit with Emily. And a vacation for the two of them—a break from all the stress they had experienced this year. Now she was threatened with having her safety compromised. If they could not stop the email from being sent… _Oh God. What if they tell the press she's an operative? We might have to go into witness protection. We'd never see Sarah, Phillip, Jamie, their families._ He thought of Sarah and Matt's upcoming wedding. Matt had become almost like a son to him. _I won't even be able to give my daughter away… Oh hell, we've got to get these jerks rooted out. I can't have them ruining our lives._

His mind went back to the sunroom that morning. _You were an ass to even think of being jealous of Lord Bromfield. And you let Amanda see your face._ Ashamed of his initial gut reaction to the photo of his wife with the Baron, he was determined to throw his best efforts into solving this case as soon as possible.

Parking the sedan, Lee thought of Bates in the surveillance van nearby, a necessary precaution in the event that the Russians had tracked him to the estate. Lee tapped the tiny device in his ear as he adjusted his tie. He reached for his briefcase.

"I read you, Scarecrow." Bates' reply was no-nonsense.

As much as Lee preferred Amanda for backup on cases, he had to admit that Bates was more than qualified to handle backing him up. And he was as professional as they came.

Having called ahead, Lee did not surprise the butler who answered the door.

"If you will follow me, Sir. Lord Bromfield is in his study, awaiting your visit."

Vaguely wondering why the British gentry seemed to conduct their business far from the front door of their mansions, Lee followed the butler through the great hall and one of its attached corridors until he finally arrived at the study a few minutes later. As they approached the room, a man in his mid-thirties exited the office and walked briskly down the hall away from Lee and the butler.

Rising from his desk at the appearance of the butler, the baron had reached Lee before the servant could announce his presence. The large man's handshake was still firm and his face had not aged much over the years, although what was left of his hair was no longer dark, and perhaps had more salt than pepper. He wore slacks and dress shirt, but unlike Lee, no tie or suit jacket. "Mr. Stetson. How good of you to come here. I trust you had no trouble finding Bromfield Hall after all of these years?"

"No trouble at all, Lord Bromfield." Lee wondered if he was feeling insecure as he made certain to return the man's handshake with the same energy as it had been delivered. Taller and trimmer than the baron, Lee noted that while his own hair was now silver, at least he had a full head of it.

"Excellent." Having surreptiously made note of the ring on Lee's left hand, Lord Bromfield continued, "I trust your lovely wife is doing well? It must be twenty years since we've seen one another."

"She is…doing as well as can be expected, Sir. We came over to enjoy our Thanksgiving with Lady Farnsworth, but there has been trouble."

The baron's brow furrowed. "Oh? I hope nothing is wrong… If I may be so bold, I was so pleased to see that you and Mrs. King had married. As you know, I was not able to salvage my marriage."

Lee cleared his throat. "I am sorry about that."

The baron waved his hand. "That is water under the bridge. It was not meant to be." He waved to the couch and chairs nearby. "Please, have a seat. Would you like something? Tea? Something more stimulating?"

"Thank you, I'm fine."

"That will be all, Carruthers."

Lee heard the butler's steps retreating down the hall before Lord Bromfield closed the study door and came to sit in an armchair across from Lee, who had chosen the couch.

"I sense that you would like to get to the point, Mr. Stetson. I sent my secretary away so we might have some privacy."

"I apologize for intruding upon your day. If I may, Sir. You have had this room checked recently for listening devices?"

"Not twenty minutes ago. My secretary did it while I watched." Lord Bromfield's posture was no longer relaxed.

Satisfied with that information, Lee continued. "It has come to my attention that your work for the British government has not been restricted to the House of Lords."

"This has something to do with my work for MI6?"

Lee cleared his throat. "And the Russians."

Lord Bromfield stared impassively out the window. "I am not a double agent."

"I have evidence that would indicate you are a triple agent, Sir." Lee spoke softly, still leery of the butler or someone else who might be listening nearby.

"How interesting. And as much as I appreciate your help to me in the past, Mr. Stetson, I am not sure why you are coming to me now with this cloak and dagger story."

Lee opened the briefcase he had set on the floor at his feet. He pulled out the file Emily had given him and produced the scan of the old photograph of Lord Bromfield and Amanda at the park. "This will look familiar to you, I'm sure."

"Of course it does. Why are you dredging up this old case, Mr. Stetson? Surely you and your wife would like to forget it."

Lee pulled out the more recent, edited photo. "But unfortunately, we are not able to forget it—at least the Russians would not like us to." He passed it to the baron.

"Oh dear. This must be edited. It's a fake. As beautiful as your wife is, Mr. Stetson, I continue to have the utmost respect for her and would never consider pursuing anything other than a polite acquaintance with her, for both of your sakes."

Lee found himself relaxing somewhat. _Stetson, you KNOW that she didn't fool around on you. Why do you need his reassurance? _ "I appreciate that, Lord Bromfield. However, this photo is a minor issue in comparison to the other issue at stake. The Russians are demanding plans for the drone project—by noon on Wednesday. If they don't receive them, they will expose you as a triple agent and an email with this photo will be broadcast to the press at 12:05 p.m. that day."

"Do you mean to say that they know I am…was…a triple agent? Why else would they threaten me? And why involve your wife?"

"They probably know you well enough that to effectively put the pressure on you, they have to involve another party. And they have their own grudges against my wife and me. Some of Putin's people in the FSB go way back to the KGB days. I'm sure you're aware of that." Lee gathered up the papers and placed them back in the folder. "The question is, how did they find out you were a triple agent? Is there someone on your staff—in your employ, who may have betrayed you?"

"I should hope not." The baron's face fell. "But I have been fooled in the past."

"We all make mistakes, Lord Bromfield. And we don't know it is someone on your staff." Lee thought to himself that his wife had really brushed off on him. He never would have been that reassuring all those years ago.

"So, shall I assume you have a plan?"

"We have one, of sorts. It is still being worked out. For now, I am supposed to take the photo seriously. We will have to do some play acting. If you will forgive me, I would like to get back to my wife after we put on our little performance. We just flew in today. We will contact you when we need your help."

"So, have you come here to threaten me—put on a show for whomever is watching?"

"Yes. We will need to start now. We may have taken too long here already."

Lord Bromfield raised his eyebrows and took a breath. Summoning his most commanding voice, he bellowed, "So, have you come here to threaten me, Mr. Stetson? Do you really think that will help anything?"

Lee stood up and barked out his reply. "You don't really know me, Bromfield, or you would take me seriously." Surprised, he found it cathartic to holler at the English lord. "Don't come near her, or you will live to regret it."

"If she has looked for greener pastures, it is too late to make threats, Stetson. Get out before I summon my staff."

At that remark, Lee's thunder lessened somewhat. _It used to be easier to act out these covers_, he thought ruefully.

"Fine! I'm going. But you haven't seen the last of me, Bromfield."

Lee stormed out of the baron's study, briefcase in hand. He did not wait for the butler to catch up with him, but headed straight back the way he came.

In the van down the lane from the estate, Bates listened attentively. With things going as planned, he expected to see the BMW come roaring out onto the lane in just a few minutes. Over the headset, Bates could hear Lee's rapid breathing as he apparently wasted no time going to the car.

Suddenly, there was a loud impact noise, making Bates jump. Static and noise came over the headphones as Lee's earpiece was apparently knocked free and possibly damaged in some sort of scuffle. Vaguely he could hear a man's groans and hushed voices moving farther away from the device. A door shut and there was silence.

Checking his computer screen, Bates saw that Lee's GPS tracker was still intact. Sewn into his underwear in a rather private location, it was not likely to be disturbed. Or so Bates hoped. He watched to see if they were taking Lee off the premises. When the blip moved beyond the building, he switched the view to the monitor located in the dashboard of the van and hustled to get in his seat and start the vehicle. He tapped his Bluetooth. "Bates here."

Margaret's voice responded quickly. "Team two here. We read you. What's going on?"

By "we," Bates knew that Margaret was not alone, so he kept his voice calm and his tone professional. "Scarecrow has been compromised. I'm tracking him now."

"Smythe here, Bates. Shall we inform home base?"

"Not yet. I will try to intercept their vehicle. I would request your assistance." He smiled ruefully to himself as he pulled out onto the road, a kilometer behind the vehicle carrying Lee Stetson. His plan to have Margaret and Smythe travel to an inn not far from Bromfield Hall had been a good one. The increased security force at Farnsworth Manor would provide the protection needed for her ladyship and Stetson's wife. Thankfully it had not been difficult to persuade her ladyship and the Stetsons to follow his plan for further backup at Bromfield Hall.

With the village not far ahead, he knew he would have to make his move quickly. He closed the distance between his van and the abductors' vehicle. It did not take him long to come within one hundred meters of their van. Without slowing down, he raced past the vehicle, assessing its occupants as he glanced to his left and swerved in front of them. In a dangerous maneuver with his top heavy vehicle, he executed what the Yanks called a bootlegger's turn and blocking the country lane, forced the other van to a stop.

Margaret's voice sounded in the Bluetooth. "We are about a half a kilometer out."

Grabbing his Enfield assault rifle as he jumped from the driver's seat, Bates was aware of the distant sound of Margaret and Smythe's sedan approaching rapidly from the direction in which he had been headed a moment ago. In one smooth motion, he chambered a round and clicked off the safety. Using his van for cover, he quickly peeked around the corner of it and aimed at where he hoped the driver would be.

He was in luck. The driver was dead on the second shot. His accomplice was nowhere to be seen, but Bates could hear the back of the van opening.

A groggy Lee Stetson was pushed around the corner of the vehicle, his abductor using him for cover. "Don't try anything, or I will shoot him."

_These prats! Did they think he was born yesterday? There was no way this bloody devil was going to get anywhere._ He did not hide the cocky tone in his voice. "Whatever you say, sir." Bates raised the Enfield and fired one shot, taking out the side mirror of the van.

The bullet had its desired effect. Lee's captor jumped, turning his body just enough to expose himself. Bates took careful aim and with one bullet, felled Lee's would-be assailant. Lee collapsed to the ground alongside the dead man just as Smythe and Margaret's sedan skidded to a halt nearby.

Bates heard heels clicking on the tarmac as well as the heavier tread of boots as he bent to check on their American charge. He glanced back at Margaret and Smythe. "He's taken a nice blow to the head, but he appears to be all right otherwise. Let's take him to your car."

Images swam before Lee's eyes and his head throbbed. He was in a sedan—a Ford, he thought—his body seeming to move beyond his control with each bump in the road. He was silent as his mind cleared and his senses began to take in his surroundings. With relief he realized Smythe and Margaret were sitting in the front seat. _Thank God they got me away from those stinking Russian operatives. But they're going to kill me with this driving._ "Smythe, can't you slow down a bit?" He sat up, holding his head. "I've got a pounding headache."

"Sorry, Sir. Once our backup arrived, Bates told us to get back to the manor double time. You still aren't secure and her ladyship will have our heads if we don't get you medical assistance right away."

"Whatever." Lee sighed heavily and slouched in his seat. _Maybe they'll give me something for this blasted headache_. "Have you told my wife what happened?"

"No, Sir. Her ladyship's orders."

Lee grimaced to himself. _Emily is as wise as ever. She knows that Amanda would be flipping out until she could see I'm really okay._ After what seemed like an interminable drive, the sedan headed through the back gate of the manor and to the service entrance of the estate. Two security guards rushed out, bringing a wheelchair with them.

"I'm not going in that thing. Do you all think I'm an invalid?"

"Sir…" Smythe was at Lee's door, attempting to assist him, but Lee held up a hand and tried to get out of the car on his own.

When he stood up, he started to sway, causing the guards to rush towards him. Catching Lee before he could fall, they eased him into the wheelchair. Lee looked up at Smythe sheepishly. "Maybe I do need a little assistance this one time. They clocked me pretty good."

"Yes, sir. Of course." Smythe's expression was impassive as he took the briefcase and walked beside Lee's wheelchair into the manor. He, too, was of average height and build, but upon closer examination, Lee could see he carried himself like a trained operative. His graying blonde hair and blue eyes gave him a distinctive air.

One of the security guards stayed behind to park the car while Margaret went to help Bates with the equipment. A "clean up crew" was on its way with the other van; Lee's abductors would be picked up by MI6's morgue team in an hour. He resisted smiling to himself at their efficiency.

As his chair was turned around and wheeled backward through the doorway, Lee looked over in time to see Bates pull Margaret into the van and shut the door. He raised his eyebrows but did not say anything. Instead, he put his mind to devising a creative way to mollify his wife once she found out he had nearly been abducted by the Russians. Again.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah sat side by side with Sharon as she showed the last of the photo albums, her favorite, to Sarah. It was all pictures of Matt. In the kitchen nearby, Emma was helping Lauren knead pizza dough for the party. They listened while their mother slowly went over the pages, allowing Sarah to examine each photo carefully.

"Oh, look at that one. He must be no more than two years old. And his hair is so blonde."

"You're right about his age. Have you noticed how he's holding his bear? Look how he's hanging on to me in the next photo." Watching as Sarah pored over the photos, she continued. "He's always been the most cuddly of the three children. Do you remember the photo I showed you of Lauren, when we brought her home from the hospital? He was trying to hug her in her car seat."

Sarah blushed, knowing her future husband, the intelligence operative, would likely be embarrassed if he could hear their conversation. But she was enjoying every minute of it. She grew bold and offered, "He's still cuddly."

"I noticed that he likes to keep his arm around you."

Sarah blushed again. "Well, he's been feeling especially affectionate the last few days. We haven't had much time together lately, and I think he wants to be sure I'm comfortable here."

"Still, it seems like a habit for him. He's so happy, Sarah. He would never admit it, but he was feeling lonely and isolated before you came into his life. I could tell from the moment he started talking about you back in May or June that he was falling in love."

"Oh, that's sweet to say."

Lauren chimed in from the kitchen. "She's not exaggerating, Sarah. He's never talked about a girl—anyone or anything—the way he's talked about you."

"Thank you for telling me that. It really means a lot. I love him so much." Flustered, Sarah looked down at the album. She feared she had said too much, but Sharon placed her arm around Sarah's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. They finished looking through the album.

Just as Sharon was closing the cover, there was a commotion in the utility room. David stood in the doorway. "Sharon, could you lend us a hand? The processor was in the neighborhood, so he's coming sooner than I expected."

"Okay. I'll be right there. What did you shoot?"

"A few deer. I'm giving most of the meat away. Matt got one of the boars that have been pestering Ranger. Hit the little devil right in the heart with his knife."

At the mention of the boar, all three Granger women put down what they were doing and headed towards the utility room and the door to the garage. Sarah sat, frozen in her seat for a moment. Then she followed them outside.

On the gravel driveway, past the vehicles, she could see the women standing in a cluster. Matt was crouched low, and his father was bent over him. As Sarah approached, Sharon moved away from the group and went into the garage. "I hope you don't mind a little blood, Sarah." She continued on, apparently going back to the house for something.

Sarah hesitated at Sharon's warning, but went over to the group. _I can handle blood. I cut up enough chickens for Grandma…_

Her bravado wavered as she finally came abreast of Matt's sisters and looked down. Beside Matt, a wild hog lay on a tarp.

Matt watched Sarah approach, a look of concern on his face. "He died quickly, Sarah."

Emma grabbed Sarah's arm in her enthusiasm. "Wow. I can't wait to tell our friends about this, Sarah. Matt threw his knife right into his chest."

"I can see that." Her brow furrowed and she put her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't have a choice. He charged us after we came down for the deer. We were in the blind when several does—I guess ten or twelve—came to the corn we had set out. Dad and I picked out a few and shot them quickly—we each got two. He said he'd seen twenty there recently, so I guess they're really hurting for food."

David joined in. "That hog really surprised us. I guess they're pretty hungry, too. I picked up my rifle when he showed up, but Matt was quicker. I'm glad—he was almost on us."

Sarah nodded, but she had grown pale.

Matt gazed at her, a worried expression on his face. "Listen, I'll be in soon. Dad is going to talk to the processing guy. We can go for a run."

"Okay." Sarah glanced down once again at the feral pig. It was then that she finally noticed the blood on Matt's hands. His knife, also bloody, lay on the tarp next to the boar. She thought distractedly that he must have been preparing to clean the knife after removing it from the animal. Her eyes went to the blood on his hands again.

"Sarah." Her eyes went to Matt's. He searched her face. _Was she having a flashback?_

Lauren had not missed Sarah's reaction. Gently, she took Sarah's arm. "Come on. This would gross out just about anyone. I'm done out here myself." The two young women walked back to the house. Sarah heard voices behind them, but Lauren did not stop walking.

"I guess she doesn't have the stomach for this sort of thing."

Lauren tossed back over her shoulder, "Give her a break, Emma. Didn't Sarah tell us this morning that's she's never been hunting?"

David's voice was low, but Sarah could hear him. "You should go after her, Matt."

"I know, Dad." Matt's voice was too quiet to make out the rest of his words.

They walked into the utility room and past a surprised Sharon, but Sarah did not look at her as she continued on her own through the kitchen and to her room. Sarah heard Lauren speaking to Sharon as she shut the door behind her and sat down in the rocking chair.

Like a broken record, the images of the blood on Matt's hands and the knife on the tarp ran over and over again in her mind. Suddenly the scene in her mind changed. She was in the park, watching her father pull up Matt's shirt, exposing the knife wounds he had received. It was no accident. Why couldn't they just tell the truth? It was an attack. She wanted to scream it out, but instead she started rocking back and forth in the chair.

After a few minutes, there was a soft knock on the door, and it opened. Gripping the arms of the chair, Sarah continued rocking, refusing to look at Matt as he walked in a shut the door behind him. She knew it was him. She always knew when he entered a room. He came over to her and crouched down so he could see eye to eye with her. He placed his hand on top of hers. His hand was clean now, with no traces of the blood that had been there before, but she did not acknowledge him as she still gripped the arms of the chair.

"Sarah." When she did not look at him, he tried again. "Sarah. Beloved. Please say something." He continued to speak softly, forcing himself to keep his anxiety out of his voice.

Suddenly she reached towards him, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and exposing his torso underneath. More worried about Sarah than his modesty, Matt did not move; he waited to see what she was doing.

She stared at the scars on his lower chest and abdomen. After a moment Sarah shook herself. Seeming to realize that she had done, finally, she hastily covered his torso once again. Her voice was quiet as the words spilled out. "Oh God, I was back at the park. You threw your knife at me. Then Daddy was pulling up your shirt and you were so horribly injured."

Matt stared at her as he processed her words and her actions.

"It was no accident." Her voice was still quiet, but insistent.

"No, it wasn't." His voice matched hers, soothing her.

"We always have to lie about it." Sarah looked at him now, feeling as if she were waking up from a bad dream. "I had a flashback when I was sitting here. Everyone thinks I freaked out over a dead animal when I was outside, but I was just caught off-guard. " With her free hand, she rubbed her forehead with her hand. "It was hard, seeing you with the bloody knife."

"I don't think you freaked out. And I hope you don't think I threw the knife at you. I was trying to stop the person who was abducting you."

"I'm sorry." Almost as a sort of release, words began to rush from her mouth. "I know you were. We've talked about this with Kirby. You almost died. Your heart stopped. You were in the ICU on a respirator. And in the park, there was so much blood, all around us."

"Yes. And you haven't remembered me throwing the knife before." Matt had no trouble understanding Sarah's jumbled thoughts. They had talked about that day in the park several times during their sessions with the Agency psychiatrist, but she had been frustrated that she could not remember her father rescuing her from the man who had grabbed her and tried to drag her away. Dr. Kirby had said that he could not know if Sarah was repressing the events or if the concussion had caused some damage to her memory.

"Your blood was all over my hands."

Matt took in her words. He wanted to embrace her, but he knew she needed to talk first. In her memories of that day, Sarah focused on the blood and carnage, and it pained him. She had never seen anything like it. After having spent two years in Afghanistan, sometimes near the worst of the action, Matt was no longer shocked by it. But Sarah had been forced to see things Matt wished she had never seen. Kirby said patients with personalities like his would not worry about themselves, just the person they loved. That was what haunted him at times. They had come so close to taking his beloved Sarah from him. Not once, not twice, but three times.

"Your wounds looked ghastly to me."

"You haven't remembered that before, either." _She needed to see that I was healed—that's why she looked at my chest. Oh Lord, please heal her heart._

Finally Sarah slumped in the chair, her head in her hands. She wept softly.

Matt pulled her from the chair and onto his lap. "I'm sorry, Sarah." Holding her closely, he ran his hand down her back, caressing it gently. Eventually she hugged him back and pulled out a tissue.

"I guess the blood on my hands triggered the memory."

"Yes. I'm so embarrassed." She stopped to blow her nose. "We can't say anything. No one is supposed to know I was there when you were injured." Suddenly, she pulled away. "Why did you have to kill the boar with the knife, anyway? Couldn't you have shot it with your rifle? Wouldn't that have been safer—easier?"

"I'm faster with the knife, and it was right there. If I had reached for my rifle, it would have been too late."

"But I saw where you hit it. It looked like you almost missed."

"Actually, I was kneeling on the ground, and it's best to hit them down low in the chest, where the heart is. They're too tough elsewhere."

"It sounds like you're trying to say that God worked it out for the best."

"Yeah, I guess I am. It was Providential that it worked out the way it did. He was watching over me, Sarah."

Watching his face, she said, "Okay. I'm really glad about that. But why does He keep throwing all of this at us? You could have been hurt again."

"But I wasn't. I'm perfectly fine. Sweetie, in our jobs, we will be in dangerous positions from time to time. But we'll just have to trust in Him—and our training. It's the same thing with hunting or driving down the freeway."

He shifted back, pulling Sarah with him so he could lean up against the bed. "Look, this was really disturbing, but we need to make the best of it, so we won't go into a downward spiral. We need to keep moving away from what happened to us. And we're going to have to get through the legal stuff with the attorneys next month—at least we don't have to testify in court."

"No. Thank God for that." Sarah thought of the times in Kirby's office, when she had watched Matt's troubled face as he had talked about the attack. He kept the knife because he was proficient with it. And in the end, it was safer than a gun, especially if it was usually sheathed. "Your skills with a knife have saved lives more than once." She rested her head on his chest.

He tightened his arms about her. "I don't like using it, but it does come in handy sometimes."

"I don't tell you often enough how much I admire you."

Chuckling, he bent his head to look in her face. "Where is that coming from?"

"Oh, you're eagle eye aim brings it to mind. Or your concern for me—that you're patient enough to talk things through. Thank you." She paused and then her eyes twinkled at him. "I think you've figured out that I admire your chest, too."

"I know. That was pretty audacious to pull up my shirt like that."

She leaned her head against his chest again. "Well, you have an amazing body." Her voice grew sober. "I just needed to see that you were whole and healed. The memory was so vivid."

"I shouldn't tease you. I understood that. And you should feel comfortable around me. Besides, you've seen my chest before."

As he finished speaking, he felt her hand move around to his back and slip under his shirt. He smiled as they sat there holding one another, not saying anything.

After a several minutes, he thought he heard movement in the hall, beyond the closed door.

He whispered into Sarah's ear. "Play along with me." Shifting her from his lap, he said in a louder voice, "The processor is here with my dad and mom. They don't need me. Let's go for a run." He got up.

The expression of concern on her face belied her cheerful voice. "Okay. I just need to change into my shorts."

"I'll see you in a minute." As Matt approached the door to Sarah's room, he thought he heard steps in the hallway again. Opening the door, he looked quickly towards the kitchen. He saw no one, but he thought he detected a shadowy reflection move along on the wall, as if someone had stepped just out of sight into the living room. He started towards the kitchen, but his sisters and mother were there in the midst of a discussion.

"Is Sarah all right, Matt?" Laura was genuinely concerned.

"Thanks. She's fine. We're going for a run."

"Okay. Lunch is in an hour."

He hesitated, wanting to ask if someone had been in the hallway, but there was no way to ask the question without it seeming awkward. Before going back to his room, he glanced in the living room. No one was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Five

As Matt kept pace with Sarah, he watched her glancing at the scenery. _She seems fine, now—and determined to overcome her fear of wild boars._

Remembering their conversation as they stretched, he felt a measure of pride.

"We can run along the road if you want." Matt tried to remain nonchalant.

"I know where you're going with this, Matt. You're trying to help me save face over my fear of wild boar."

"Now—"

"It's okay. This is just like everything else that makes me nervous. I can't move past things if I give into fear. We're out in the country—let's enjoy it."

"Okay. But there's no sense in asking for trouble. We'll stay away from the deer blind. The boar want the corn. And they don't rummage around in the open, so I'll pick paths that don't have a lot of underbrush."

"You're not babying me?"

"No. This is how we plan ops and surveillance. It's common sense when you're walking in an urban area at night."

"Makes sense. Daddy and Mom drilled me on this sort of thing after they told me what they did for a living."

"A good operative does not look for trouble unless he has to. And even then, he avoids unnecessary danger."

"I wish you could run the freshman training instead of Wong," Sarah joked half-heartedly. "He intimidates me."

Matt brought his thoughts back to the present. His eyes looked at the ground, checking for rocks and other hazards, then traveled up his fiancee's long, slender legs to her shorts. Running kept her leg muscles toned; he had always admired the view when running behind her. Once he would not have allowed his gaze to linger. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had had with his father in the deer blind that morning.

"Well, if you really are waiting, it must be pretty tough. It's obvious you're very attracted to her."

Matt chose to ignore his father's use of the word _if_. "We're in love, Dad. We're showing our affection for one another."

"Not everyone is that affectionate, Matt."

Trying not to raise his voice and scare the deer, Matt hissed at his father. "Dad! All I've done is put my arm around her when we're with you guys."

"I've seen you two kiss."

Matt set his mouth. He was irked. Somehow he could tolerate Lee spying on him and Sarah, but not his father. "Just what did you see?" _Oh, I hope he didn't see us on the bench after I gave her the ring._

"It was in the garage. I waited so I wouldn't embarrass Sarah. I knew you wouldn't care."

"Dad, that was hardly anything." _Something else is bothering Dad. This is petty stuff._

David was quiet for several moments. "You're right. I guess I'm kind of worried about several things."

"Dad, I've told you, Sarah and I are meant for one another. She's my best friend. And I love her so much—I didn't know it was possible to love someone that much."

"That's very reassuring, but as I said before, you haven't known her long. I guess I need to get over that. And I would like to believe you've waited. But she's such an attractive girl, you're a physical person, and you love one another."

Watching his father's face, Matt realized it might be helpful to open up to his father. The older man was genuinely concerned. "To be honest, I think about her so much that I have to force myself _not_ to think about her. Sure, I dream about doing ordinary stuff as a married couple, but I also find myself thinking about the physical stuff. You know, in high school, when I made the decision to wait until marriage, I never imagined it would be like this. Quite frankly, waiting is the hardest thing I've ever done—and I'm nervous about our wedding night."

"Nervous? As in, will it be awkward, uncomfortable, or worse? You two aren't a couple of high schoolers under the bleachers."

Matt reddened. "I know, Dad."

David watched Matt's face. "Look, I know you're embarrassed, but everyone has a first time. Sure, it won't be like the movies—in fact it is likely to be pretty awkward the first few times, but you'll get the hang of it quickly, just like you do everything else. And you can both still enjoy it. It will be nice just not having to worry about holding back. I remember being pretty miserable some nights, after a particularly great date with your mom."

Clearing his throat, Matt did not answer, but looked out at the corn, willing some deer to come along. David could see his face was still flushed.

"It will be okay, Son. You'll figure it out."

Running behind Sarah, Matt blushed again. It had been kind of embarrassing to talk with his dad, but he was glad he had. He already had a plan forming for the first night. _I guess Dad just affirmed that I'm on the right track._

As the path turned, Sarah glanced back. "Keep going," he huffed. "You're headed the right way."

His mind drifted back to his conversation with his father. He had been quick to reply to David's encouraging words. "Thanks, Dad." Matt looked over at David. "And thanks for believing me."

"I'm sorry. It's a special thing in this day and age to wait. I should be congratulating you for getting this far." David shifted positions in his seat and grew bold with his advice. "There are a few things that helped me through our engagement…"

Somehow Matt had managed to endure hearing the suggestions his father had doled out. As uncomfortable as it was for him, Matt knew that his father rarely had a chance to influence his son anymore. He was glad that he had forced himself to listen with an open mind. But he was not convinced that his father had voiced all of his concerns. _I really hope he isn't going to start grilling me at some point about what I do for a living._

"Earth to Matt!" Sarah's breathless voice finally reached his ears.

"Sorry!"

"Do we head back from here? I don't want to go too far if we're going to be up late tonight."

"Sure." As the path widened, Matt ran alongside Sarah, once again focusing his mind on her and their run.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Gratefully, Lee relaxed in the bed, gingerly allowing his head to rest against the pillow. Emily's on-call doctor had given him something for the pain, but a dull ache remained. He grimaced slightly as his wife slid under the covers beside him.

"I'm sorry Lee. I tried not to jostle you."

"You don't weigh enough to jostle me, Amanda."

"You know what I mean." Tentatively she reached out a hand to lightly caress his cheek.

He reached up to cover her hand with his own. "Hmm. That feels good." He sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Just go to sleep."

"You okay?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that."

"I'm just grateful to be in bed with my wife, instead of in some hospital bed. Emily has a pretty nice set up. Hardly had to talk to the doctor at all." He smiled to himself.

"I would have felt better if you'd had a CT."

"I wasn't hit that hard. The doctor said I wasn't out that long, no memory loss…no real symptoms except my bump…" He tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully, groaning as he did so. "I wonder what Bates and Margaret found out from Lord Bromfield. Do you suppose he knew what was going on? Maybe he had me taken…why _did_ I get taken, anyway?"

"Go to sleep, Stetson." Amanda continued to run her fingers along the side of his face, his hand having fallen to the side.

"I think Bates and Margaret have a thing going."

"Listen to you. Now that Sarah and Matt are practically married, you're starting in on Bates and Margaret."

"No, really, Amanda. I've been suspecting the last few times we've been here. Today I saw him pull her into the van and close the door."

"They were probably shutting down the equipment."

"Or he was having a little tete a tete with her after a rough assignment." Lee raised his eyebrows, but winced as his head throbbed once again. "I can remember you needing some reassurance more than once. Bates had to take out the Russians on his own. He didn't have time to wait for back up or they would have gotten to the village."

"I know what happened. And I didn't mind your 'reassurance' this evening, either." When she had tried to hide her panic after hearing about her husband's abduction, Lee had seen right through her façade. At the first moment alone, he had tugged on her hand, pulling her down to his gurney so he could kiss her. Emily had walked in shortly after, catching him caressing Amanda's face. "And thankfully Emily doesn't mind your affectionate displays."

"Well, they were pretty tame compared to the other night."

"Hmm. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to joke around. I'm getting pretty tired of my loved ones having head injuries." She stopped caressing his face, too fatigued to move her hand anymore. After a minute, she spoke again. "Maybe you're right about Bates and Margaret. But it's not our business." Her voice drifted off.

Lee smirked as he heard his wife's even breathing. Even with a head injury, he still could not fall asleep before Amanda. And she had slept on the plane. Closing his eyes, he soon drifted off as well.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Pulling off of the driveway onto the closely cropped grass nearby, Matt parked the Hyundai near several other vehicles. He had already dropped Lauren and Emma off near the door, both laden down with the pizzas they had made with Sarah that afternoon. She had offered to carry in some of the pizzas, but Lauren had insisted they did not need the help.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for letting me watch the game with my dad. I hope you didn't mind helping the girls in the kitchen."

"Not at all. I'm glad you could spend some time with your dad watching your team. And you know I enjoy cooking." As Sarah reached for her purse, she laughed a little. Matt detected a hint of nervousness in her tone. "I think Lauren was showing me a little mercy, so I could walk in with you. I think she figured out I'm feeling a little intimidated about meeting your friends."

Matt reached for her hand, fingering her engagement ring as he reassured her. "Do you remember what I told you at the airport when you were nervous about meeting my family, who, by the way, loves you?"

Sarah smiled shyly. "Yes, I remember." _You love me like crazy, you beautiful man. I love you like crazy, too._

His eyes twinkled as her cheeks blushed. "I'm not bringing you to meet my friends so they can give their approval. I'm bringing you to meet my friends so I can show you off." He caressed her arm as he appraised her appearance. He marveled that somehow she always managed to carry herself with an air of elegance, even in her casual clothes; tonight she wore a light blue cardigan over her white ruffled blouse and a simple pair of flats with her jeans. She had lost weight that fall, so the jeans were a little loose, but with her blouse tucked in, he had been able to admire how the pants sat on her hips when he helped her into the car earlier. He ran his hand lightly over her braid. "You look so nice tonight. I love your hair like this."

"Now, Matt…"

Before she could say anything more, he had gently grasped her chin and leaned in to place his lips on hers, kissing her slowly. Finally, he pulled away. His voice was husky as he uttered, "You're going to be my wife, Sarah. Please don't be nervous around my friends. I want you to have a good time with them. I know they'll like you."

"They're going to wonder what's keeping us."

Matt reached for his door handle, grinning impishly over at her. "Let 'em wonder." His door shut as he walked around to her side of the car.

She quickly checked her makeup and hair in the visor mirror to make sure it was not obvious they had been making out—sort of.

As they walked in the front door, Sarah recognized Kate from the photo right away. Their hostess welcomed them before Matt could take Sarah's sweater from her.

Kate was as tall as Sarah, but with a larger build. Her auburn hair was cut to shoulder length, and she wore it in a simple style. Sarah noticed that the smattering of freckles across her cheeks gave Kate a down-to-earth look. She wore a lightweight knit top over a camisole, and cowboy boots with her worn jeans. Noting Kate's friendly, self-confident manner, Sarah wondered briefly why Matt had not been attracted to her.

"Matt! It's so great to see you." After giving him a quick hug, she turned her attention to Sarah, smiling kindly at her. "You must be Sarah. I'm so excited to finally meet you. Matt wouldn't even send me a photo of you. He's so nervous about putting things on the internet." She reached out to embrace Sarah.

Having grown up the child of intelligence operatives, Sarah was used those kind of comments from her own friends and brushed it aside. Immediately feeling at ease in the presence of the other young woman, Sarah hugged her back. "It's so nice to meet you, too. I'm glad to finally get a chance to see Matt's friends."

As Matt watched the two women, a small smile flitted across his lips. He could just hear the words Kate spoke quietly in Sarah's ear.

"Try not to be overwhelmed. Just about everyone was able to make it, so it's a pretty big group. But they're all friendly and won't bite." She looked to her side and smiled as a tall, slim, dark-haired man about Matt's age walked up and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, and I want you both to meet my boyfriend, Micah."

After they exchanged greetings, Matt took Sarah around the room for introductions. She felt a sense of relief as she realized that Matt and Kate had been right. There were a lot of people to meet, perhaps twenty-five, but they were all friendly. As they neared the end of their circle of the large great room, they came across two younger men about Lauren's age. After greeting them with handshakes, he introduced them to Sarah. Brian was as tall as Matt, with brown hair and a dimpled smile. From his build, Sarah guessed that her worked out, but probably not as seriously as Matt. Josh, the more quiet one of the two, was fair-haired, slimmer, and a few inches shorter.

"Hey, Granger. We heard you took out a boar today. With a knife. Still the he-man, eh?" Brian laughed at his own joke, then reached over to slap Matt on the shoulder.

"I suppose Emma told you all about it."

Sarah watched as Josh started a little at Matt's mention of Emma's name. She glanced at Matt to see if he noticed, but he was talking with Brian and did not see the change in his friend's demeanor. When the conversation focused on the boar, she excused herself and went to the kitchen in search of Lauren and Emma.

She found them pulling pizzas from the oven and slicing them into small portions. Kate was busy setting food out on the counters and a large table that was already groaning with food.

"Can I do anything to help?"

Both Kate and Lauren spoke at the same time. "Sure!" Lauren grinned and demurred to her friend, the hostess, who continued, "We still haven't gotten out the paper plates and plastic utensils. You'll see we left a place for them over there." Kate pointed with her chin as she set two bowls on the table.

"After that, could you please slice up the last pizza, Sarah? It will be done in a minute or two." Lauren went back to slicing the other pizzas with Emma.

As Sarah busied herself with the plates and utensils, she overheard Lauren and Emma, who did not seem to be hiding their conversation from Sarah and Kate.

"So, did you talk with him?"

Sarah noticed that Emma grew defensive as she replied. "Not yet. Have you talked with Brian?"

"Oh Emma. Of course I said hello to him." Lauren seemed exasperated. Not seeming to care if Sarah and Kate were listening, she did not try to whisper. "Brian and I stay kind of close, you know that. We keep in touch. He calls me sometimes. But it's a big deal to have a serious relationship with someone who goes to school so far away." She turned to Sarah. "Did you meet Brian?"

"Yes, I did. He seems like a friendly person. He was talking with Matt about the boar when I left them."

She chuckled. "Figures. He loves to hunt. It's common knowledge that we're kind of more than friends, but we're taking our time until graduation in May, since I got into that program at the hospital in Round Rock. He's feeling pretty confident about UT for his Master's. Once everything is settled, we'll see how it goes."

The timer on the oven started to chime. Sarah went over to turn off the timer and pull the pizza from the oven.

"I don't know why you act like it's so casual. He kissed you that time." Emma hissed her reply to Lauren's earlier comment, but it was still loud enough that Kate and Sarah had to pretend they had not overheard.

Lauren's eyebrows went up. "More than once, if you really want to know. But we were talking about you and Josh. He really likes you. Give him a chance. I think you two have a lot of similar interests."

"If you really must know, he makes me nervous. He's your age."

"Just try sitting with him while we eat. You know he's a nice guy. He's just quiet and kind of shy. And he's graduating in December. He's already got a job in Austin, so he wouldn't be far away. You're only going to be about forty-five minutes from home at college next year."

"Dad will flip. He's three years older than me."

"Actually, Dad really likes Mr. McCallum. Why wouldn't he want you to be friends with his son?"

Finally Kate could not resist any longer. "Listen, Emma. Don't worry about the age difference. Josh has never had a girlfriend. You know that. Just sit and eat dinner with him. See how it goes. You can't keep running away from every boy that looks your way." Kate winked at Emma. "And you know, opposites attract. You're outgoing, he's reserved…"

Emma reddened slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Hello everyone. I hope you can use some more brownies. It looks like y'all still eat like horses. Or at least you expect the guys to."

The three other girls suddenly stopped working. Sarah looked up from what she was doing to see the new girl staring at her. Recognizing the girl from the photo in Matt's room, Sarah made a quick appraisal of Maria's appearance. She was not as tall as Sarah, but in her high heels, she looked taller. Sarah felt a little prim with her blouse tucked into her jeans, which were still a bit loose because of the weight she had lost in the last few months. She forced herself not to look down at her modest flat slip-ons. Sarah knew that with her slimmer figure she could do a better job than Maria with pulling off the skinny jeans look, but she could not help but admire Maria's attractive shirt and scarf. The magenta color of the scarf with the low-cut, tan knit top was a complimentary accent to the girl's long, dark hair.

Kate rushed forward. "Maria! I'm glad you could come. When I saw you at the mall last week, you didn't think you'd make it. Please come over and meet Matt's fiancée, Sarah."

As Sarah turned from the counter to hold out her hand, she felt the Maria's cold gaze appraising her. The smile on Maria's face did not reach her eyes. Sarah's smile faltered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maria. Matt told me about you."

At Maria's expression, Sarah wished she could take back her words. She could not tell if it was anger or embarrassment that caused Maria's face to flush. She stumbled over her words. "I'm sure he did. I hope you'll excuse me if I go to greet the others before we eat."

"Actually, Maria, I was just going to call everyone in for dinner." Kate smiled at Sarah as if to reassure her, then offered a meaningful look to Lauren before addressing her. "Lauren, would you mind asking Matt if he'd say grace for us? You know my brothers aren't as willing to speak in front of a group, and Micah has just barely met everyone."

"Well, he's never been thrilled about speaking in public either, but he'll do it if you ask." Lauren went off in search of Matt.

Emma engaged Maria in conversation while people began to crowd the kitchen.

Having finished the small chores she was given, Sarah backed into the corner to stay out of the way, but Matt managed to find her there. "Lauren says you met Maria." He smiled at her, but she could not fail to see the tension in his face. Resting her hand on his back, she felt the tension there as well as he bent his head to say grace for the group.

"Dear Lord, we thank You for the abundance of food and fellowship You have provided for us this evening. Thank You for the lasting friendships you have given us. And I also want to thank You for my lovely fiancée, and for all the kindness my friends have shown Sarah."

Unaccustomed to praying in such a large gathering or to being the center of attention, Sarah's cheeks flushed as Matt finished his prayer and said Amen.

Seeing her discomfort, he turned to her. "I'm sorry. I guess you're not used to that." He took her hand and held it.

"It was sweet of you to say that in front of your friends." She laughed softly. "I guess I'll be able to handle any toasting at the wedding, now."

"Well, I'm not too fond of standing up in front of a group, but I took advantage of the opportunity to mention my best gal." Matt grinned back at her, then glanced over at the pizza she had been slicing. "Hey, you need to try this pizza you helped make. Lauren and Emma have a great recipe." He started to lead her over to the line of people waiting for the food, but they were intercepted by Maria.

Wrapping her arms around Matt and hugging him tightly, Maria's voice was slightly muffled until she pulled back. "Matt! It's so good to see you after all these years."

Having been forced to drop Sarah's hand, Matt had stood stiffly, his arms barely embracing Maria in return. Sarah shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to push down the feelings of jealousy welling up inside, while at the same time wishing she did not have to witness Maria's overly familiar display towards her fiancé.

Stepping back and wrapping an arm tightly around Sarah, Matt glanced briefly at her, hoping she could see his discomfort. He turned back to Maria. "Have you met my fiancée, Maria?"

Maria's smile was forced as she gazed at Matt. "Yes. Kate introduced us. I did not get to find out how you two met. Last I heard you were unattached, Matt." She turned to Sarah. "Matt and I go way back. We dated in high school."

Sarah felt Matt tense again as he continued to hold her tightly against him. He guided her over to the food line, and Maria followed. Sarah felt almost as if he was using her as a security blanket. _Or is it to reassure me? And they dated? Why didn't he tell me? And why did he have to wear this shirt, the tight black one, with his jeans and those trendy slip-ons I helped him pick out? Oh stop being jealous, you ninny. He wore the shirt because he knows you love it. But there's no denying he looks hot, and Maria has not failed to notice it._

Knowing it was up to her to ease the tension between the two women, since Maria did not have the grace to do so, she managed to offer a warm smile as she replied. "I've really enjoyed meeting Matt's high school friends. You still look lovely, just like the photo on the wall in Matt's room." While she noted that Matt seemed to relax somewhat at her comment, Sarah also detected a slight caress from the hand that rested possessively on her hip while they waited their turn to serve themselves.

"Oh, you still have that on the wall, Matt? I guess it brings back happy memories. Maybe I can come over and you can show it to me before you leave town. You know, I never got a copy."

"Or if that doesn't work out, Lauren could scan it and send it to you. We've got such a full schedule…"

"Speaking of schedules, work has me coming to Virginia a few months from now. Maybe we can get together."

"Uh, if I'm in town. I travel quite a bit."

"What do you do for a living, Maria?"

"Oh, I'm in retail. I manage a store over in Georgetown—just east of here."

"I've heard of Georgetown, Texas." Now Matt was more relaxed. Sarah was pleased that her distraction was working. "Do you live there?"

"Yes. I have an apartment."

"Saves on commuting. Do you go to church in Georgetown, too?"

Maria fidgeted with the end of her scarf and looked nervously over at the food table. It would soon be their turn. "Uh, I used to go to church. It's hard when you work in retail." She dropped her scarf and looked back at Sarah. "I'm sure you're busy getting ready for the wedding. Will it be here?"

"No. We're getting married in Virginia. After Christmas." Sarah hoped that Matt did not want to invite Maria to the wedding. It was all she could do to put on a friendly front for this girl who was obviously jealous of her.

Maria's eyebrows raised. "Oh, that's quick. Or have you been engaged for a while?"

Sarah faltered, her eyebrows knitting together. _Just take the question at face value, girl._

Reading Maria's suspicious expression, Matt was quick to make sure she did not get the wrong idea about their short engagement. "We haven't been engaged very long, but the date works out well for our work schedules. Sarah has a busy season coming up."

"I imagine you'll be having kids and becoming quite the family man."

"I suppose we'll think about it in a few years." Matt's brow furrowed as he heaped pizza and salad on his plate. Sarah was not sure if he was annoyed or just embarrassed.

Just then Lauren appeared next to them. "Maria! We've been waiting for you to join us. Grab a plate and come sit with Brian and me. There are a few other people who want to catch up with you, too. Caleb and Jacob Westfield are both here."

As Maria took her food and reluctantly followed after Lauren, Matt turned with relief to Sarah, who had now filled her own plate. "Let's go eat with Kate and her boyfriend. I think she's hoping to get to know you a little bit, and I'd like to visit with Micah."

An hour later, Matt was relaxing on the couch with his arm around Sarah, who leaned back against him. Sitting in chairs near Matt's end of the couch, Brian and Josh were sharing jokes with Micah while Kate, Lauren, and Emma listened to them or whispered stories of their own to each other. Sarah sat quietly, listening to Matt with his friends, while at the same time trying to be attentive to the girls. She observed Josh, who would glance surreptiously at Emma from time to time and occasionally engage her in the discussion. Emma was not ignoring him, either. Thinking Matt was engrossed in his own conversation, she was surprised when he whispered in her ear.

"Let's go get some dessert." He got up and offered a hand to Sarah. Once they were away from others, he ventured, "You were really nice to Maria earlier. Thanks."

"There was no point in being unkind. She's the one who seems jealous or something. Have you been watching Emma and Josh?" Sarah took a brownie and bit into it, then offered it to Matt.

"Oh, not you, too. Lauren thinks Josh wants to get together with Emma. She's too young for him." He finished off the brownie and took another.

"He's graduating, right? Guys sometimes start getting serious about girls when graduation comes near. He won't take his eyes off of her."

Matt did not reply, but took a moment to turn back towards the great room and observe his sister and their friend. "Well, maybe. But don't listen to everything Lauren says. She's got a winner with Brian, and she doesn't want to move forward. I just hope he sticks around."

"Don't push her, Matt. Maybe he isn't the one." She angled her face towards his so he could see her knowing look.

Matt forced himself to keep from laughing out loud at Sarah's almost comical resemblance to her mother. It was an expression he had seen Amanda use on Lee more than once. And he was wise enough not to point out that she had just been pairing up Emma and Josh. "Hmm. Maybe you have a point. Maybe some new guy—a stranger from out of town—will come along and sweep Lauren off of her feet. You know, true love?" He winked at her.

Sarah pretended to be smug. "Exactly." She went back out to the living room with Matt in tow.

When they had settled back on the couch, he could not resist giving her shoulders a squeeze and kissing her hair before speaking low in her ear, "I'm glad you let me sweep you off of your feet. Best move I ever made."

"That's right, Granger." She patted his leg.

Lauren leaned over. "What are you two talking about? All I can hear is whispering sounds in this crowded room."

"Oh, sorry, Sis."

"Well?"

"Huh? I don't know what you didn't hear."

"Oh, never mind. You two are such lovebirds."

Sarah flushed and Matt grinned as he squeezed Sarah's shoulder once again.

Overhearing her sister teasing their brother, Emma joined in. "I heard something about 'move.' Sarah tells me you've become quite the dancer. I want to see you two bust some moves." She giggled at her own joke.

"Oh, Emma. I doubt we've danced to the stuff you like."

"Come on. It's a dance class. It's probably whatever's on the radio." She turned to Kate. "Could we please have some dancing? Most everyone here has taken the ballroom dancing class for the formal, and even if they haven't, they can fake it."

"Sure. It's a good thing we don't have neighbors close enough to complain about the noise like I do at my apartment. I just have to get my iPod." When Kate started to get up, Emma stopped her.

"Oh, please use mine. I actually have a dance playlist. I use it for working out. It has the Owl City guy, Frank Sinatra, Michael Buble…"

"Sounds eclectic. But that might be kind of fun for ballroom dancing. Okay." Kate took Emma's iPod over to the dock, with Emma in tow. In a minute or two the music was blaring and they were clearing a space.

Matt spoke in Sarah's ear. "We don't have to dance."

"Sure we do. Help me move this couch out of the way."

Soon they had a dance floor. Emma and Lauren grabbed Kate and another girl and started dancing.

Matt took Sarah in his arms and began leading her about, warming up as they stepped in time to the Sinatra tune. They continued on this way for two more dances.

Brian and Josh had grown bold enough to ask the Granger sisters to dance. Lauren and Brian waltzed up to Matt and Sarah. Lauren was free with her compliments. "You two look great together. I assume there'll be dancing at your wedding."

Sarah looked up at Matt. "I was hoping so. I guess we'll have to plan that next."

"Sure. I think your parents were hoping so, too."

Soon the couples were relaxed enough to try switching partners for a few minutes at a time. While Josh guided her about the room, Sarah noted that Maria stood by herself. _I should tell Matt to dance with her. _She frowned at herself, as a surge of jealousy welled up within her._ But maybe that would be pushing it a bit. _She looked at Maria again._ Oh come on, girl. He's only got eyes for you. He'll only dance with you and his sisters. You should say something._

As Matt joined her again, he placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. "What's the matter? Do you want to take a rest?"

Before Sarah could answer, Emma interrupted with an announcement. "I hope everyone is warmed up," she called loudly to the other dancers.

When Matt rolled his eyes, Sarah softly cajoled him. "Now, Matt. Emma's having fun. We can go sit down." _Maybe this would not be a good time to suggest he dance with Maria._

Soon a techno beat was pulsing throughout the room. Matt began to lead Sarah towards the couch, but Emma stopped him. "Oh no, you don't. I've seen enough to know you and Sarah can do this, Matthew Granger."

Frowning, Matt looked at his sister, then mouthed "Whatever" to her before grabbing Sarah around the waist and beginning a fast swing dance to the Owl City tune. He could not resist griping a little to Sarah. "These lyrics make no sense."

"Well, the lyrics are kind of poetic—he's singing about God creating the galaxies. But I know you don't like techno." Sarah's words had come in short bursts, as she had to concentrate on following Matt as they executed a series of spins and turns. "At least we've danced to it before."

Matt admitted to himself that Sarah was right about him not liking the techno music, but he did enjoy the almost athletic maneuvers they had learned for dancing to it in their class. And he had to admit it was a thrill to be able to take Sarah through intricate moves like these. Surprising her, he dipped her dramatically at the end.

He joined in her surprised laughter as he placed Sarah on her feet once again, and then quieted as they realized some of the other people at the party were staring at them. Soon Matt's friends were applauding and whistling in jest. Glancing at Sarah, he could see she was blushing. Neither of them noticed the longing look Maria cast in their direction.

"Nice moves, Granger. You've been practicing." Brian gave Matt a friendly slap on the back as he and Sarah made their way over to the couch and sat down for the next few songs.

After a while the dancers grew tired and Kate switched to her own iPod, turning down the music so guests could talk to one another. Sarah went to help Kate and Lauren clean up the food. Afterwards, they chatted in the kitchen while Matt wandered around the great room, visiting with friends.

Finding a break in a conversation with Kate and a girl named Jessica, Sarah looked about. She did not see Matt. Not knowing when they would return to his parents' house, she decided make a trip to the restroom.

As she entered the back hallway where she had been directed, she heard voices.

"I've missed you so much, Matt. It seems like old times."

"You've changed a lot."

"I hope you think it's for the better. And you're not the scared teenager I remember. You're more handsome than ever."

"Maria." Sarah was surprised at the note of nervousness in Matt's voice. She was expecting him to be annoyed at Maria's suggestive words.

"You're a man, now."

"Maria. Stop."

At the sudden silence of their voices, Sarah crept forward. She steeled herself for whatever might be around the corner, but she was still not prepared for what she saw. Maria's body was pressed up against Matt's, his hands on her arms, their lips locked in a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Six

Sarah was not sure how she made it out of the house, but she found herself on the back patio. Brian was there, laughing with Josh. They looked over at her, but seeing that she seemed to be looking for some fresh air, continued their conversation. She could not even register their words to one another. Wrapping her arms about her against the cool evening air, she felt an ache building in her middle.

Inside the house, Matt was searching for Sarah. He could not leave fast enough. _God, why didn't I go the other way when I saw her coming?_ It had happened so quickly. She was standing outside the bathroom when he came out. When she had initiated a friendly chat, he had let his guard down. Then the conversation had turned and she had launched herself at him. Shocked at first, it had taken a moment before he could push her away.

"Oh, Matt. Don't you want to know what you've been missing?"

Purposefully keeping his eyes off of the body she had just pressed suggestively against his, he did not mince words. "I'm not missing anything. There's a reason we only dated twice. Besides, I'm engaged to a wonderful woman. And you've just accosted me. What's wrong with you?"

"I've grown up." Maria appraised his muscular build. "And I can see you have, too."

He glanced disdainfully at her low-cut top and wanton expression. "You haven't grown up at all. You're a mess. No wonder you don't have anyone." Matt was too angry to care how his words sounded. "I'm finding Sarah and my sisters and leaving. Thanks for ruining my evening."

In the living room, Matt found Lauren and Emma. "We have to go."

"Why? It's not that late." Emma tried to turn back to talk with her friend Kim.

"Trust me. It's time to go." He looked around again. "Where's Sarah?"

Kate had overheard. "I saw her go out onto the patio. I'll get her."

He turned back to Lauren. Unlike her sister, she had perceived Matt's mood immediately. She tried to put a hand on his arm, but he moved away. "Matt, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Because he's a jerk, that's why." Lauren cringed as Maria spoke at her shoulder. Her voice was not loud, but it was not a whisper, either. "We were talking about old times and he made a pass at me."

"Keep your voice down, Maria. I don't believe you." Lauren was beginning to guess why Matt seemed angrier than she had ever seen him before.

He glared at Maria and then directed his words to Lauren. "I'm going out to wait by the car. Please bring Sarah and Emma with you."

Maria hissed in Lauren's ear. "Sarah ought to know what she's signed up for. He'll string her along, then dump her like a hot potato."

"I believe she knows very well what she has really signed up for—and it's not like that. Now you've ticked him off so badly he's had to go outside to cool off. Why did you come here, Maria? You acted like you wanted to hang with us—like old times. But you're worse than ever. I know why you and Matt only dated twice."

"Because I refused to go out with him again."

Lauren could see that Maria's bravado was wavering and took advantage of her opportunity. "That's enough. Stop maligning my brother's character. It's not the true story. No one here will believe you." Lauren drew in close to Maria. "You know, I've prayed for you for years, now. I was hoping that you would learn to love someone—stop using them—and not be so bitter and possessive. Aren't you miserable, acting like this?"

At Lauren's words, Maria looked like the wind had been knocked out of her. With her shoulders slumped, she looked down at the floor. She was silent for a minute or two while Lauren waited for her response. Finally she spoke. "You know, Matt tried to tell me essentially the same thing, but I blew him off just now. I'm sure you can guess why I really came. Then, when I saw he was taken, I got desperate and kissed him. I threw myself at him. I should go. I've made a fool of myself, and you're right, I am miserable."

"You're not the only one, now. You have a really strange way of showing a guy how you feel about him—make a pass at him, then lie like crap about it." Lauren tilted her head towards the patio door. Kate was following Sarah inside. "I just hope she doesn't hear about it."

"I'll go apologize to Matt and leave before she sees me."

"If he'll talk to you. Maybe you could come to church tomorrow and try to apologize then. We may be ticked at the moment, but we won't bite."

Maria looked at Lauren. "Will you keep praying for me?"

"I will. You'd better go."

Maria slipped into the front hallway and grabbed her jacket from the chair there before going out the front door.

After thanking Kate, Sarah walked up to Lauren. "I guess we're going?"

Lauren looked sharply at Sarah. Lauren did not know the older girl very well, but she sensed that something was not right with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just cold. I was out there without a sweater." Relieved to be going, Sarah was not sure how much longer she could put on a false front for Matt's friends or his sisters.

"Let's grab our jackets." Lauren turned to Emma. "Matt was serious, Emma. Let's go." They went to thank Kate and retrieved the pizza pans from the kitchen. They joined Sarah, who now had donned her sweater.

Matt had pulled the Elantra up to the door, but when he did not get out to help them, Sarah was surprised, but relieved. "Emma, why don't you ride shotgun? I'll sit with Lauren."

Matt did not look at the girls as they climbed into the car. "Did you get your jackets and purses? Sorry to rush you." His voice was flat.

From the backseat, Sarah watched him, wondering at his behavior. The ache grew worse in her middle when he seemed to sense her gaze, but did not acknowledge her. She had been fighting to put on a brave front for the people at the party, but at Matt's seeming rejection, she was afraid she would lose control. She bit her lower lip and turned towards the window, hoping Emma would not try to engage her in conversation.

Emma, oblivious to what had happened at the party, dominated the discussion during the twenty minute drive back to the Granger home. Most of the conversation was centered on the updates she had received from their mutual friends, and Josh's name was sprinkled liberally throughout. When only Lauren responded to her comments, she finally noticed that Matt and Sarah were not joining in the banter and eventually grew silent.

Once back at the house, Sarah was the first one out of the car. Relieved that David and Sharon had gone to bed, she slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Matt did not come out of his room as she went to hers.

Lauren stopped her in the hallway. "I hope you had a good time, Sarah. Everyone really enjoyed meeting you."

"I did." Sarah forced herself to speak. "You and Kate were so nice, helping me feel welcome. It's nice to know more about Matt, and get a glimpse of what it was like for him with his friends." It was not lying. _Not exactly._ Sarah did her best to smile for Lauren. "Good night. Please say good night to Emma for me."

"Good night." Lauren watched Sarah as she turned to go into her room. She was certain that something was not right. Sarah's eyes, which had seemed so expressive and open each time they had spoken before, were guarded. _She's hiding something. Maybe she heard_.

Lauren knocked softly on Matt's door. She listened, then opened the door cautiously.

Matt, lying on the bed with his arm crooked under his head, looked up at the intrusion. He was annoyed. "Please leave me alone, Lauren. Something happened, and I'm trying to cool off."

Speaking quietly, Lauren persisted. "I already know about it. Did Maria apologize?"

"She tried. I'm having trouble believing she's sincere." Matt's voice's was soft, so no one could overhear him.

"I think she is. I confronted her. At first she got my dander up, too, because she put it off on you. But then I admitted how disappointed I was in her after I'd been praying for her to turn her life around. She knows I'm aware that she uses guys and threw herself at you that time."

"You know about that?"

"I should confess that I heard you talking with Dad." Lauren approached the bed and kept her voice low. "I was pretty sure you didn't want me to know, so I never said anything. She's ashamed of herself. Especially of the way she acted tonight. She said she was desperate after she saw you with Sarah. And she's really sorry."

"Desperate would be a good word for it," Matt hissed back.

Across the hall, Sarah sat on the edge of her bed. By rote she had pulled on her pajamas. The ache in her middle was becoming unbearable. Unable to stay in the house another minute, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her sweater. Listening carefully at the door, she could hear voices, but they were faint and muffled. Quickly she sneaked out of her room, closing the door silently behind her. She moved quietly down the darkened hallway and through the kitchen to the utility room. She eased the lock back and opened the door, sliding out before the hinges could make any noise.

Seeing that Matt was calming down, Lauren sat on the edge of the bed. "Was the kiss really the worst thing, considering what Maria's life's been like? You're not a teenager anymore."

"I guess not. I'm just angry that I let her do it. I feel dirty and disgusting. I don't know how I can face Sarah. If she has no clue, I'd hate to tell her. She'll be hurt. But I'll be lying to her, if I pretend it didn't happen."

Lauren was dubious. "Maybe pretending it didn't happen isn't best for Sarah. She may already know."

Matt looked sharply at Lauren. "First, I've never lied to Sarah. I don't intend to start. Second, what makes you think she might know? She seemed offended that I ignored her on the way home, but that's it."

"Something's wrong with her, Matt. Her expression is…guarded, for lack of a better word."

Matt contemplated Lauren's words. It had been dark in the car, and he had not taken the time to look at Sarah, let alone read her expression. He had been so wrapped up in his anger, that he may have made the situation worse. _If Sarah had heard about it. _He thought someone might have been nearby. He cringed. _Maybe she saw us. Admit it, Granger, you were rude to her in the car and when we got home. That in itself means you need to talk with her and apologize._

Both Lauren and Matt heard the wind picking up outside.

"It's going to be cold tomorrow in more ways than one if you don't deal with this."

"I need to think about how I want to handle it. I may have really messed up."

"Maybe. But it wasn't all your fault. Still, you were pretty rude on the way home. Have you guys ever fought before?"

"Nothing worth mentioning. More like I've been insensitive a few times. But we worked it out."

"Well, you were insensitive tonight. Just don't let Dad catch you two making up." Lauren stood up and took a step toward the door, her eyes twinkling.

Matt's brow furrowed and he sat up. "Lauren. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"What?"

"You know _what_. This isn't a good time to joke like that."

"I know you've been good. I'm just messing with you."

Matt picked up a pillow and threw it at her. She caught it and pitched it back. He deflected it so it landed on the bed. "Hey. Thanks."

Lauren turned back from the door. "For what?"

"For caring. About me and Sarah. And Maria. She's a mess, but she needs some solid girlfriends in her life."

"She definitely has some problems to work through. And I promised to keep in touch with her. Tell Sarah about Maria. She should know."

Matt was still vascillating. "It's not like anything really happened."

"But you're getting married. I'd want to know the real reason why some girl threw herself at my fiancé."

After Lauren left the room, Matt went to brush his teeth. Try as he might, he could not think of the words to say to make things right. _You've really dug a hole losing your temper like that, Granger_. Finally, he went across the hall. Seeing the light on in Sarah's room, he knocked softly. After knocking a second time, he opened the door. Noting that her bed was still made, he looked around the room for a moment. After pausing to contemplate where she might have gone, he grabbed her jacket and then went to get his own jacket and the throw blanket from his bed.

Shortly after Sarah had stepped outside, she noticed that the wind, which had been light when they came home, had become gusty and cold. It whipped at her sweater and pajama bottoms. She scurried to the edge of the driveway, seeking the shelter of the trees, stumbling along the path. The pain in her middle was unbearable; her only goal was to get away from the house so she could cry—or scream. She needed to do something to release the tension that had built up inside of her.

Matt knew he had started on the right path when he found the utility door and the garage door leading to the side of the house unlocked. But once on the driveway, he was unsure where to start. It was getting cold; maybe Sarah had gone to the stable to be near the horses.

As usual for this time of night, the lights were off in the stable. Matt opened the door and flipped the switch, softly illuminating the building and momentarily disturbing the horses. Calling Sarah's name, he looked around the stable. She was not there. Somewhat concerned when Sarah had not been in her room, he was worried now. Pushing memories of Sarah's abduction from his mind, he went back outside.

Once he was out in the wind again, he could not help remembering that day. The desperate feeling that had threatened to overwhelm him then was coming back. Thankfully he had found her, but not until after she had taken a bad fall. It took three weeks for her to recover from her injuries.

Afraid of alerting his father to his search, Matt did not call Sarah's name. He went back to the stable and looking on the shelf by the door, found a flashlight. He scanned the area with its beam as he walked across the yard, hoping for signs of Sarah.

Sarah continued down the path, no longer paying attention to her surroundings. _Why didn't he at least acknowledge me in the car, if it wasn't intentional? He told Maria to stop. But he didn't even fight her off. He just kissed her back. Is that what he looks like when he's kissing me? Oh, she was pressed right up against him so intimately—we usually avoid that._ Pain gripped her middle once again. Sarah tried to envision Matt with his lips on hers. He always closed his eyes, seemingly because of the intensity of the moment. Almost always. _Why don't I always close my eyes?_ _Oh, it's so intense when I see his face near mine._ His eyes were open when he kissed Maria. She reached up to touch her lips with her finger. He was always so gentle. And sincere.

Until tonight, she could not have imagined him being with another woman—or even considering it. Before she had met Matt, kissing Jeff or her earlier boyfriends had simply been a way of showing affection. Yes, with Jeff, he had tried a few times to take it further, but after her repeated refusals he had backed off, afraid of pushing her away. In fact, he had almost seemed to lose interest. With Matt, their kisses and caresses were more than a way of showing affection. It was a way for them to feel connected to one another. They both wanted to take it further, but Matt was willing to wait, wanting to fulfill a pledge he'd made as a teenager and knowing that it how much it meant to Sarah to save themselves for their wedding night.

The sense of betrayal overwhelming her, she reached out for the nearest tree and crouched down. At first she could not even cry or sob. She heard an animal-like sound, and knew it was hers. Clutching her middle, she rocked back and forth when the sobs finally came.

As he neared the edge of the yard, Matt heard an unusual sound and turned off the flashlight so his eyes could adjust to the darkness. With the wind coming in gusts, he stood and listened for a moment. Silence. Putting the blanket over his shoulders to keep it out of the dirt, he started down the path, looking around for animals.

Now he heard sounds again. This time he knew he was headed in the right direction. It was a person, sobbing desperately. He hurried down the path. When Matt saw Sarah crouched near the tree, her arms around her middle, his steps faltered. He had never seen her like this, and he knew that although Maria had kissed him, he was the one who had inflicted such pain upon Sarah by retreating into himself. Feeling as though he might sob along with Sarah at his revelation, he forced himself to go to her.

"Sarah."

She did not answer or seem to realize he was there.

Matt knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder. She did not shrug it off. She still did not acknowledge him. Moving his hand tentatively to her hair, he began to stroke it. She did not shy away, but kept rocking back and forth. Finally, he drew near and placed her jacket over her shoulders. He sat down on the dirt, his body close to hers, shielding her from the wind, and waited for her to calm down.

After several minutes, Sarah quieted. She leaned against the tree for a moment, then suddenly stood and stepped away from Matt. She began to walk further down the trail.

"Sarah. Please don't walk away."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. You're in pain, and it's my fault."

Sarah stopped and looked back at him. He walked up to her and tried to embrace her, but she hit his chest with her fists and pushed him away. Holding his hands out, he waited for her to finish, then stopped her when she went further down the trail.

"Let me go."

"No. It's cold out here. Let's go hash this out in the stable. It's warmer there. If we keep our voices down, no one can hear us." He released the grip he had on her.

Sarah looked at him in the dark. She could not read his expression, and it was too dark with the clouds to see his eyes. She knew her own feelings of sorrow had been replaced with anger. It _was_ cold. She pushed her arms into the sleeves of her jacket and searched for the tissues that she had stashed in one of the pockets.

"Please, Sarah."

She could hear the desperate tone in his voice. _Was he crying?_ She walked back down the trail towards the house, not stopping until she was in the stable. Matt followed her in, placing the flashlight back on the shelf. The horses, awakened by the earlier intrusion, moved in their stalls. Coconut nickered softly to Matt, who rubbed his muzzle as he passed by.

"Let's sit over here." He walked over to the hay pile in the corner and sat down with his back against the wall, the blanket in his lap.

"I'd rather stand."

"Please sit with me."

Sarah could see that he had been crying. His cheeks were now dry, but his eyes were red and his face was drawn. Walking over, she sat on the hay, keeping her distance. Her posture was stiff. In her hand, she clutched the tissues she had used to wipe her face.

Matt looked at Sarah for a moment. _It's a start, Granger. Please God, give me the words… _

At first she averted her eyes, but somehow she was compelled to look at his face. _He's in pain, too_. Her hurt and anger dissipated somewhat. "Please explain to me how I came to find you in the hallway…" she struggled to finish the sentence. "...kissing Maria." Sarah looked down, biting her lip so she would not start crying again.

"Before I say anything, how much did you hear? Did you hear me tell her to stop? Did you hear me tell her off?"

"You told her off? But you were kissing her back." Sarah was incredulous.

"My head was pushed against the wall. I wasn't kissing her back. She kissed me."

Sarah made sure her next words were in a low whisper. She could not keep the accusatory tone out of her voice. "I could see that her entire body was pressed up against yours. But you're an intelligence operative. You know how to get out of situations like that. Surely you could have stopped her."

"It's just not the same when the person you're talking to—or being accosted by—is an old friend. I had no intention of being alone with Maria. It was all her idea. And I'll explain why I didn't want to be alone with her in a minute. She must have followed me when I went to use the restroom, because she was there when I came out. We talked about the party a little. Then she started to come on to me. I should have left, but she was in the middle of the hallway. I would have had to push forcefully past her. I should have. I should have left that hallway. All of a sudden, she got way too close and put her hands on me. I told her to stop, and she just pushed me against the wall and started kissing me."

"I'm supposed to believe that you couldn't just scoot away before she got her lips on yours?"

Matt was looking down at the blanket on his lap. "I'm ashamed to say I was so shocked that it took me a second or two to pull myself together and push her away. I had to grab her by the arms and practically lift her off the floor. I said some nasty things to her, too. I can't remember ever being so furious before."

Sarah was quiet, remembering that she herself had been in a somewhat similar situation at a party in college, before she started dating Jeff. An overly amorous friend from the dorms had been drunk and she had gotten away before he could actually kiss her. Yet, she had felt betrayed at the time; the friendship had never been the same afterwards. Somehow her anger was gone. The hurt was still there, but she was starting to feel compassion for Matt. _Am I that far gone in love with him that I'm being fooled by his story? Oh, I want to believe it was all a mistake. Please tell me what to believe, God_.

He continued, "I was so angry with her that I was rude to you and to my sisters. I know it made it worse for you." He looked up at her face. Seeing that she was not angry, he studied the expression in her eyes. There was sadness there, but it was not just for herself. "Sarah, I'm so sorry this happened. Oh God, I'm so sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Something about her eyes gave him hope.

After watching him for a long moment, Sarah moved over to sit beside Matt in the hay. She took the blanket and arranged it over their legs, then pulled it up higher as she leaned against his shoulder. "I believe you. It still hurts pretty badly, but I forgive you."

Overwhelmed, he bent his head to kiss her hair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. _Thank you, God._ He did not speak for several minutes as he held her against him. _I don't deserve her._

He heard a small voice, almost in reply. _Accept the gift._

"Thank you for forgiving me. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I love you more than I can say, Sarah." He kissed her hair again. "It was so painful to see you hurting like that because of me."

"It hurt so badly because I love you so much." She hesitated. "And because… I guess because we are so intimate. I've never kissed anyone like I've kissed you. I know we really haven't done anything—not compared to what some of my friends did before they had sex the first time—but I've given you a part of me, already. I felt like it had been ripped out." Sarah pulled away to look up at Matt.

Tears were running down his cheeks, and his eyes were closed. His voice was low as he replied, and he spoke with difficulty. "I guess I know that—I've given you a part of me, too. We've been through so much together." He opened his eyes and looked back at her. "I've never even considered betraying that trust, Sarah. And now it's just happened."

"Matt. That's how I felt, but now I understand—and I believe you. We need to put this in perspective. It was just a kiss. You didn't ask for it. You're twenty-five, not a young boy. We've kissed more passionately than that. And you told me you've kissed other girls. Was it really that bad? Can you move past it?"

"Are you saying that it doesn't hurt as much as it did?"

"Yes."

Pulling out his handkerchief to wipe his eyes, Matt sighed in relief. "It wasn't you. It was all wrong. I've only kissed a few other girls, and it wasn't like that. They were just the kisses a lonely soldier gives on a date, before he realizes that the girl isn't the one. I didn't enjoy it when Maria kissed me—I suppose any man who isn't dead would respond to a kiss like that, but I was so shocked, and then I pushed her away. I felt dirty afterwards."

"You said you didn't want to be alone with Maria. Why?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?"

"I think we should get this out of the way. You know Pastor Carlson said we need to avoid bringing baggage into our marriage."

"I was worried for a time tonight that there might not be a marriage."

"I was too numb to think that way. And now that I've heard your story and thought about it, I almost think I overreacted."

"Don't do that." He released her hand.

"Do what?"

"Minimize it. If you're hurting, don't minimize it. You didn't know what happened, really. It looked pretty bad. Especially knowing Maria and I had a past, sort of."

Under the blanket, Sarah rested her hand on Matt's leg. "Tell me what happened when you two were younger."

He took a breath and after a short hesitation, began his story. "Maria joined our youth group at the beginning of senior year. I was pretty naïve, so I didn't see things about her that were different from the other girls in the group. Subtle things. The way she talked with the boys. I'll admit I was flattered by it, and fell for it like a fool. She flirted with me the most."

It was getting colder in the barn. Matt shifted a little and pulled the blanket more tightly around them. "She had latched onto me as her protector or something. But I wasn't even eighteen when we met. I wasn't prepared to take care of someone like that. I was focused on schoolwork and sports and heading off to join the Corps at A&M. Maria was a fun diversion. Until she started calling the house and hanging out with me at school. Finally, I started to worry about her behavior. I could see she wasn't like Kate, or my sisters, or the other girls. She'd say things, and then laugh like she was kidding.

"We had had the purity talk more than once in our youth group, so when the people came that year, I was relieved that Maria could hear the talk, too. I needed to tell her that I didn't want to date anyone because I was too young to worry about temptation, but I never got up the nerve."

"Did she go to the talks?"

"She left part way through the first one. She told me she'd heard it before, and wasn't feeling well, so she left. Not long after that, we graduated. We were still friends then." Matt stopped. He looked down.

Sarah pulled her arm out from under the blanket, took his hand, and waited for him to continue. She tried not to hold her breath, afraid of what was coming next in the story.

Staring at their joined hands now, Matt continued. "I knew it was safer to take Kate to the formal, so I asked her instead of Maria. That's when I took the dance classes I've told you about. Maria made a big deal about not going because no one invited her. I felt guilty, so I offered to take her to dinner early in the summer. It was on that date that she confided in me that her home life was pretty rough. I don't know why we went out again. I didn't have feelings for her beyond friendship. I guess I thought it would be a nice break for her."

Matt was quiet for a minute. Sarah waited. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and hesitant. "It was on the second date that she kissed me. We had gone out to dinner. Since the movie wasn't going to start for a while, Maria asked if we could hang out in the theatre's parking lot. It was full, and we were out on the edge. No one was there. I had never kissed anyone before and I hadn't planned to kiss anyone for a while—I just didn't feel that way about Maria. But I was so inexperienced about girls. She had leaned in as if she was really interested in what I was saying. Then, she was right there. I'll admit that like any other hormonal boy, I thought it was nice, even though the alarm bells were going off. But she wanted more. "

"Oh."

"Yeah." Matt glanced at Sarah's face, then looked down again and continued. "Once I figured out what was happening, I was scared to death. Thankfully it didn't go far." Matt looked up at Sarah as if to reassure her. "She was trying to take off her top, but I didn't see anything because I jumped out of the car too fast."

Grateful for the jacket covering her sweater and tank top, Sarah fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Matt had never touched her there. _Perhaps because, like me, he's felt it is part of the whole waiting package. Or maybe because he did not want the reminder of that evening with Maria_.

"She buttoned up her shirt and pleaded with me to get back in the car. Finally, I did. She cried and cajoled, asking me to forget it and just go to the movie, but I couldn't be alone with her anymore. She's a beautiful girl. The temptation was just too much—and I was afraid of Maria. I guess you'd say I dumped her, even though I tried to explain myself. I talked with my dad about it and called her, but she never understood. At least I didn't think she did. She wanted stability or security—something. But she's never found it, because she doesn't know how she's supposed to act around the people who would give it to her. I hope you understand when I say I think it's really sad."

Sarah took in his words and looked down. "I agree. It is sad. I guess it makes me more grateful that I have the parents I do."

"I've always felt the same way. And it means all the more to me that you have shown so much self-control in our relationship. I guess that's why I was so angry at Maria tonight. It was as if she had taken that part of our relationship—yours and mine—and stomped all over it."

"We don't have to let it be that way. We can forget about it."

"I don't know how I can kiss you again without thinking about it."

"We need to pray, Matt."

"You're right. I prayed for the right words to say. And somehow you forgave me."

"Because I love you. And He helped me listen to you, I guess."

"I love you so much." Matt's hand came up to Sarah's face. He looked in her eyes, then stopped himself. "Let's pray right now."

After they finished praying, Matt's hand came back to Sarah's cheek. He leaned in, hoping she would meet him halfway, fearing that she would be repelled after what had happened. But she did not hesitate as she brought her lips to his; the kiss was gentle and sweet. Sarah slid down in the hay and Matt eased his body down with hers so he was leaning over her. One of her hands came up to caress his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, bringing his mouth near hers. As she kissed him, she let her other hand come up to rest on his chest. When they broke apart, her voice was a whisper. "It's still beautiful when we do this. Nothing has changed, Matt." She sighed softly in that way that thrilled him.

He leaned on his left elbow and ran his right hand down her arm, finally resting it on her hip. "I told God that I don't deserve you. And it seemed like He answered me. Do you know what He said?"

"What?"

"'Accept the gift.'"

Sarah's eyes were soft as she looked up into Matt's. "Just seven more weeks, my love."

"Everything about you is a gift to me." His lips touched hers again. "And I agree. It is beautiful when we kiss." Lying all the way down in the hay, Matt kept his hand on her hip, his body against Sarah's, his leg draped heavily over hers. It was an intimate embrace, but he made no attempt to touch her anywhere else, and he did not kiss her anymore. They lay like that until they both began to grow sleepy.

Drowsily, Sarah said, "This is pretty nice. I'm falling asleep."

"A lot happened today." Reluctantly, Matt forced himself to move a little. He pulled the blanket off of him so the chill would keep him from dozing, but he kept Sarah covered.

"Yes. It was a long day." She yawned. "I do have a question. I hope you won't mind me asking."

"You should feel free to ask me anything. I'm going to be your husband."

"Okay." Sarah was not quite so sleepy now. "Why did you never get together with Kate? I mean, besides taking her to the formal. She's really nice, and rather attractive."

"I've always felt she was more like a sister or a cousin. She's an awful lot like Lauren. They're both pretty headstrong, I guess you'd say. Maybe decisive is a nicer way to put it. Kate and I never fought like Lauren and I did when we were kids, but sometimes there's a little friction. Clearly Brian and Micah don't mind that in a potential mate, but… I guess you have a quieter, gentler way of getting things done. You're a strong person, too, Sarah—don't get me wrong. That was one of the first things that attracted me to you. But I also fell in love with your quiet spirit."

"Brian and Micah are a more 'out there' than you are. I guess you and I are more alike."

"Yeah." Matt shifted a bit so he could see Sarah's face more easily. "My dad and I had a talk today."

Sarah stirred, even more awake now. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He was pretty convinced we'd been sleeping together. He wanted to be sure that we were getting married for the right reasons. Everything being rushed and all."

Now Sarah was wide awake. Her voice was low, horrified. "He thinks I'm pregnant?"

"Oh, no. Well, maybe he did at first—I don't know. He said my mom is not happy with him about it and refuses to discuss his concerns with him. She thinks you're sweet. I think she believes we're still virgins. I'd like to think one of them thought that."

"You couldn't convince your dad that you're an honorable man? Oh, Matt…that must be hurtful."

"I just flat out told him we were waiting and that we intended to stay that way until our wedding night."

Sarah sighed in relief. "Oh. It was probably a good idea to say that."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be upset that I told my dad."

"Well, you told my dad—and he's not as worried about all that. At least not anymore. Did your dad believe you?"

Matt was sober. "I wish my dad trusted me as much as your dad trusts me. I think it was when I asked him for advice about our wedding night that my dad finally believed me. I was embarrassed enough that he was convinced."

"You asked him for advice?"

Sarah thought she detected a shy note in his voice when Matt spoke. "Yeah. I want it to be really nice our first time. I've heard stories."

"I've heard stories, too." Sarah blushed. With Matt holding her the way he was, it was easy to imagine that their wedding night would be beautiful, but often the first time did not work out that way.

"But Sarah, he suspects something. I don't think he believes the story about my supposed accident. Even Mom was saying it didn't add up. It probably doesn't help that she's a nurse."

"What should we do? Could you tell them the truth?"

"I've been ordered not to tell them I work for the Agency. I signed papers that effectively keep me from telling them, although the wording allows for exceptions. I suppose at some point people sometimes have to say something."

"So you'll maintain the accident story?"

"I intend to. But Dad's been nosing around. I think he may have overheard us in your room today." Matt looked at his watch. "We can almost make that yesterday. We had better get to bed."

Sarah laughed softly. "This seems like a very rustic bed."

He joined in her laughter with his own answering chuckle. "Do you want to wear the blanket into the house? I'd love nothing more than to sleep out here in the hay with you, but it would be hard to make people believe we didn't do more." He looked down at her face. Her eyes still held that soft look that made his heart skip a beat. _And I could be so tempted right now._

"It is kind of romantic. Too bad we're not married yet."

Matt laughed quietly, helping Sarah to her feet. But his face was grave as he looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He thought of her crouched by the tree and winced.

She put her hand on his cheek. "I forgive you, Matt. I'll be okay. Are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess my anger has mostly gone away. I was more worried about us than anything."

"Please don't worry. I love you so much, Matt." Her hand still on his cheek, she drew her body close to his, and wrapping her other arm around his waist, kissed him slowly and deliberately. It was the kind of kiss that promised much more.

He knew she did it to reassure him, and he loved her—desired her—even more for it. "Oh, Sarah. Save that one for the honeymoon." He smiled rather shakily at her.

She smiled back, blushing a little at her boldness.

They wiped the hay from their clothes and fluffed up the pile. He picked pieces of straw out of her hair and shook out the blanket. Wrapping it around her, he put his arm on her shoulders as they turned off the lights and went back to the house. After kissing Sarah once more at her door, he took the blanket into his room. He started when he saw Lauren lying on the bed, asleep.

He shook her awake. "Lauren. I want to go to bed. It's after midnight. What are you doing in here?"

She sat up and pushed her hair away from her face. "Oh good. You seem like your usual self. And you've got hay stuck to you." Lauren reached over and pulled a few pieces from Matt's jacket and the blanket. "I guess you two made up. And Dad didn't catch you."

Matt frowned. "There was nothing to catch us at. I can kiss my fiancé in the barn without sullying her reputation."

"You know, Dad takes Mom out there sometimes." She placed the pieces of hay in his hand.

"Oh Lauren. I could have lived my entire life without knowing that." _Especially after I was just thinking about doing the same with Sarah someday. The fantasy is ruined. Ugh._ "What is it with you?"

"It's a beautiful thing. I'm glad they're happily married. You and Sarah are the same way. Or you will be."

"And I think nurses—student nurses included—think about bodily functions too much. Go to bed."

She slid off the bed and went over to the door. "I'm not convinced you don't think about Sarah that way all of the time. You've always been a cuddly person. And I've seen the way you look at her."

"Lauren!"

Sarah, lying in the bed in her room, smiled to herself. She could not really hear their conversation, but bits and pieces of it floated through the walls and the heating ducts to her, reassuring her that Matt loved her—and that her future sister-in-law cared about their relationship. Lauren was rather blunt, but she was right. It still hurt to remember Maria kissing Matt in that hallway, but they had worked it out. Sleepily she agreed with whoever had said that it was worth fighting, just to have the making up afterwards.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Waking up slowly, Lee realized he was in bed alone—in a strange bed alone. But it did not take long for events from the previous day to come flooding back. Sitting up, he held his hand to his throbbing head and looked at his phone. Seven-o'clock. _At least Amanda is up. Maybe she checked on things while I was playing Sleeping Beauty._ As he threw back the covers and swung his legs to the floor, he noticed the glass of water and ibuprofen waiting on his bedside table. _Still the Bedside Bluebell. _He grinned, and then winced in pain from the effort.

Swallowing the pills, he gulped down the remainder of the water as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Oh, hello. You're up." Amanda, wrapped in a towel, stood at the sink.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you were going to try to solve the rest of this case on your own." Wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, he noticed the bathroom was pleasantly warm after the chilly bedroom.

Amanda started to admonish her husband, then noticed the dimple manifesting itself on his cheek as he walked up and put his arms around her. She tried to keep the defensive tone out of her voice. "Of course not. I just wanted to jump in the shower and let you sleep a little longer."

"Thanks for the ibuprofen." Lee kissed his wife, and then released her, grabbing a towel and going to the shower. Once inside, he spoke again. "So, what do we know today?"

Busy with her makeup as the water turned on behind her, Amanda raised her voice slightly so Lee could hear her. "There's no news. I texted Margaret. They're going to give us a full update at breakfast in half an hour."


	7. Chapter 7

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Seven

"Good morning, Charlotte." Even with jet lag, Amanda still could offer a perky greeting.

The ibuprofen having taken effect, Lee was able to keep from wincing as he smiled his greeting to the maid on the way into the empty dining room. They were a few minutes early, so they stood waiting near the window, looking out over the vast lawns of Farnsworth Manor. He leaned towards her and whispered, "How do you know her name?"

"Who? The maid? She's sort of like civilian auxiliary. Helped Emily and me yesterday."

"You never did tell me what you did yesterday while I was off making friends with the Russians."

Amanda frowned. "Please don't joke about that. Let's just hope it doesn't get back to Sarah somehow. She doesn't need to know about your near miss."

"You're right. And Emily assured me Francine would not hear about it either—yet. So, tell me what you did."

"We worked with Emily's tech person. Bates has someone trying to trace the location of the chron file. And we researched Lord Bromfield's haunts and habits. Apparently an MI6 agent has already been keeping an eye on him."

"Good plan. I think he's going to run after yesterday."

"Yeah. I would, too, if I were in his shoes."

"Please don't ever be in his shoes." Despite the sarcasm, Lee was serious.

"Yes, Scarecrow. I have no plans to become a triple agent. I'm retired, remember? Or at least I'm trying to be." She looked at her watch. "Let's start eating. I'm starved. Maybe they're late because of some breakthrough." She led the way over to the buffet, where covered dishes were keeping various breakfast foods hot. A bowl of fruit stood at one end, along with a coffee urn and a teapot.

The Stetsons were part way through their breakfast when Tristan Bates breezed into the room. "I do apologize for being late, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. Her ladyship will be in shortly."

Lee regarded his fellow operative. "You have information for us."

"I should wait for her ladyship."

"Look, this bump on my head is making me cranky, Bates. Spill the beans."

Hesitating, Bates sighed. Finally, he responded. "It appears that Lord Bromfield has disappeared. However, we have managed to establish that he was not in on your attempted kidnapping."

"Oh, really." Amanda raised her eyebrows.

"Explain." Lee was equally skeptical.

"We have managed to intercept communications between a mole at Bromfield Hall and the Russians. It looks like the butler, Carruthers, may be the mole as you suspected, Mr. Stetson."

"We need to get back out there."

"Precisely, my dear." Emily walked slowly into the dining room, Margaret by her side. "I do apologize for being late. We were reading the intercepted communications and time got away from us."

"Just a minute. Lee is barely recovered from a good knock on the head. He could have a concussion. He was already abducted once."

Lee placed his hand on Amanda's arm, but Emily interrupted him before he could say anything.

"That is why you and Margaret will go along to monitor from the van while Bates acts as back up. And this time we will have a team waiting outside in case anything goes wrong. Lee will not be alone."

Amanda set her mouth, putting down the fork that had been poised in mid-air.

Lee did not miss her non-verbal cues. "A-man-da. I'll be fine. Bates is the best there is."

Uncomfortable, Bates went to dish up his breakfast.

"I thought you said I was the best back up you ever had."

"Come on, Amanda. You _are_ the best back up I've ever had, but you can't come to the house. It would look all wrong. And frankly, I don't think they should have a chance at us both. We are a much better target for them if we're together." He placed his finger under her chin and looked in her eyes.

Meeting his gaze for a moment, she finally looked away. "Fine. But I don't have to like it."

Knowing he had won the battle, Lee grinned to himself and sipped his coffee. He had learned early on in their marriage to give Amanda back a little ground after he had won an argument. Normally eschewing breakfast food, he made a show of swallowing some of his eggs and a scone while Bates and Margaret continued to fill them in on the details of the morning's operation.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

With two of the security guards having retrieved the BMW, Lee drove it once again to Bromfield Hall, this time with Bates riding shotgun. Amanda, Margaret, and part of the MI6 backup team rode in the surveillance van, which was now parked on a quiet lane nearby.

Listening in to the team members' signals to one another on their earpieces, Lee and Bates took their time walking to the front door so they could allow the backup agents to position themselves.

"Lee, do you read me?"

He tapped his collar in response. This time Amanda had insisted on using the same type of equipment they had brought with them on the Kazakhstan operation. She did not want to worry about earpieces getting lost again in mansion hallways in the event of another abduction. The collar mic was more reliable; thankfully the MI6 team was able to bring up several sets from London. Amanda had not hesitated in offering her kudos to Margaret for finding the equipment on short notice.

"It was an excellent suggestion, Mrs. Stetson." Amanda thought she detected a note of sympathetic understanding in the younger woman's manner.

"Mr. Bailey?" Amanda used Bates' undercover name. She ascribed to the theory that it helped agents keep their cover and avoided revealing their true identities to anyone who might be able to hack into their frequency.

He tapped his reply.

Lee rang the bell as Bates stood behind him. After a minute or two the butler came to the door.

"Mr. Stetson? I'm afraid the baron is not in. Perhaps you could leave your card…"

"Maybe you could help us. Carruthers, is it?"

"Yes, Sir. That is my name."

"Perhaps you could tell us the names of those goons who waylaid me in the hall yesterday."

"Sir, if you would allow me…" Acting out his role as a supposed private investigator, Bates stepped forward, as if to take charge of the conversation.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

Lee almost pushed Bates in his effort to get to the door and the butler. He was doing his best to play the angry and put-upon husband. "Listen, Pal. I don't appreciate the headache you and your goons gave me. What do you know about Bromfield and my wife?"

"Mr. Stetson, I'll have to ask you to please step back. I'm afraid Lord Bromfield will be gone for some time."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Lee shoved past the surprised Carruthers, finally gaining entrance to the house. "I may be American, but I know how these butlers work. You see all sorts of stuff, and have some code about keeping it a secret. You must have seen Bromfield with my wife. Tell me what you know, Pal."

When Lee forced himself inside, Bates had followed him. "Sir, perhaps if you allowed me to ask a few questions…"

"Whatever, Bailey." In a posturing move, Lee stuck out his chin and stepped menacingly towards the butler before making way for Bates.

Seizing the opportunity, Carruthers swiftly reached inside his suit coat and pulled out a Walther PPK. Pointing it at the surprised Lee, he was no longer the polite butler. "This has gone on long enough, Mr. Stetson. I'll have to ask you both to stay back with your hands up in the air."

Amanda did not mistake the warning taps Bates managed to make before putting his hands in the air. "Gun. Move, now. It's the butler." _Why did her husband always have to force the guy to show his hand?_ She breathed a silent prayer as the MI6 agents stormed the front of the house and rushed to the door, their automatic weapons trained through the open doorway.

His voice was quiet and low as Lee spoke authoritatively to the supposed butler. "You don't stand a chance, Carruthers. Or what is your name, really? Henry Carruthers died forty years ago."

His hands went up, but Carruthers still did not drop the gun. Bates pulled out his own Walther PPK and aimed it at the man. "Let me take the gun. No funny business or you'll never know what hit you."

Bates handed the weapon to another agent and had the man lying prone on the floor, his hands cuffed within seconds.

"Now that I'm powerless to do anything to you, perhaps you'd like to look at my identification."

Five guns were trained on Carruthers as Bates rolled the man to one side and slid a wallet from his breast pocket. Opening the billfold, he closed his eyes briefly and presented it to Lee. "Secret Service. He's MI6, too."

Lee motioned for Bates to step away. Once they were out of earshot he hissed, "Don't you guys know each other?"

Bates remained stolidly unperturbed. "He's working as what you Yanks would call a special agent. If he's on the up and up. Not in the office much."

Lee nodded, mollified. They stepped back over to their hostage.

"How do we know you aren't a double agent or an imposter?" Lee looked at the identification. "…Mr. Campbell?"

"You don't. But you'll see behind my identification a special phone number. Perhaps your Mr. Bailey here, if that's his real name, will recognize it."

Bates examined the card that had been slipped in behind the identification. "Sir. This is the phone number to C's offices."

"And you have that memorized?"

"Uh, well, anyone who has worked at certain levels in our field… Yes. I have it memorized."

"Let's call it." Lee wondered if Bates had been a special agent. _That would explain a lot._

Lee watched as Bates pulled out his phone and punched in the numbers. The British operative looked down at Campbell, an uneasy expression growing on his features as he spoke into the phone, passing along the code that Campbell had given him. "Yes... I see… Thank you for understanding… Very well, then… I hope you know that we are doing all that we can to find him as well… We'll appreciate the help."

Bates ended the call and looked at the other agents. "Release him. He really is Secret Service." Turning to Lee, he continued, "C's office wants Agent Campbell to assist us in finding Lord Bromfield. Apparently Agent Campbell was part of a detail protecting the baron."

Campbell swiftly regained his dignity as he spoke matter-of-factly. "Was is the key word there, since he disappeared last night, apparently with his secretary. Name of Graham Lloyd-Jones. Came highly recommended to Lord Bromfield, but he may be cozying up to the Russians." Campbell straightened his coat and tie. Taking his gun from the agent nearby, he replaced it in the holster under his jacket.

Lee's voice was gruff, but contrite. "Our apologies, Campbell. We had you pegged as the mole."

"Understandably so, Mr. Stetson. Or should I call you Chief Stetson? I'm afraid I owe you an apology as well. You were abducted practically under my nose. And I do apologize about the gun. I could not be sure how far you would take your little act, or how serious your operation was. And I didn't care to take a punch, if you really must know."

"Apology accepted. I'm no longer Chief. Just Stetson will do. I'm not officially with the Agency any longer. I can see you did some homework."

"Apparently not enough, although I expected your wife to be with you. I hear you don't work alone, if you're in the field."

"That's true." Lee was polite, but wary. "Where were you when they clobbered me?"

"I was monitoring Lord Bromfield's study. That's why I suspected Lloyd-Jones. The baron was having him sweep constantly for bugs, but there was always a signal that I could intercept. Obviously the sweeping was faked. Before leaving his study, Lord Bromfield said they would go to one of four secret locations. He had an emergency backup plan should the Russians learn of his duplicity."

"What else do you know?"

"I have been going through Lord Bromfield's backup files. He left them in a locked safe, but I was able to crack the lock and hack onto the drives. The secretary had access to those backup files, too."

"And?"

"There's a photo you might like to see, Sir." Campbell was apologetic. "It's of your wife and the baron."

Breaking her silence, Amanda spoke into her mic. "Lee, ask him if it's a Photoshop file."

Caught off-guard by her voice, Lee frowned as he put his hand up to his ear, then hurriedly ran his hand through his hair in an effort to disguise his blunder. Still not trusting the special agent, he did not want Campbell to guess that Amanda was nearby. "Is it a Photoshop file?"

Campbell smiled knowingly. "Yes, it is. You'll be interested to see what I found when I looked at the layers."

It was Lee's turn to smile knowingly, if only briefly. "That's helpful, but we need to get to the source of these doctored files and threats. And I would like to make sure that chron file is deleted."

"Of course. And we'll want to hack into Lloyd-Jones' email. I still haven't found his handler."

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over at Margaret, who smiled in return. They listened as the three agents worked out a plan search for Lord Bromfield.

An hour later found the three agents still camped around the secretary's computer. A look at the photo of Lord Bromfield and Amanda revealed Lee's face on the original layer, proving it had been tampered with. Lee left the others to go down the hall so he could talk privately over the phone with his wife.

"Yes, Amanda. We've confirmed it's a fake. But someone was watching us while we were in the Outer Banks."

"You don't suppose they followed us all the way to Harry's…"

"I made sure no one did. It looks like it was taken when we went to town."

"Are you any closer to finding out who is behind all of this? It's obviously in retaliation for something we did at some point to someone."

"Yeah. And that's a long list of 'someones.'"

"You know, Lee… A man wouldn't normally be so vindictive. They really wanted me to look bad—ruin my reputation, even cause a rift between us. Do you suppose it's a woman?"

"You might be on to something there, Amanda. And that would shorten the list. But this Secret Service guy, Campbell, has an easier way of finding the brains behind this whole thing. They're hacking the secretary's files now. The guy must be an amateur, to leave all of it behind."

"Or Lord Bromfield didn't give him a chance to collect everything. Margaret said they think he disappeared right after the Russians got you."

"Look, you and Margaret hang tight just a little while longer. I think we're close to getting into the secretary's email. Then we should have a good chance of figuring out where Bromfield went. At any rate, we'll have exhausted any leads here."

"We'll be waiting."

Just as Lee ended the call, his phone buzzed, indicating another call was coming through. He answered it.

"Stetson."

Lee recognized the thick British accent. "Mr. Stetson, I can only talk briefly. You should know that I've spoken with the Russians. It's a woman. She gave no name. I'm still expected at Kensington Gardens, near the Palace, at twelve o'clock two days from now. I do apologize for giving you the slip."

Lee phrased his next words carefully. He did not want Lord Bromfield to spook Lloyd-Jones into running, or worse. "Got that. Listen carefully, Lord Bromfield. We must get talk over plans."

"The best I can do for you is tomorrow. I'm almost out of time here. Besides, I'm working out my own set of plans, and I need the time. This is my reputation at stake. I am sorry for your wife, but I hope to solve that issue as well."

"Just be very careful who you trust."

"I'll take that into consideration, Mr. Stetson. Goodbye." The called ended abruptly.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Pacing the length of her hotel room, Sonja Chenko was doing her best to rein in her temper. First, the botched abduction. _At least Scarecrow was left with a headache. But we've lost two of our men._

She felt a degree of satisfaction from putting the pressure on MI6 and the Stetsons to get Bromfield to the park. But she had missed her chance at the Scarecrow. Killing him would not bring nearly the satisfaction of seeing his wife come to ruin. She continued to pace for several minutes, then stopped suddenly.

She voiced her words aloud. "Of course. I should have thought of it sooner."

Perhaps there was still a way to make Scarecrow suffer.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Someone was rubbing their hand along her arm. It was cold. She tried to pull the blankets back up.

"Sarah. Wake up, Sweetie."

Her eyes opened. The room was partially illuminated from the bathroom across the hall; the light was grey at the window. From the way the mattress leaned, Sarah could tell Matt was sitting on the edge of her bed. The touch of his hand felt warm and comforting on her arm, but it was still cold outside the blankets.

"Hi." She yawned. "It's cold in here."

"Sorry. It was still warm in the house, so we forgot to turn the heat on last night. It will take a while." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good morning. We have to leave for church in an hour. I guess your alarm didn't go off?"

"Good morning." Sarah sat up and looked at her phone. "Oh! I never set the alarm. I guess I was pretty tired last night."

"And distracted. I hope you slept okay."

"Like a log." Reaching for her bathrobe, she put it on, covering up her tank top so she could get out of bed.

He leaned in. "Wait." He took her hand. "Are you okay? Last night was rough."

"We both had a rough time. I'm okay. Remember? I forgive you."

When he smiled at her, his eyes told her that he was thinking of the kiss, too.

She squeezed his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had trouble going to sleep, but I slept."

Sarah put his hand to her face. "I love you."

"I'm the one who should be saying that first. I love you."

"Please stop feeling guilty. We need to move on." She turned her face so she could kiss his hand.

Matt smiled sadly at her words, but he did not argue with her.

Eager to change the subject, Sarah continued, "Do you mind if I get in the shower? I take longer than you. I'll dry my hair in here so you can get in after me."

"Sounds like a plan." Matt stood up, pausing for a moment to look at Sarah again. "She may be at church."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Forty minutes later Matt, dressed in jeans and a sweater, with his leather jacket in hand, came down the hall to the kitchen to find Sarah eating breakfast with his sisters. His mother was washing the dishes.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Morning. We made you a protein smoothie, Matt. And there are leftover muffins from yesterday." Emma went to the refrigerator for Matt's glass.

"Thanks, Emma."

"No problem. Sorry to run, but I haven't done my makeup yet."

As Emma left the room, Lauren joined her mother at the sink. While they were talking, Matt stepped over to the table and leaned down to kiss his fiancée's hair. He spoke softly in her ear. "You look lovely." He took a seat next to her.

Sarah had been more attentive than usual to her hair and makeup. She wore a silk blouse and a sweater vest over her skinny jeans and boots. She answered him in a quiet voice. "I feel funny wearing jeans to church, but Emma assured me I would feel out of place if I didn't."

Leaning in, he whispered, "She's right. And I love those jeans." He sat back in his chair and continued to gaze at her as he sipped his smoothie.

"Thank you." Sarah blushed and busied herself with her muffin.

"Matt, the girls and I were thinking it might be fun to head downtown after church. Get some lunch along the way, tour the capitol, drive around a little. What do you think?"

"If Sarah is up for it. We had a long day yesterday. I was thinking we'd go off on a date by ourselves tomorrow."

Lauren was quick to jump in. "Don't forget, you promised we'd go to Sixth Street on Tuesday. Emma will be at her party then, so she won't feel left out."

"I haven't forgotten." He turned to Sarah and took her hand. "We can come back here and relax after church, if you're tired."

"I think going downtown sounds fun. As long as you aren't tired. It was an even longer day for you, yesterday."

"Sheesh. You two are never going to be able to make a decision. I can see it now, 'I don't know dear. I know Junior is two, but I want to be sure you like the name, too.'"

Matt rolled his eyes and shot Lauren a look. She stopped talking and finished wiping the counters.

Sharon took Sarah's dishes. She had not missed the embarrassed expression on the young woman's face. "We don't have to go, Sarah. It was just an idea. We want you to have fun."

"It does sound fun." Sarah's face was still pink.

Annoyed with Lauren over embarrassing Sarah, Matt was suddenly decisive. "Mom, what if we come back mid-afternoon? Then we can take it easy the rest of the day. Was there any leftover pizza?"

Just then David appeared at the utility room door. "Took care of the horses." His eyes met Matt's momentarily, his brow furrowing slightly. "We should get on the road soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Eight

Resting his hand on Sarah's waist, Matt guided her out of the church sanctuary.

She turned her head towards him while watching the crowd in front of her. "I enjoyed that. The music was great."

"Yeah. There are some talented people leading worship here. But, you know, I've gotten used to our little church."

"I like it, too. I'm so glad you introduced me to it." Sarah wrapped her arm around Matt and leaned into his side as they made their way to the church foyer.

Lauren, who was following the couple out of the sanctuary, felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking to her left, she saw Maria, who quickly pulled her to one side.

"Maria! You came." Lauren gave her a quick hug.

"I don't deserve that hug."

"Now come on. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But my life is so different from yours, Lauren. And I've been thinking about all those people at the party last night. If they knew what I've done, they would have never let me in the Westfields' door or this church."

"It's called forgiveness. You can ask for it. Start fresh. Try changing your ways. You're miserable."

"I don't know, Lauren. How am I going to ask Matt and his fiancée to forgive me? People don't forget easily."

"Look, he was angry last night. Try again this morning. And don't forget. Her name is Sarah, and he's off the market for good."

"He's kind of scary. A quiet angry. I'm used to men yelling and throwing things."

Lauren did not fail to notice that Maria had ignored her remark about Sarah. "He wouldn't do that. He can be pretty cold, but he won't yell or hurt anyone."

"I guess not."

"Go and talk to them."

Matt and Sarah were chatting in the middle of a group of the friends when Maria appeared. Conversation drifted to a standstill.

Sarah did not miss the expression of apprehension that flitted across Matt's face as he greeted Maria. "Oh, Maria. Hi. You came for a visit. Lauren said you might."

Sarah stepped over to Matt, who wrapped an arm about her shoulders.

Maria turned to her. "Hi Sarah." She did not wait for her to reply. "Can we talk?"

Matt did not wait to be invited to join Maria and Sarah. He walked with the women to a quiet corner of the foyer.

"I won't keep you. I just wanted to apologize for my awful behavior last night. I should not have brought my baggage along to the party. Matt's a much better man than the ones I'm used to hanging around with. It was disrespectful of both of you to treat him the way I did."

"I forgive you, Maria. I hope your being here today means you're trying to turn things around."

Matt squeezed Sarah's shoulder. "I forgive you, too, Maria. But I hope you'll understand if I say that I think it's best if we keep our distance from one another."

"I understand. You and I were never meant to be."

Aware of some kind of attraction, albeit one-sided now, between the two former friends, Sarah was immediately uncomfortable. The memory of Matt and Maria locked in a kiss affronted her. She started to step away. Matt squeezed her shoulder again and looked at her quizzically.

"Um, I need to use the restroom. I'll see you in a minute."

Maria did not miss Matt's concerned expression as he watched Sarah walk in the direction of the women's room.

He turned back to Maria. "I think I should go wait for her." He started to step away, but Maria reached out a hand to stop him.

"She saw us, didn't she?"

"Yes." Matt closed his eyes briefly, wincing at the memory of Sarah crouched next to the tree.

He could hardly hear her reply. "I'm so sorry. Thanks to you both for forgiving me."

"Listen, Maria. I'm hoping you'd never pull anything like that again, but I just can't take that risk. And it would be unfair to continue to remind Sarah of what happened. Please don't try to contact me when you come to D.C."

"I understand." Maria tried to smile, but failed as she fought back tears of regret. "You should go to her."

In her haste to get to her car, Maria was almost out the door before Lauren stopped her.

"I expect you to stay in touch. Come back next week, okay? A bunch of us are planning to go to lunch after church then."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on, Maria. No one knows, or has to know, about your past. Just start fresh."

Maria considered Lauren's words. "Maybe I will. See you, Lauren. And thanks."

Emma walked up to Lauren as the door closed behind Maria. "You told me what happened last night. Why are you still friends with her?"

"Maybe if we can help her turn her life around, she'll stop pining after Matt and move forward. She isn't going to leave town."

"Maybe you're right." Emma stared after Maria, her brow furrowed.

In the restroom, Sarah had gone into a stall, but it had not just been as preparation for a long drive. Proud of herself for not giving into tears, it had taken several minutes before she could force the image of Matt and Maria from her mind altogether. Finally she took a calming breath and stepped out to wash her hands. She was surprised to find Sharon waiting there for her.

"You okay, honey?"

"I'm fine."

"Lauren told me what happened. I saw you come in here after talking with Maria."

Sarah sighed uneasily. _Don't cry, girl._ "I want to forgive her, but I just couldn't stand there, listening to them talk about it." At Sharon's alarmed expression, she finished quickly. "Matt was telling her to stay away, but it was obvious she's still attracted to him."

"A lot of girls are attracted to Matt. But you're the only one he's ever seriously pursued."

"Thank you. And I'm used to the occasional stares he gets. But he and Maria have a history."

"I know." Sharon did not say any more, but held out her arms to the young woman.

Sarah walked into her embrace and hugged her back, reveling in the older woman's comforting gesture. As they broke apart, Sharon reached over to smooth Sarah's hair. "It says a lot about your character that you are willing to forgive Maria. And forgive Matt. You are a very understanding person. Matt has surely found a gem in you, dear."

"I've told my mother the same thing about Matt, and she agrees he's pretty special."

Sarah thought she detected a tear on Sharon's cheek as she guided Sarah out of the restroom.

Matt was waiting outside when the two women finally emerged from the restroom. He drew near to Sarah as Sharon went to get David. "You okay? Maria left right after you went to the restroom."

"Yes. I'm okay. Your mom was sweet. It helped to get a hug."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to give you the hug."

"Sometimes women need to talk, Matt."

He was quiet for a moment. "I get that. Like me and your dad have our little bonding things that we do."

"Exactly." Sarah put her arm around Matt's waist. "I hope I haven't kept everyone waiting."

"Don't worry about it. Dad was talking with a couple of his buddies and Emma was making up for leaving the party early last night." Placing his arm across her shoulders, they followed his family out of the church and to the waiting Suburban.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee, Amanda, and Emily sat in the dining room at Farnsworth Manor, their dinner long since abandoned. Having missed lunch and eaten a hearty afternoon tea, Lee and Amanda were not very hungry for the evening meal.

"So, Bates and Campbell are working with Smythe on the email and other files. They may be onto something, soon." Emily tried to cheer her American friends, who had grown discouraged with the lack of progress in the case.

Lee got up to pace. "It's taking forever. Whoever this Russian woman is, she's covered her tracks well. And she may be working with others, not just Lloyd-Jones and those goons who tried to take me."

Amanda sighed. She tried to think of something to say to encourage her husband, but her mind was blank. Perhaps if they just had another good night's sleep. _It's not like we're the only ones working on this case. If fact, we're just sitting here on our hands, really. _"Maybe if we all got some sleep, things might look better in the morning."

Lee stared at Amanda, noticing the fatigue etched on her features. Sleep did sound good. His head was pounding once again. Getting up from the table, he walked over to Emily's chair. "We'll walk with you to your room, Emily."

Just then they heard Bates' stride in the hall. He soon appeared in the doorway. "Your Ladyship. Mr. and Mrs. Stetson."

"Hello Bates. I take it you have unearthed something?"

"Yes, your Ladyship." Bates directed his gaze to Lee. "Have you heard of a Sonja Chenko?"

_Oh God. Not her again._ Lee glanced quickly at his wife to see her reaction before responding, but as was rare for him, he could not read her. He knew that Amanda had never forgotten the peacock dance he had been forced into performing with Sonja. They had only just become serious in their relationship with one another. Although Amanda had put on a brave front, it had been a tough case for her. He knew that deep down, the things she had heard over the surveillance mic had hurt her, even if his amorous behavior with Sonja had not been sincere.

But that was in the past. It was time to concentrate on the present. _What is Sonja up to now?_ "Yes. I've taken down her grandfather more than once. You've heard of Alexi Makarov?"

Tristan Bates' usually stoic face revealed a fleeting expression of surprise and respect. "Makarov is quite the legend. All MI6 operatives studied him when I was in training. I was not privy to the intelligence on how he was sent back to the gulag the second time. But I did hear details about how his granddaughter was sent there."

"Eventually her connection to her grandfather caught up with her—she tried one too many times to help him. Why are we talking about Sonja Chenko?" Amanda put on her most professional face, while Lee went over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because we have just intercepted a call to Lloyd-Jones from Chenko. It happened shortly after we set up the tap."

"What did she say?" Emily looked from Lee to Amanda. She knew a little about Sonja Chenko, but Lee and Amanda had never given her details.

"She was quite critical of the botched abduction. Threatened Lloyd-Jones if he did not ensure the delivery of the drone plans. And the 'package.' It could be additional documents—but more likely it's a euphemism for prisoner."

Lee blew out his breath. "Well, that explains the blackmail photo. We've got to get this Lloyd-Jones person. And that chron file."

"We are working on the chron file, Sir. Smythe and Campbell have already checked sixty percent of the possible servers. Now that we know it is Chenko, we may be able to narrow our search, since we have some idea of the servers she could have accessed."

"Let's hope MI6 can arrest Mr. Lloyd-Jones when we meet with Lord Bromfield tomorrow, Lee. Do you think she meant you were the package? They already tried to abduct you once."

"Yes, Lee." Emily was still stern when she needed to be. "We must take care not to leave you unprotected at any time. This woman, Chenko, could be planning another run at you."

Lee snorted in disgust. "Well they weren't successful, were they? I'm more concerned about the chron file. It's just like Sonja to make someone lose face. But I wonder why she's doing it to Amanda?"

"But don't you see, Lee? She's being Russian. You know this. It's the drama. She wants you to suffer as you watch your wife's downfall, the same way she had to watch her grandfather's downfall. We just won't let that happen." Emily rose from her seat and patted Amanda on the arm.

"Well, it's time for this old woman to get some rest. I'll leave you youngsters to carry on."

"Good night, Emily." Lee sat quietly and waited for Bates and Emily's footsteps to retreat far enough down the hallway. "We're going to have to take Sonja down, of course. We can't have her coming back to haunt us every five minutes. She'll go after Sarah if she can't get to us."

"What are you suggesting, Lee?" Amanda stared at him, her brow furrowed.

"Well, I haven't become an assassin. But I'm not afraid to let someone orchestrate their own downfall. If she goes back to the gulag or MI6 arrests her, we may not have to deal with her again. I say we lure her to the drop. Make her want to pick up the package herself."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

It was mid-afternoon, and Sarah and Matt were sitting together in the lower levels of the Texas State Capitol on a bench across from the gift shop. They watched as Emma went back and forth inside, deciding on her purchases.

Matt looked down at Sarah's bag. "Looks like you don't suffer from the indecision Lauren accused us of earlier. You were in and out of there quickly. But then I don't think you like to shop much, do you?"

She laughed quietly. "I guess not. I wish I could have found something for the boys and Jessica. And I'll have to do some more shopping for my dad."

"Maybe you can do that shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't want to go shopping on our date. For that matter, I don't want to go shopping on our date. Where are we going, anyway?"

Looking around first, he whispered his next words in her ear. "You should know better than to interrogate an operative." He grinned as Sarah blushed in response.

"I guess you aren't going to tell me, then."

"Nope." He stretched his arm across the bench behind Sarah.

She tried to scoot away, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It doesn't have to be a surprise."

"Oh, I was just pretending. I think it's sweet that you want to surprise me."

Just as he squeezed her shoulders, his phone buzzed with a text. He reached inside his pocket, pulling out the phone to check the display. As he read the first line, his expression became grave and his mouth set in a line. He unlocked the phone so he could read the entire message.

Sarah picked up the bag and looked at her purchases once again, oblivious to Matt's response.

Glancing casually at her, he turned slightly so she could not see him type out his reply, then quickly put the phone away.

When she turned back to Matt, she could sense something was off. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just found out something unsettling. I should tell you when we get back to my parents' place. Not secure here."

"You don't need to go back to D.C., do you?" Sarah knew that freshman agents' vacations were never guaranteed.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. Let's enjoy the drive home. I think Dad is going to take us by Mount Bonnell, then over to the lake on the way."

"After Emma gets those donuts she's been pestering him for."

"Oh, they're worth pestering him about. Trust me. The place has become a downtown Austin institution. I'm sure you'll want to go back. Think raspberry cream cheese with Heath bar sprinkles or maple bacon. You'll need a fork."

"I'm intrigued." Sarah raised her eyebrows playfully at him.

Matt was grateful he had successfully diverted Sarah from asking anything more about the text. Rene had said to be vigilant. _Why couldn't he give more information about the news on the flash traffic?_ While the capitol building and grounds were fairly safe under the watchful eye of the Texas state troopers who patrolled it, he did not want to take any chances until he could get more details.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As they walked in the house with their purchases from the Capitol and the leftover donuts, Matt was glad he had suggested they come back before dinner. Sarah was exhausted; she had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder in the back of the Suburban not long after leaving the lake. He had noticed her fishing the ibuprofen out of her purse—another headache. And she was being forgetful again. He had not missed his mother's sharp look when Sarah had fumbled over Kate's and Brian's names.

He followed Sarah into her room, not failing to notice her drooping eyelids. "Why don't you take a nap, Sweetie?"

"Oh, that sounds really good." He sat down on the edge of the bed with her as she pulled off her boots.

When she was finished, he put an arm around her. "Thanks for being a sport and coming along today."

She sighed heavily and leaned against him. "I guess I was pretty tired from all that happened yesterday. And that sugar didn't help."

"Lie down and I'll cover you up."

Obeying, Sarah curled up under the afghan as Matt spread it over her. As he bent to kiss her forehead, she whispered to him. "This is nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He stroked her face, then stood to go.

"Don't let me sleep too long."

He smiled as her words drifted off. As he quietly closed the door, he was surprised to find his mother waiting at the end of the hallway. Seeing that she had something to discuss, they went into his room and shut the door.

"Is she okay, Matt? I saw her taking something earlier. She's exhausted."

"She just needs a nap, Mom. Yesterday was rough."

"She seemed kind of out of it in the car. Sarah's a sharp girl—she may not have known Kate and Brian very long, but she also forgot she had asked the docent about that painting at the Capitol. That doesn't seem like her at all."

"Maybe the stress from yesterday—

"And that's another thing. She was pretty upset about the boar. Why is she so fearful?" At Matt's hesitation, Sharon pressed further. "I think I can guess a couple of things. Sarah has those fresh scars on her head and neck. She had a head injury recently, too, maybe? I've been wondering since she got here."

Matt knew his mother was perceptive, but he had not realized that she had been observing Sarah so closely. _For an operative, you've really not been keeping your eyes open, Granger_.

Sharon's brow furrowed at his hesitation. "Why don't you just tell me? Does it have something to do with her fear of wild boars?"

"Mom, you know Sarah's car was totaled."

"That was in August. I know Skype doesn't have the greatest resolution, but I could see the scar on her neck after your accident. It was fresh."

Thinking quickly, Matt tried to cover for Sarah. "Mom, you know that many of the IFF films are secretive. Used for training or what have you. You and Dad probably guessed that's why I can't talk about my work much. And I worked for Sarah's parents until they retired. It stands to reason that she might join us in the field from time to time."

"Are you saying that she was in the accident with you? Is that why she was there?" Sharon was struggling to keep her voice controlled. Matt could see empathy for Sarah and perhaps for him on her face.

"I can't give you any details, but I can only say that Sarah was injured. She's okay now. She's just tired, and yesterday was really stressful for her. She'll be better after a good night's sleep."

"She had a concussion, then?"

There was no point in trying to fool a nurse. "Yes. She was pretty miserable—dizzy and in pain—for a couple of weeks, but she got better quickly after that. She only becomes forgetful if she's tired."

"Poor thing. That memory problem will keep getting better, though. She just needs some more time. Are you sure you want to be gone all day tomorrow?"

"I'd really like to be alone with her, Mom. I know we came to see you, but we may not get much time alone between now and our honeymoon."

"Since you put it like that, you should think about taking her somewhere else another day."

"Maybe I can take her to lunch or something on Friday. We could drive down and meet Kate and Micah for coffee, then just the two of us could go out for lunch after."

"That sounds nice." Sharon started for the door. "Maybe you might like to rest for a bit right now, too. Thank you for indulging your parents in a family day. It means a lot to have all three kids together for a change. And now we have Sarah, too. She is very special, you know. I love seeing how sweet you are with one another. I've always prayed you'd find someone like her."

"Thanks, Mom. It means a lot to have you say that."

"Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I'm just so sorry you two had to go through what you did. That's a lot of heartache when your relationship is still fairly new."

Suddenly a pang of regret washed over Matt. He wished he could tell his mother what had really happened. Unable to think of a response, he merely nodded.

"See you in a little while."

After Sharon left, Matt pulled out his phone and speed-dialed his partner.

"Hey, my man!"

"Hey, Rene."

"Sorry to interrupt your family time."

Matt snorted. "Interrupting family time? You're working on a Sunday."

"Yeah, well, something came up and my partner decided to go on vacation, so I can't make him help me." He chuckled to himself and did not give Matt a chance to reply. "How's Sarah?"

"She's great. It's never easy meeting your fiancé's friends, though."

"You watching out for her?"

Matt let out an exaggerated sigh. "You know I am." He was quiet a moment, then grew sober. "Well, I'm doing the best I can. That's why I called. Fill me in."

"Hey, bro. You need to talk about something?"

"No, I have it covered. We're good. Now talk."

"One of our friends at the den heard something about 'package' and 'Stetson' in the same sentence."

"_Den," or "bear's den" would be the Russian Embassy_. Rene was speaking in code because Matt's phone was not secure. "As in, someone wants to take one of them?" Matt's blood ran cold at the thought.

"Francine is on high alert. She thinks it's something to do with the Chief and Mrs. So she's got me and Tanaka going through the old flash traffic, trying to figure out what it is."

"Has she contacted them?"

"She doesn't want to tell them until she knows more."

"What if she waits too long?"

"My thoughts. Since my hands are tied here, I can at least warn you."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just be careful, Man. Listen, you sure you don't want to talk?" Rene waited for Matt to answer.

"My dad is really suspicious. I don't think he's fooled by the IFF cover. He and my mother are asking about Sarah's scars. They don't seem to buy the story we cooked up about my supposed accident."

"You may just have to tell them. Better to tell part of the truth than a big fat lie. Tell them enough so they stop asking questions. They need to think they've heard the truth, and that you want to stop talking about it and move on."

"But what about the whole thing being kept a secret? Won't my butt be on the line if I tell?"

"Look. You know it's better that people don't keep nosing around. We learned this in training. Operatives never want to be grilled."

"So you're saying I can use my discretion on this one."

"I'm saying you need to. Are they spying on you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Geez, Granger. They might catch you talking with me. You don't want them to get in the habit of doing that. They might figure out what you do, or pick up some classified information."

"Okay, okay. I hear you. The Army was so different. Everything was so far away. People knew I couldn't talk about what I did."

"And you had no one to share things with."

"Well, now I have Sarah."

"And me."

"Thanks, Rene."

"That's what partners are for. Later. Have a good Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. See you next week."

Matt sat down on the bed and prayed. He hoped that Rene's advice was wise, but he thought he might have satisfied his mother with the story he had just told her. He still was not completely confident that telling his father was the best option. If his father knew what really happened, he might overreact. It was pretty violent, if not gruesome, to have a knife fight. Especially if the sweet girl he was going to marry had witnessed the entire thing.

_Now I have to be on the lookout all over again._ He knew it was not likely that someone was after Sarah—it was far more likely that the Russians were after Lee and Amanda. He wanted to tell them, but he knew Rene would take the heat for leaking the information. He decided to pray for their safety—and for Sarah's, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Nine

It was a chilly night, but the stars were out. Standing at the picture window in the living room after dinner, Matt watched the lights of the city twinkle far to the south. He heard Sarah's soft tread behind him but he did not turn around, waiting for her instead.

Snaking her arms around his middle, she hugged him from behind, resting her head against him.

"Hmm. That's nice." He rested a hand on her arm. "You okay?"

"Yes. I feel much better since I had that nap and something besides sugar to eat."

"You up for a walk? Maybe we could go visit the horses, too."

It tickled a little when Sarah laughed softly against his back. "Is that a euphemism for something else?"

"Maybe." _I just want to hold you for a little while_.

"Let's go get our jackets."

They walked out to the bench, but it was too cold to sit there. Soon they were resting on the hay pile in the stable, Matt's arm around Sarah as she leaned against him.

"You got a text today. Everything okay?"

"I guess so."

"But?"

"I had a talk with Rene. He says I need to tell my parents what really happened so they'll stop asking questions. I can't let them know what I really do."

"But won't you get in trouble?"

"I guess this is one of those areas where agents use discretion. I'll need to tell them you were there."

"Oh."

Matt shifted his body around so he could see Sarah's face. "It will be better this way, Sarah. One less lie, right?" He placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Right."

"But what?"

Sarah was silent for a moment, hesitating. "It's all pretty awful. They'll wonder why you never told them. Do you have to tell them about my car chase—or when you chased us in the car? I don't want to have to talk to more people about it."

Matt released her chin and took her hand. "They only need to know what happened in the park. And they don't need to know what precipitated it. They'll think it was a random attack."

"I don't want you to think that I'm second-guessing you, Matt, but I'm just not sure you should tell them. It's still not the truth, anyway."

"It's a lot closer to the truth. You really don't think I should tell them? My mom figured out the scar on your neck was new after my 'accident.' I told her you were with me."

"Did she believe you?"

"Yeah."

"See? You told her a little bit more, which was true, and now she's satisfied."

Matt sat quietly, digesting her words.

"At some point will you tell them you're an operative?"

"I'm not ready for that."

"I'm not ready either. They'll ask what I really am going to be doing at 'IFF.'"

Matt shifted back against the wall so he could put his arm around Sarah again. "It's probably a good idea if we keep that top secret for as long as possible. The world doesn't necessarily need to know another Stetson has become an agent, even if you are only in the field as a freshman. Better to be known as Sparrow."

Sarah watched Matt. "Rene texted you about something else. What has you worried?"

He chuckled. "You know me pretty well, don't you?"

"I'm trying." Sarah did not join in his amusement. _Why is he worried?_

"Just a security thing. Rene warned me to be vigilant. But that's all."

As Matt suspected she might, Sarah tensed. "But the last of those cartel members were arrested or killed. We have the legal hearings coming up…"

"It's not them. It's Russians. But that's all we know. We still can have fun tomorrow. We just need to keep an eye out. No one was watching us today—no cars following us. Sometimes these guys play games with us. It's not the Cold War again, but sometimes it feels like it."

"But why us? You and me?"

"Rene was just saying it as a general caution. He's being careful, too." _Not exactly a lie, but she'll be safer if she's cautious and not panicked._

"Okay." Sarah was dubious.

"This is just something we have to get used to, Sarah. An operative is always aware. Just more aware sometimes than others."

"I guess I understand. Sometimes Daddy would act kind of weird and overprotective—more than usual. Now I know he was probably nervous about something. Then Mom would be really attentive, getting me caught up in some project or activity. Now I know she was diverting me, possibly even keeping me around the house or away from it, depending. I think something happened once when we were overseas, too."

Matt looked down at Sarah and did not say anything for several moments as he watched her face. Finally he ventured, "Your parents love you so much, Sarah. It must have been hard sometimes, worrying about you, feeling guilty for endangering you."

It was Sarah's turn to gaze at Matt. She pulled away so she could see in his face more easily. "That's how you feel, isn't it? You've all but said it when we were with Dr. Kirby."

He stared down at his lap before looking into her eyes. "Sometimes. But I've talked with Dr. Kirby on my own and he has helped with that, sort of."

"I knew what I was getting into, Matt, when I gave you my phone number that evening at my parents' house. You're worth it."

He pulled her close and kissed her with an almost fierce intensity.

Surprised at first, Sarah returned the kiss, reaching up to cup his face with her hands, then run her fingers through his hair. Finally they broke apart.

He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For trusting me. For taking the risk."

"Like I said, you're worth it. You're the love of my life, you know."

Matt kissed her again, slowly this time, one hand cradling her head and the other caressing her back as she ran her hands over his chest.

Steps sounded on the gravel outside. Startled, Sarah tried to push off of Matt's lap, but he held her in place. They sat frozen, listening as the steps neared the door to the stable, then moved away. Matt heard someone enter the garage, then silence.

"Was that your dad?" Sarah's eyes were large and luminous.

"I think so. Please don't worry. At least he didn't come in when he figured out the light was on." He ran his hand over Sarah's hair.

"I feel like I did the time Joey Michaelson tried to make out with me in his car in front of the house."

Matt pulled back so he could look in her face. "Do I need to worry about Joey Michaelson?"

"Oh no. He never asked me out again."

Sarah could feel the rumble of Matt's chuckle as she leaned back against his chest. "Oh really? I guess I should be happy, but I can't help wondering what was wrong with the guy. You're beautiful, and you're a great kisser."

"But Daddy likes you. And he never came marching out of the house to announce that my curfew had started. Joey really didn't get to find out how I kiss."

This time Matt laughed outright. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen. I was so mad at Daddy, but Mom talked to me later."

"Oh?"

"She said that he had been like Joey when he was young—Daddy had gotten wind of his reputation." She laughed uncomfortably. "Actually, I think Daddy looked into the 'reputations' of everyone I hung out with. Anyway, Mom said he didn't want me to be like the girls he had dated."

"But you're so sweet…"

"They all start somewhere. And you know how parents worry that their kids will make the same mistakes they did. My point is that while Daddy had to learn to walk the fine line of trusting me and intervening. He did what he did because he loved me and wanted what was best for me."

"Yeah, hindsight is 20-20. But I can understand why you were mad at your father at the time."

"Oh. Well that was because I wanted to teach Joey a lesson myself."

Matt laughed out loud again. "I bet you would have, too, if given the chance." He grew sober. "But I understand your point. My dad loves me—I'm not so old that he won't try helping, if he can."

"Exactly." Sarah watched his face, her hand resting on his chest.

"I'm thinking, though… Your dad is pretty sharp, not just overprotective. He might have known you weren't ready for guys like Joey." His eyes grew dark as a small smile played on his lips. "I guess I should be grateful you've never beat me up for making out with you."

"Oh, but I've taken you out a few times when we sparred." This time it was Sarah who initiated the kiss as her arms wrapped around Matt's middle.

After few more minutes, they broke apart again. Matt leaned back against the wall, his breath ragged.

"Sorry. We should probably go inside, huh?"

He smiled apologetically. "I have a feeling we'll be very happily married. Until then, we may have to bring things down just a notch or two."

Sarah blushed. "That's the second time you've said that. I'm sorry. I forget that it's harder for you." She slid off of his lap and went to her knees so she could push herself up off of the hay.

Matt stopped her. He ran his hand over her hair and down her arm. "I love you."

At Matt's touch, Sarah sighed in that way that always thrilled him. Her voice was soft. "I love you, too."

He gazed at her for a moment before getting up. Holding out his hand, he helped her to her feet. They brushed the hay off of one another, fluffed up the pile, and then went inside.

Matt found his father checking emails on the computer in the study off of the master bedroom. David looked up as his son stood in the doorway.

"Son." He waited for Matt to start the conversation.

"Dad. Did you need something out at the stable?" Matt forced himself to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"I didn't realize anyone was in there—then I figured it must be you two. I was just checking the horses."

"Checking on the horses or on me? Anyone can tell from the garage when the light is on in the stable. Can't we have a little privacy?"

"Are you sure it's wise for you two to spend time alone out there, Son?"

"It's cold outside. All we did was kiss."

"Is that what you did last night? I could tell that someone was lying in the hay."

"We might have been, but nothing happened. And we fluffed up the pile."

"I know what the hay looks like when-"

"Dad. It was cold, and Sarah needed to be comforted. You know about that whole thing with Maria. I told you this morning before breakfast. We talked and I held her for a little while. We hardly even kissed." _That time_. "I'm sorry if we're wrecking the hay, but you don't use that pile for fodder anyway."

"I'm sure you don't want to be tempted to do something you'll regret."

"You're going to have to trust my self-control, Dad. Please don't watch over us like this. I've been a lot of places where I've had to take care of myself. I'm a grown man."

David regarded his son for several moments. "I'm sorry, Son. Sometimes I forget. I know you've probably been through hell more than a few times. War will do that to you."

"It was worse for others. I'm thankful I'm here in one piece."

"Don't minimize it. You almost died a couple of months ago. And I do thank God that you're standing in front of me, once again a strapping young man who could take on anything. For heaven's sake, you killed a boar yesterday."

"Luck and practicing my aim."

"You don't believe in luck any more than I do. It was God and you being in shape."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I suppose I can better understand now why you felt compelled to get out of the Army and take a civilian job. It's just too bad that you left Afghanistan in one piece, but managed to get into a nasty accident on a film set."

"It wasn't a set. It was a location."

"You have a degree in engineering from A&M and you don't use it."

"I used what I learned overseas. IFF has taken advantage of my knowledge a couple of times." Like disarming bombs.

"Well, you can always think about coming back here to work. There are still jobs here in Austin for engineers."

"Maybe."

David sat back in his seat. "Sit down, Matt." Once Matt was seated, he stared at him for a few moments before continuing. "Your mother told me that Sarah was with you when you were hurt."

"She was."

"Is that why she was upset yesterday when she saw you with the boar? There was blood… Was it a flashback?"

"Dad… She isn't used to hunting." Matt hedged. He knew Sarah was embarrassed by the lack of control she felt when she had a flashback. He got up to close the door to the study, first checking to see if his mother had been nearby and overheard. Looking past the end of the hallway, he could see her still watching television with his sisters and Sarah.

David continued as Matt resumed his seat. "I was in the Army, Son. I may not have been in combat, but I saw a few things when I was overseas and I've had buddies who were been in combat."

"Then you'll know that flashbacks can go away. Hers are getting better. It seems like the more she remembers, the less intense the flashbacks."

"She forgot what happened?"

"Part of it. She fell and hit her head—had a concussion."

"She fell? You were injured pretty badly. How did it happen again? I don't understand how Sarah was involved."

Matt stared at his father for a long time. Maybe he should just tell it straight. His father didn't need to know who the attackers were. But Sarah had made a good point. It was her secret, too. He needed to respect her wishes.

"Mom guessed tonight that Sarah had had a concussion. She's healed up, but she still can be a little forgetful when she gets tired. I'm not sure if the headache she had tonight was all a part of that or just the donuts."

"Makes sense. But your mother is the nurse, not me. And the scars on her neck and head—they're from the accident?"

"Yeah."

"Must have been rough for her. I guess she was hit by the falling equipment, too? Was she conscious before help came?"

"She and her parents gave me first aid. I can remember waking up for a short time and she was holding me in her arms."

David blew out his breath. "I'm sorry, Son. The poor girl. I feel like a real heel, being hard on her like I was."

"You can see why she has flashbacks. She could tell I was hurt pretty badly. There was a fair amount of blood and with the chest wound, I couldn't breathe."

"No wonder she forgets. Maybe it isn't just the concussion. She's a sweet soul. That's a lot to take."

It was Matt's turn to sigh. He put his head in his hands. David's words, while meant to be comforting, had struck a chord. Matt struggled unsuccessfully to force back the tears.

Getting up, David came around to crouch by Matt's chair and put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Son. It just happened."

"But she wouldn't have been there if I hadn't convinced her to come along."

"Maybe. You've been feeling pretty guilty about this, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

David waited until he had gone back to his chair to reply. "Enough to let it color your judgment?"

"What do you mean? Are you going to harp about our short engagement again, Dad?" Matt looked up, the tears still on his cheeks, but his eyes flashing.

"Why did you decide to marry Sarah?"

"Because I realized that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I wanted to come home to her at night, raise kids together, share our dreams. I feel certain that God has brought us together."

"Those are great reasons to marry someone. And it wasn't because you wanted to take care of her—make it up to her for the accident or something?"

"I want to take care of her. But I learned that I love her—really love her. I feel a need to take care of her like a man would care for his wife. Not like a security guard. And we didn't see any point in dragging out our engagement. Too much temptation."

"And you just want to be with each other. I understand. You went through a lot."

It was Matt's turn to be exhausted. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and checked his watch. "I should get to bed. Sarah is probably waiting up to say good night. We're going to get on the road early. I want to take her for breakfast tacos on the way out of town."

"Eat a little breakfast while the traffic clears?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I don't see you in the morning, drive safely. I have to head into work for a few hours. Text me when you get there and let me know when you might be heading back. Your mother worries."

"Sure, Dad." Matt smirked to himself as he got up from his chair. He knew that his father would fret just as much as his mother if they had not heard anything. He was surprised when his father rose quickly from his seat and came around the desk to give him a hug.

David squeezed his son tightly before letting him go. "I love you, Son. Thanks for opening up to me. And Sarah is a lovely girl. Your mother and I are happy she's going to be a part of the family."

"I feel the same way about her." At his father's chuckle, Matt grinned a little bashfully. "I love you, too, Dad." The familiar pang of regret nagging him, Matt knew he had not told the truth. But he had opened up. Maybe that was more important. He went to find Sarah.

David stared at the doorway long after Matt had disappeared, a speculative look on his face.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Cringing, Graham Lloyd-Jones held the phone away from his ear. The voice on the other end was steady and controlled, but cold and threatening. _For such a beautiful woman, she is frightening_. It was not his fault that the Russian agents had lost Stetson—and their lives.

"This man who was with Stetson, you say you did not see him?"

"No, Ma'am. Only Stetson met with the baron."

_Just what is your game this time, Scarecrow? Who are you working with?_ It irked Sonja Chenko that she did not know who had backed up the agent. It had to be MI6, but none of her contacts could trace him and Mrs. King beyond the airport. And the agent who had seen them picked up was now dead.

Taking his precious Mrs. King would be the solution. Yes, the woman had long since been Mrs. Stetson, but Sonja preferred to remember Scarecrow and Mrs. King as they had been known in the field. It helped keep the memory of her grandfather's downfall alive.

"Ma'am? How would you like me to proceed?"

"Stay with the baron, and keep me apprised of his movements. You may be asked to provide a distraction when it comes time to take the package."

"If I may, Ma'am. Do you think it's wise to try to take Mrs. Stetson to Moscow? Your men could not get Mr. Stetson more than a few miles from Bromfield Hall before he was rescued."

"Lloyd-Jones, do not presume to tell me my business. You do yours. Remember to check in later." Sonja ended the call and tossed her phone onto the hotel room bed.

Vexed, Sonja could not help finishing the conversation to herself. _I will make sure we have enough agents to do the job properly. Now we know that Scarecrow is working with experienced operatives, we will be more vigilant. Besides, he knows that I will not stop. Scarecrow and Mrs. King have a daughter. There are other family members. _

Oh, why did she have to work with these fools? She disliked using the British method for covert overseas operations: utilize the local talent and keep one's hands clean. It meant bribing and blackmail, and  
Sonja knew that while it helped her stay under the protection of diplomatic immunity, it also meant she could not do the job herself. She was at the mercy of the "local talent," who was often not talented at all. At least this pretty boy Lloyd-Jones had no interest in her or any other woman. She found it so tiring when the men wanted to do more than business with her. Beside, even if he might have been interested, it had been twenty years since she had spent time alone with a man his age.

When the phone call ended, Lloyd-Jones slipped the phone back into his pocket. Glancing about, he could see no one watching as he picked up the bag of food and made his way back to the non-descript walk-up where he and the baron were housed.

Lord Bromfield watched for only a moment, then hastened back to the walk-up himself, only he knew the shortest way back. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call. The voice on the other end was low and what the Yanks would call gravelly—it had grown more so over the years.

"Stetson."

"Mr. Stetson, I have only a moment. I am certain that my secretary is the mole.

"We're a step ahead of you, Lord Bromfield. We are anxious to interrogate him. Can you give us his location?"

"I won't do that, but I will tell you where you can find him once he goes out again. I'd like to trust you, but you have MI6 on your side. I'm not ready to sacrifice myself just yet, Mr. Stetson."

"You may be at risk…"

"I must get off the phone. He is not an operative, but he will learn soon enough that I am watching him if I am not careful. I will call you in two to three hours with our exact location in Kent."

"Wait. Lord Bromfield. Do you have any more details—"

"—Mr. Stetson, I was only able to catch the very end of his conversation. Goodbye."

Deleting the call record as he jogged up the stairs to the walkup, Lord Bromfield checked once again for tails before entering the flat. He resumed his workout on the treadmill just moments before Lloyd-Jones returned from his errand.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Lee, they're doing the best they can. At least the baron gave you the general area where he was staying." Amanda still held the cup of tea Smythe had given her just moments before Lord Bromfield's call to Lee. Taking a sip, she noted that it had grown cold. She finally set the cup and saucer down.

Pacing the length of Emily Farnsworth's sunroom, Lee was agitated. This was his second day with no workout and he was not only needing some exercise, but wanting to work off the tension. Never mind his still-aching head. "Amanda, we could be waiting outside his hideout, instead of waiting possibly fifteen or more minutes away. I wish I could have kept the call going just a little longer. They might have been able to triangulate more easily."

Bates finally spoke up. "I'm afraid we cannot triangulate at all. But if he calls again, we have a team ready to go to his exact location. They're already on the way to Kent. It's a forty minute drive from here to the nearest town there."

"At least the baron knows that his secretary is with the Russians." Amanda was determined to look on the bright side.

"Yeah. If his secretary doesn't decide to call in more backup. This Lloyd-Jones may know the baron is on to him."

"This is good news, Lee and Amanda. We have a very good chance of catching Mr. Lloyd-Jones. Do you know what that means? It could force Ms. Chenko to show up at the park." She glanced at the maid who stood quietly in the doorway. "I do believe lunch is ready. Why don't we take a little break and eat something? Perhaps Lord Bromfield will call after that." When Emily rose to her feet, Bates was quickly by her side.

Reluctantly Lee followed the other three out of the room.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Grumbling under his breath, Graham Lloyd-Jones made his way to the street from the non-descript alley that led to Lord Bromfield's secret flat. _Thank heavens I won't have to be running these silly errands much longer._ Lloyd-Jones smiled to himself, taking delight in the notion that soon the baron would be behind bars, his reputation sullied just a bit along the way. _I won't be scurrying after scones for his bloody tea_. As he turned down the quiet, tree-lined street that led to the town's central district, he failed to notice the "locals" who took the same path as he did. And he did not see that the utility worker ahead of him on the street was wearing an earpiece until it was too late.

Down the quiet alley behind Lloyd-Jones, an elderly man slowly made his way down the steps of the flat. He shuffled to the Jaguar that sat one street over from where the baron's former secretary was now handcuffed and being ushered into a waiting van.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Here you go, Mr. Jones. Earl Grey, just as you asked."

"Lloyd-Jones. Get it straight."

"Oh, right." Amanda laughed self-consciously. "I never was very good with names."

Graham Lloyd-Jones attempted to take the cup, but it was difficult to grasp it with the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Oh dear, let me see what we can do about that." Amanda fished in her pocket and produced a key. Soon Lloyd-Jones was rubbing his wrists, and the handcuffs lay on the table nearby.

"Thank you for the tea." He picked up the cup and took a sip. Enjoying the flavor, he continued to hold the cup, taking additional sips as Amanda let him sit quietly for a minute.

"I do enjoy a nice cup of tea myself, Mr. Jo-, ahem, Lloyd-Jones. I'm sure the Russians' tea could not compare to this lovely Earl Grey here."

"Where are we, exactly?"

"Oh, Mr. Lloyd-Jones, now you know I can't tell you that."

At his frustrated expression, Amanda appeared to take pity on the man. "And I do hope they won't be hard on you. I told them it wasn't you who had that awful photo of the baron and me. But they kept insisting. You just seem too nice."

Lloyd-Jones smiled smugly. _Let this silly woman think it wasn't me. After all, I didn't actually create the file._ "My handler gave me the .jpg file. She loaded it onto the server as a chron file with the help of some local hacker she hired."

"Oh, I've always found those technical types are so difficult to talk to. But they sure do know what they're doing."

"They do come in handy in a pinch." Lloyd-Jones was enjoying his cup of tea; it was almost gone. That fuzzy feeling must be the lack of food. He had been too nervous to eat lunch.

"So it was someone here in London who posted the file to the server?"

"Yeah." _What was in that tea? Oh, they told me about being drugged. I've been drugged. I can't believe I just said that._

"Did you ever get to meet him?"

"Um. I really can't say."

"Oh, now, Mr. Lloyd-Jones, you can tell me. I won't bite." Amanda sat down next to the man and patted his hand. "How is your tea? Would you like some more? Maybe something to eat?"

"Oh, no thanks. You know, that Commander Chenko, or whatever you're supposed to call her, is really quite frightening. Why can't she be like you?"

On the other side of the mirror, Tristan Bates watched in admiration as Amanda cozied up to Lord Bromfield's secretary. "She's quite good."

Lee tried not to be smug. "She's just getting started."

Patting Lloyd-Jones' hand again, Amanda suggested, "How about a sandwich or two? You look a bit pale." She picked up her phone and made a quick call. Within a few minutes an agent holding a tray with sandwiches had knocked on the door and left the food with Amanda.

_Certainly they can't drug the food very easily_. Lloyd-Jones took a quarter sandwich and began to eat. It was rather tasty. He finished off the serving before he answered her. "You really are quite kind, Mrs. Stetson. I simply cannot fathom what Ms. Chenko has against you."

"Me neither. Now, I was pretty fascinated to see the photo she had doctored."

"Well, Chenko didn't doctor it. She brought it with her from Moscow." Perching one ankle on the other knee and leaning back in his seat as he took another quarter sandwich, Lloyd-Jones was quite relaxed now. His stiff manners were no longer evident. "Then she just had to recruit this fellow Barrows to put it on the server."

"Mr. Barrows? That name is familiar."

"Clyde Barrows. You know him?"

"I might. You know, servers can be tricky. Is the one he picked secure? Someone might find the file."

"Oh, this fellow was clever. He put it on a government server. It's right under everyone's noses at the offices in Bath. Love the irony. Cheeky."

"So how did she find him? The same way she found you?"

Lee cast an amused grin in Emily's direction as Bates and Smythe scurried to the hallway, barking orders at agents to locate the hacker-now-turned-enemy-of-the-state Clyde Barrows. And the facilities in Bath would not know what hit them. Too bad it was so late in the day. He listened with Emily as Lloyd-Jones admitted to a gambling addiction that had led him to Chenko's clutches. Sonja had bribed Lloyd-Jones into finding Barrows soon after she had blackmailed him into taking the job with Bromfield.

"That was very generous of the Russians to pay your gambling debts."

"Certainly was bully of them. It was either that or find someone who would end up breaking my kneecaps."

Amanda grimaced. "Oooh. Well, I think they're needing me elsewhere. Please feel free to eat as many sandwiches as you like, Mr. Lloyd-Jones. Someone else will be in here to see you soon." She patted his arm once again before getting up and leaving the room.

Lee stood up as Amanda walked through the door and flashed her one of his dimpled smiles. She returned it with a grin of her own.

Emily was beaming as well. "Well done, Amanda! He's singing like a bird."

"I learned from the best, Emily. Thank you for letting me have the first go at him."

"Hopefully we should have that chron file located in no time."

Amanda sighed in relief as she welcomed an embrace from her husband.

"That was great work, Amanda." Lee held her tightly. He would not allow himself to be relieved until the file had been expunged from the server.

"The poor man is going to be ill later. Remind me not to drink the tea or eat the sandwiches here." At Smythe's wounded expression, she corrected herself. "At least not the ones delivered by the London MI6 people."

"Amanda, that 'poor man' was a fool who let himself be duped into endangering national and international security."

At Lee's words, she looked up at her husband. "You need an ibuprofen, don't you?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Lee countered playfully, "You trying to drug me now, too?" He winked at her, then grew serious. "I'm on edge. This isn't over yet."

"Smythe is going in next to ask why they wanted Mr. Stetson." Bates was serious, too. "We'll let him eat a few more sandwiches first."


	10. Chapter 10

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Ten

"Oh Matt, this has been such a nice surprise. Thank you for bringing me here." Sarah held onto Matt's arm as they walked from one display to another in the Alamo.

He grinned, remembering her delight with seeing Jim Bowie's rifle. "Wait until you see the gift shop. You'll have no problem finding the rest of your presents for the folks at home. There are wooden cap rifles, coonskin caps…"

"Oh, you know my dad… Oh, I probably shouldn't tell you."

Stopping, Matt turned to Sarah and looked in her face. "Tell me what?"

"Oh, now you're trying to wheedle it out of me."

"Wheedle? Who's wheedling?"

"You know. You're eyes are doing that thing at me. It's the look you use when you try to get your way with me."

Fighting the urge to grin, Matt kept up the gazing until Sarah started to laugh. Finally, he laughed along with her.

"Some operative you are. You gave in already." Sarah playfully elbowed Matt in the stomach, taking care to avoid his scars.

"You can be rougher on me than that, Miss Stetson. Now, tell me about your dad. He's going to be my father-in-law. What were you going to say?"

"He loves cap guns. I'm going to get him one."

"No kidding." Matt stared at Sarah, a look of disbelief on his face.

"No kidding. I guess his parents got him a cap gun when he was little. He loved playing with toy guns as a kid. The colonel didn't let him have a lot of things, but he did get to keep the gun and bought him one or two others. Anyway, he bought me a set of guns when I was young. We used to have gunfights."

"I didn't think you cared for guns."

"I don't mind them. I'm just not an enthusiast like he is—or you are, for that matter. I played with Daddy because I liked the attention and it was kind of fun."

"I think getting him the cap gun is a great idea. Are we done here? We've seen everything. There's a little more to see outside, but we can go to the gift shop first."

"Sure."

"But what?"

"It's just that…" Seeing that Matt was listening attentively, she continued. "You know, I think he's handling the idea of me getting married pretty well, but I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm hoping that the cap gun will send a little signal that I'm still his little girl at heart, even when I become your wife."

Matt's eyes softened as he regarded his fiancee's earnest face. Wrapping an arm around her, he scanned the area before guiding her to the gift shop, ensuring that they were not followed.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Looking up as Bates entered the dining room, Lee grew tense. For someone with the MI6 agent's background, it was rare for him to be worried, and he looked worried now. Lee put his coffee cup down. "What's up, Bates?"

In her seat next to him, Amanda slowly lowered her fork to the table when she saw his face.

"We have found the chron file."

Taking Amanda's hand, Lee felt his stomach knot. He wished he had taken a smaller serving of the trifle. "And?"

"We should have no problem removing it from the server, but we are waiting until Wednesday so Chenko will not find out we know."

Sighing, Lee picked up his coffee cup again. He was eager to remove the file as soon as possible, but Bates' logic made sense.

"Something else is on your mind, Tristan." Amanda spoke kindly.

Startled by Amanda's use of his first name, Bates stumbled over his words. "Yes, Mrs. Stetson. I do hate to ruin your dinner."

Lee put his coffee cup down again. "What is it?"

"Lloyd-Jones was very forthcoming about the reason why the Russians tried to abduct you, Mr. Stetson. Chenko wanted to have you on hand when Mrs. Stetson's photo was publicized. They planned to kill her and make it look like suicide."

"And just how do they plan to kill her if she is safely under the protection of MI6?"

Amanda tried to make light of things as she took her last bite of trifle. "Don't forget you're right here, too, Scarecrow."

"That's all well and good, but she won't be when Lord Bromfield meets up with Chenko or her people two days from now." Bates was still grim.

Not seeing the cause for concern, Lee relaxed and joined Amanda in trying to reassure Bates. "We've already worked out our plans and informed him. He will pretend to bring the files, but MI6 will move in to arrest him. It's likely we'll be able to arrest Sonja, too. Being Russian, she won't want to miss the drama. You've seen her emails since they hacked her account. She plans to be there."

"She isn't as excited about the plans as she is about the little prize she wants to take home to Moscow. They've come up with a new game plan, since they don't have Mr. Stetson."

"This must be the package we've heard about. Is it the files?" Amanda wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it on the table.

"No, Ma'am. It's you. Bromfield called us ten minutes ago and said that if Mrs. Stetson was not with him, Chenko would shoot him on sight, then take the files."

"What the hell?" Lee pushed his chair back, getting up to pace.

"Lee, her grandfather was willing to see you die. Why should Sonja be any different? We'll figure something out."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. It gets worse. Lord Bromfield said Chenko implied that she would exact her revenge some other way if Mrs. Stetson did not go to the park."

"Meaning she could go after Sarah or Jamie or Phillip—or any of our family."

At Amanda's anguished words, Lee went and put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll make sure she's arrested before anyone is in danger, Amanda. There will be no 'package' going to Moscow."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Where are we going now?" After they had stowed their purchases in the trunk of the Hyundai, Sarah followed along as Matt took her hand and led her past the historic hotel near the Alamo. "I can't believe I'm saying this after eating two of those awesome breakfast tacos this morning, but I'm hungry."

"You should have eaten the third one I offered you." Matt chuckled as she made a face. He did not stop walking. He knew no one was following them, but he did not feel safe on this street.

"You always can eat twice what I can eat. Do you want me to be fat? I won't be able to wear the wedding dress when it arrives."

"I'd marry you no matter what you were wearing."

Sarah snorted. "Guys say that until their woman puts on weight."

"You are beautiful, Sarah, but I did not fall in love with you because of your body. Besides, I couldn't even see what you looked like when I picked out your car on that highway."

"That part doesn't count. You were trying to get away from those bad guys."

"Okay, I admit your looks got my attention once I saw you out of your car." He stopped walking. "This is a silly conversation. You're grumpy when you're hungry." He tipped her chin up with his finger, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Look over here." He gestured toward the stairs to their right and the view beyond them. Set below street level, a waterway meandered between two paved walkways. Here and there steps descended to the paved pathways, which were lined with restaurants and shops as well as plantings of shade trees and native flowering shrubs.

"Oh! It's the Riverwalk, isn't it?"

"Yes. And there are many good restaurants. Let's go down and pick one out. Then I want to take you on a boat tour."

Sarah was intrigued as they navigated the steps to the walkway along the river below. "A boat tour?"

"Yeah. More history stuff. Now, there's Italian, Mexican, burgers…what interests you? We're having German food for dinner. I have a special place in mind."

"Mexican. I can't go home and not have eaten Mexican food in San Antonio."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Emily walked into the library, lit by a sole reading lamp, and stood watching Lee for a moment. He sat on the edge of one of the armchairs, his head in his hands. The old motherly concern for Matthew and Jennifer Stetson's son overwhelmed her and she went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know, you look an awful lot like your father right now. I wish he could have lived to your age or older and seen what became of his son."

Sitting up a little, Lee still did not look at Emily but stared into space. "I'm not sure I'd want him to see me right now. I can't seem to keep my family out of danger."

"Oh, but Lee, he felt the same way on many occasions. He and your mother loved you dearly, but he often worried about your safety. You've done a remarkable job keeping your family safe, Lee."

"We missed you at dinner. Are you feeling well?"

"I apologize. I was eager to see the technical team find the file. Margaret brought me dinner."

"Amanda thinks she and Bates have a thing going."

"She's an astute woman. But I should let them share that when they're ready."

"Amanda called Bates by his first name earlier."

"Good for her. I do, too, on occasion. No reason not to chip away at Tristan's shell. Margaret has had her work cut out for her."

Lee got up. "My manners. Please, take my seat."

Emily took the offered seat. "Lee, don't let your worry consume you. There may be more Russians showing up tomorrow than we expected, but we already have plenty of MI6 agents ready to watch over the park. They'll make up half the population there."

"You still manage to pull strings…"

"It helps that C and I worked together many years ago."

"Oh? This is news."

"I even mentored him a bit. Like another young agent I knew back then."

"Seems to be your specialty. Taking young agents under your wing."

"So says C. That's why he is so generous with backup. And I have a high solve rate on these tricky cases that come my way."

Lee thought he detected an uncharacteristic hint of pride in Emily's voice. "I'm not surprised."

"C respects the gray hairs—he has a few of his own." Emily chuckled, then grew serious. "What is your plan if Chenko gets away?"

"I'm already putting one into place. I insisted that Amanda not go. We'd use a double. But she argued and said that would never work."

"She's right. They'll have scopes and know it's not her. Where is she, anyway?"

"With Margaret. They're going over logistics for the umpteenth time."

"Good. Bates has some of our top marksmen ready to set up tomorrow. They'll shoot anyone that makes a move towards Amanda—but we won't let it get that far."

"She's wearing a vest, but that won't protect her head. This is stupid. We need to find another way."

"Lee, we won't let it get that far. What else have you done?"

"I've put a few calls through to the United States. I wish could reach Sarah. I just want to hear her voice." Running his hand through his hair, Lee began pacing back and forth.

"Is that why you were so upset when I came in?" When he did not answer right away, she persisted. "It must have been awful that day, Lee."

He stopped, leaning on one of the other armchairs. Emily wondered if he was fighting back tears. She got up to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Which day, Emily? The one where I had to shoot the guy that was taking her away? I could have missed and killed her. Or the one where she ran for her life through the woods, deaf from a damned flashbang and scared out of her mind? Is this what my father missed?"

"I've been watching you since you were a young agent, Lee. You've been like a son to me since I found you again."

At Emily's tone of voice, Lee shook himself out of his self-pity and looked over at her. "You were worried about me? You've never seemed worried. Irritated maybe…" He laughed softly at some memory.

"Yes, I was worried, but I put that concern to good use. I trained you whenever I got the chance. And I helped put people in your path that would train you as well. You've done the same for Sarah and you still will." Emily sat back down. "You've done what you can, Lee. Sarah is in good hands with her Matthew. From what you and Amanda have told me, he loves her very much and would do anything for her. That sounds just like that young agent we've been talking about."

Lee chuckled a little. "Yeah. Sarah chose a good man. Finally."

Emily snorted. "That other fellow was a bit of a waste of time, wasn't he?"

Now Lee laughed out loud. "Don't let Amanda hear you say that. Thank God Sarah said 'no' when the guy proposed. Matt came along just in the nick of time. He really is a great kid. I can't wait for you to meet him. You know, he's almost like a son to me now."

"I love that his name is Matthew. A bit of sweet irony, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah." The corners of his mouth came up a little as he considered her words. "Listen, let's go find Amanda. I'm still waiting for a call back, but I don't need to sit in here and stew." Lee helped Emily up from the armchair. She took his arm as they walked out of the library. "Thanks for the chat, Emily."

"You're most welcome, my dear."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Leaning back against her fiancé, Sarah was so focused on the tour guide's tales of San Antonio's Riverwalk that she did not notice Matt put his arm across her shoulders. Enjoying her enthusiasm, he had taken an interest in the stories, too, although he had heard them before. The weather had started to warm again, making the boat ride pleasant in the afternoon sun.

Lunch had been as entertaining as it was delicious. Sarah was not accustomed to the spiciness of TexMex cuisine. She had managed to work her way through her enchiladas, at the same time fascinated by the mariachi band serenading the other patrons. When the older gentleman with the guitar had turned to Sarah and begun singing to her in Spanish about her beauty, she had blushed scarlet. The guitarist's three fellow musicians had smiled indulgently at her. Matt grinned at the recollection.

Sitting forward for a moment, Sarah looked back at him. "Why are you so amused?" She whispered despite the brief break in the tour guide's spiel.

"Because I love to see you relax and enjoy yourself. And you were really cute when the mariachi band serenaded you."

"They serenaded us. It was a song about lovers, not just a woman."

"Okay, serenaded us. You were cute when they serenaded us."

She offered him an embarrassed grin before turning around again to focus on the tour guide.

"And you were a good sport about the spicy food." He spoke softly in her ear, enjoying the scent of her hair.

"I've been to India. Now that's spicy."

"True. I've been there, too." Matt grew quiet as one or two other passengers glanced at them.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Why the hell can't you locate his signal? They both wouldn't turn off their phones like that… There are no other signals? Why not? …Could that be the Russians? …Okay. What about closed circuit? Surely they've walked past a store, if not into one. Does San Antonio monitor the Riverwalk?" Lee ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know you're worried, too, Phillip. I talked with Francine a minute ago. It's no coincidence that all those providers lost service at the same time. …No, I insisted. …Yeah, let me know."

Ending the call, Lee stopped pacing in the hallway outside of Emily's "war room" to stare at his phone. He looked up, startled, when he heard Amanda sigh softly. "I didn't hear you there."

"You were too busy yelling at Phillip. They can't find Sarah and Matt?"

"Someone has jammed the cell phone signals in the area where we last had a signal for Matt over twenty minutes ago. They can't track Sarah's phone either. Phillip has several agents checking closed circuit cameras." His hands dropped to his sides. "I hope they're just playing with us."

Amanda took the few steps to Lee's side and wrapped her arms around him. "Phillip will find them, Lee."

He put one arm around his wife and ran a hand through his hair again, grimacing to himself. "I was pretty hard on Phillip. He's upset, too. Jamie came to the bull pen to help. You know, this whole thing with Sarah could be a diversion. They could go after Jessica, Seth, or David—or Jennifer and Amy. Who knows?"

"This could be over by Wednesday afternoon."

"Let's hope that Sonja's minions in the States know it's over then, too."

The sound of Lee's cell phone close at hand caused them both to jump. With one arm still around Amanda, Lee quickly answered the call. "Stetson. Oh, thank God. Do they know? Still no service? Well at least we know where they are… Yeah. Good work, Phillip. Pass on my thanks to everyone there. ...Right. Let's hope the Russians stay away. And you and Jamie need to be careful. We have no idea what Sonja is really planning. Okay—talk to you soon."

Ending the call, he looked down at his wife. "I supposed you figured out they found them—they went into a gift shop."

She sagged against him but didn't say anything as she held him more tightly. He hugged her back.

"I assume someone has told Matt and/or Sarah what is going on?"

"Should I give one of them a call?"

"Well, they seem to be alone—on a date. I hate to bother them. Sarah was so uptight before they left. Certainly Rene or Phillip will call Matt."

"Yeah, it's standard procedure to let them know. I'll call them tomorrow. Come on. Let's go to bed."

Her cheek still pressed against his chest, Amanda did not move when she spoke. "How's your head?"

Lee pulled back and flashed his smile at Amanda. "You know, I feel pretty good right now." He bent his head to kiss her on the lips. After caressing her cheek, he took her hand to lead her towards their room.


	11. Chapter 11

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Eleven

It was not until they were back in the car that Sarah asked Matt about his trip. "I don't remember you mentioning traveling to India. I think I told you I went with my parents before they left the State Department. It was more of a vacation than anything, but Mom and Daddy always ended up working a little when we went overseas."

"You rode an elephant and got to see the Taj Mahal, right?" Matt did not look at Sarah, concentrating instead on the early evening traffic leaving downtown San Antonio. He glanced in the rearview mirror, wondering at the Chrysler 300 that had followed them from the parking lot.

"Yep. And got as sick as a dog one night. Poor Mom was not feeling too well herself, but she stayed with me. Daddy tried to help, but there wasn't much he could do. He finally found something on the street when the pharmacy vendors opened in the morning."

Matt listened, still watching the 300 in the traffic behind them. "Yeah. Traveling will do that to you. I learned the hard way to be careful when I was stationed in Afghanistan. 'Only eat it if you know what it is and who cooked it' was our mantra—when we had the luxury of following it. Sometimes it was eat or go hungry."

"Is that how you got to India? On leave from the Army?"

"Basically. At least that was the official reason. I had to meet some contacts, but I did a little sightseeing along the way. It was probably the only normal sightseeing I did the entire time I was stationed in Afghanistan. Lucky for me the Taj Mahal wasn't too far from where I had my assignment. You and your folks were all over the place."

"Yes. Goa was beautiful. Bangalore was crazy. But it was a good experience. I guess it will help that I've traveled, working at the Agency."

"You may not go to those places again on assignment, but if you have to research them, you'll know about them. Maybe we can go back together someday." The sedan was still several cars back. _Keep talking, Granger. Don't let Sarah know you're worried._

"If we could go anywhere, where would you like to travel?"

"Europe. I would love to take you all over Europe. You're such a history buff and you know a lot about the history there. I traveled a fair bit when I was stationed in Brussels. It would be fun to see it again with you."

"Well, I specialized in the modern history, so I'm with everyone else when it comes to cathedrals."

"It seemed like you enjoyed the historical stuff we saw today."

Sarah sat up straighter, her eyes glowing. "Oh, I loved it. Thank you for taking me."

Despite the tension he was feeling over the car following them, Matt could not help but grin at Sarah's enthusiastic response. "There are a few other places here in Central Texas that you would enjoy. Maybe when we come in the spring I'll take you to Fredericksburg. It's an old German settlement west of my parents' house. There is a museum there dedicated to George H.W. Bush—it's all about the Pacific War. They have vehicles, a boat or two, a sub. Kind of guys' museum, but it's really well done."

"I think I'd love it."

"You would. There are some nice restaurants, shops, and bed and breakfasts there, too. We could stay overnight." He took her hand, almost forgetting about the sedan following them. There was nothing he could do until the traffic cleared anyway.

Blushing a little, Sarah was almost shy when she answered him. "That sounds really nice."

He ran his thumb over her knuckles and played with her engagement ring before bringing her hand to his lips. "You know, there are places near D.C. I'd like to visit, too."

"There are a lot of great bed and breakfasts near the historic sites. Pastor Carlson was telling us to plan on getting away as much as we could until we start having kids. It's supposed to be good for our marriage."

"You're not embarrassed talking about this." It was more of a statement than anything else. Matt watched the 300 for a moment as it remained several cars behind them.

"I'm trying not to be." Sarah swallowed. "And my parents would let us use the cabin, too."

"Your mom suggested we stay there for our wedding night." He glanced over at her.

Now blushing furiously, Sarah looked down at their hands. "She talked to me about it—thought it would be nicer than some hotel room."

Noting her discomfort, Matt spoke gently. "It was thoughtful of your mom to suggest it. You know I came up with the condo idea so we could have more privacy, right?"

"Yes. Thanks for thinking of that." Sarah sat up straight. "Today has been so nice, Matt. We're going to have so much fun on our honeymoon. I just love going places with you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but we haven't even gotten to the restaurant, yet. It's kind of cool. A lot of Germans settled this area in the 1800s, so I thought you'd have fun seeing that part of things, too. It's not fancy—just a diner, really—but the food is really good." Glancing in his rearview mirror, Matt saw the 300 was still there. Since the traffic was beginning to clear, Matt released Sarah's hand and placed his back on the steering wheel. "I didn't want to mention this sooner, because I was enjoying our conversation, but there's someone following us."

"You knew that and you kept talking?"

"We were in traffic. It kept me from worrying too much."

"You know, I wish you would tell me stuff."

"Sweetie, I am now." He checked the rearview mirror once again. "I'm going to try to lose him. The German restaurant is about 20 miles ahead, and I don't want this jerk ruining our evening."

"Okay."

"Hang on."

Matt floored the accelerator, expertly weaving through the moderate traffic. He frowned as the 300 easily matched their speed. "I wish I had the Charger right now."

Sarah did not answer, instead looking in her sideview mirror at the 300 as it changed from lane to lane behind them.

Increasing his speed, Matt was grateful when he saw the state trooper in the middle lane ahead. He wove around three cars, drawing closer to the trooper. Seeing the fast lane open, he moved into it and continued past the cruiser.

"Matt, he's going to pull you over." Her statement was matter-of-fact, but he could hear the tension in her voice.

"That's my intention. I'm not confronting this jerk in the 300 with only a handgun. I've got you in the car with me and he may have more firepower. Besides, I think he has someone with him."

As expected, the lights began flashing on the cruiser. Matt continued down the freeway until they reached an exit, finally slowing the Elantra and stopping in an empty parking lot on the access road. The cruiser pulled up behind them.

"Matt! The 300 exited, too." Sarah could not hide her anxiety.

Reaching over to take her hand, Matt gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go and unfastening the strap securing the Glock in his ankle holster. _Just what is this jerk's game, anyway?_ He watched as the trooper cautiously stepped out of his vehicle. Matt breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the trooper was not alone. His partner also got out of the cruiser, but rather than going to the 300, he walked up their rental car. _What the heck was going on? Why don't they care about the 300? And these guys usually don't have partners._

Bending to look in Matt's window, the trooper, seemingly a veteran of the Texas Department of Public Safety, was perhaps forty years old. He quickly assessed their vehicle as he greeted them. "Good evening, Sir. Hello Ma'am." He tipped his classic Resistol cowboy hat at Sarah before turning back to Matt. "Did you know you were going ninety in a seventy mile per hour zone? This is not the toll road."

Something about the trooper's tone made Matt wonder if he even cared about the traffic violation. "I assume you'd like to see my I.D."

"Please pull it carefully. I want to see your hands at all times."

Sarah had seen the other trooper approaching, but she still jumped when he appeared at her window.

"Miss, if you could roll down your window for my partner, please."

Matt turned the key in the ignition so Sarah could operate her window, but he looked carefully at the trooper's badge number as he did so. "Sergeant Rodriguez, it it? Here is my I.D."

"Miss." The other trooper tipped his hat at Sarah.

Matt glanced over at her quickly, noting her impassive expression. It never failed to amaze him that despite her sensitive nature, she could be so calm under pressure.

The sergeant relaxed immediately once he saw Matt's federal identification. "Agent Granger, is it?"

"Yes. I apologize for the speeding. That 300 back there has been following us since we left downtown San Antonio—I was trying to lose him." Matt looked at the trooper quizzically, gauging his reaction.

"If it's okay with you, the driver would like to talk with you. We just needed to verify that you were Agent Matthew Granger. Had to make it look like a regular traffic stop."

Matt grew increasingly edgy as he observed in his sideview mirror the driver and a passenger exit the 300. He started the car. "Sergeant, unless you tell me what the heck is going on, I'm flooring it. I don't know who the guys in the 300 are, and I don't like being followed. In fact, it's policy for us to lose all tails." Matt offered Rodriguez a pointed look.

"No need to get nervous. We were wondering about the 300, too. When we called in your plates, our dispatcher told us that the 300 is with you. Agent Billings gave us a courtesy call after you started evading him. Agency is all he'll say. You should be getting a call, too, any moment."

"Troopers usually don't have partners." Matt's statement was casual, as if he was mildly curious. He thought the sergeant was legitimate, but he wanted to be sure.

"We are on our way back to Austin from a training conference. Couldn't let the young hotshot going ninety on I-35 get away with it." The sergeant smirked at Matt.

Matt smiled politely in return. "Well, I'm just glad I got your attention."

Matt's phone rang. He passed it to Sarah so he would not be distracted from the troopers and the men in the 300. "Please answer it."

Rodriguez's partner, who had stayed a polite distance from the Hyundai, drifted back to the cruiser while Sergeant Rodriguez took a step back.

"Rene. This is Sarah… Yes, we are both uptight. What is this all about? Who? My dad did what?" Sarah's shoulders slumped in relief as she put her hand on her forehead in exasperation. She listened to Rene, and then finally spoke. "Okay, just a minute." She looked at Matt unhappily. "My dad had this guy from the San Antonio office tail us to make sure we were okay. He brought along his partner, too. I guess Daddy's nervous like Rene—only he called his buddy instead of us because they couldn't reach us. Rene wants to talk to you."

"Please tell him I'll call him when we are done here. The guys from the 300 are standing near the cruiser now, talking with the troopers. I want to speak to them."

"Rene, we'll call you back." After ending the call, Sarah held the phone in her hand, looking uncertainly at Matt.

Wondering at her expression, he took her hand. "You okay?"

"Not really. It's really strange about the phone thing—Rene said they couldn't reach us. I'm nervous about these guys."

Matt searched her face, trying to determine if it was fear or intuition. He turned off the ignition once again. "I'm going to talk with them outside. You can get in the driver's seat if you want."

"If something happened, I wouldn't leave you."

He smiled ruefully, knowing there was no point in arguing. "Maybe not, but you have more control of the situation in the driver's seat."

"Okay. Do you have your knife with you?"

"It's under your seat. Keep it hidden. And Sarah, I think these guys are legitimate. They're Agency. The troopers are still here. I'll be okay. You'll be okay." He leaned over and kissed her forehead quickly before pulling the Glock from his ankle holster and stepping from the car. He stuck the gun in the pocket of his leather jacket, his hand still on it as he walked away.

Sarah was glad she had worn jeans as she maneuvered herself behind the steering wheel. She reached down for the knife and keeping it the sheath, hid it next to her purse. She watched Matt as he spoke to the sergeant and the two agents. Watching him check their credentials, she was relieved when he flashed a polite smile at the men. As he walked back towards her she noted that he seemed to have relaxed. She waited until he opened the driver's door before she went back to her seat.

"You know, you could have gotten out of the car and walked around. These guys aren't so bad." He buckled in, watching with a troubled look on his face as she hid the knife under the seat once again. "I'm really sorry this has ruined our date."

Furrowing her brow, Sarah defended herself. "I'm still nervous. I want to hear what Rene has to say." Seeing Matt's expression, she relented. "But we still had a good time today. Dinner can be nice."

Soon they were heading north once again towards the restaurant. Sarah called Rene, this time turning on the speaker.

"Hey, Man."

"Rene. Sarah's here, too." Matt was miffed. _I would like to have one trouble-free day on this vacation._

"Hey, Sarah. I'm sorry to ruin your date, but…"

"Why didn't you just call me in the first place?" Matt did not care if he was being rude. "Or why didn't the chief call me for that matter?"

"Listen, Man. I know you're mad, but we couldn't reach you."

"What? I've had a signal every time I've checked my phone."

"They lost your signal for a good thirty minutes after you left the riverboat tour."

"They were tracking us?"

"Only after they couldn't get a call through. Phillip was rather uptight about it, so he tracked you both—the software showed everything but that thirty-minute stretch. You were really booking it on the freeway just now, man. Phillip clocked your car at ninety-five."

"The rental agency tracker? He's not holding back."

"Listen, Man. He meant well—he was worried. You and Sarah have not exactly had an easy go of it recently."

Matt did not want Sarah to dwell on their recent past. He ignored Rene's comment. "Does he think the phone was jammed?"

"Most likely. There were no cell signals at all in that section of the Riverwalk for a good half hour after you got off the boat. They finally found you on a closed circuit camera when you went in the gift shop. Chief Stetson started this whole thing, so when he heard that they couldn't find you, he pitched a fit with Francine and insisted on finding someone to shadow you both until things settle down. You're stuck with these guys. Chuck Billings and Joe Scarletti. They'll follow you home."

"I know their names. I talked with them. They're behind us on the freeway now. But I told them that there are no hotels near my parents' house and we cannot take them in. I'm not telling my parents what I do."

"No worries. They'll get replacements if they need to. They'll keep out of sight."

Sarah had been looking for an opportunity to jump into the conversation. "Rene. Why is my father so worried? What's going on? Is everything okay with him and my mom? I haven't heard from them."

Seeing Sarah's worried expression, Matt placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He did not fail to notice that Rene was too quick to answer her.

"They're fine, Sarah. Your dad is just spooked about the Russians. After the whole cartel thing…"

Sarah, too, was not eager to remember the cartel. "I get the picture. Thanks, Rene."

"And now that you know my phone is working, I expect to be updated regularly." Matt had not quite cooled off. "Texts only unless it's urgent, please."

"I'll tell people to text you. That was a nice move with the state police, by the way."

"They have more firepower than I do with just the Glock." Matt glanced in his mirror at the 300. "Look, We've gotta run. This is supposed to be a date."

"Later. Try to have fun. Bye, Sarah."

"Goodbye, Rene."

"We will." Matt ended the call and glanced over at Sarah. "Are you still worried?"

"Maybe a little. I just have this funny feeling. But it's not about us. I think something's going on with my dad and mom, and no one wants me to know."

Matt smirked. _She's probably hit the nail on the head, but it won't help to dwell on it._ "Your dad wouldn't be pitching fits if anything was wrong with him."

"You'd be surprised. And although I see your point, I want to call him."

"Don't you think we should wait until tomorrow? It's after midnight there, going on one a.m."

Sighing, Sarah looked out the window. "Okay. I'll call him tomorrow."

"He's probably fine, Sarah. Try not to worry." He took her hand again and held it until they reached the restaurant, then wrapped his arm around her as they walked inside the building.

She glanced back through the glass doors at the 300, parked across from the entrance. "What about their dinner?"

"They'll eat in the car. Scarletti already called in their order—this place has food to go."

"Matt," Sarah remonstrated him. "Why can't they eat at a table? They could keep a better eye on us, if they must."

"That's exactly why I want them to eat outside. Look at this place."

They were standing in a gift shop just inside the restaurant's entrance, but Sarah could see into the dining room. A few booths and a number of tables, none of them secluded, provided seating for the restaurant patrons. She could easily count the heads of everyone in the room, since they were all easily visible. There would be no privacy from the agents.

"I see your point. They're working. We're on a date." She smiled at him.

His eyes twinkled when he smiled in return. "Thank you for understanding." Relieved that Sarah was not pressuring him further, Matt stepped over to the hostess. Soon they were seated side by side in a booth.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah yawned and stretched as Matt pulled up the driveway to his parents' home. During the traffic stop, Matt had told Scarletti and Billings that the neighbors in the next house over were gone for the week. Billings parked on their driveway, just out of sight. As a courtesy, Matt had filled up the gas tank a few miles down the road, giving the agents the opportunity to use the restroom and visit the convenience store.

"What are these guys like?"

"Late twenties, early thirties. Billings is married, but I didn't see a ring on Scarletti's hand."

Sarah was thoughtful as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "It's too bad we can't tell your parents about them. It would be nice to give them something to eat or at least let them hang out in the living room or whatever." _I'm glad I bought them the German pastries at the restaurant._

"They can do their job better outside, anyway. If we really were in some kind of danger, they could see whoever's coming. They'll get a break before we even get up in the morning. I think they said the other agents were Jones and Guerrero. They'll stay at a hotel about twenty minutes away and switch off."

"What a lot of expense."

"It won't be fancy." _And if the threat is real, it's worth it._ He tried to think of something to lighten the mood. "And don't forget, they have your baked goods. They were grateful when I brought them over." Matt grinned at her as he reached for his door handle.

"Wait, Matt." Sarah reached out and put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about all this."

"We shouldn't be apologizing to each other. We didn't cause this."

"Well, my dad did—or at least some crazy Russian did. I hope you still don't think our date was ruined. I loved the German food. And it was really nice to be alone with you today."

When he smiled at her in the darkened car, Sarah could just barely make out Matt's eyes as they crinkled up at the corners. She loved how his eyes smiled, too. Reaching out to run her fingers over his jaw, she could feel his rough stubble under her fingers. Leaning towards her, he closed his eyes as his lips touched hers.

A step sounded quietly on the paved driveway behind the car, and they broke apart. Matt pushed Sarah down in her seat. "Stay there," he hissed as he quickly unsnapped the strap on his holster and pulled out his gun. As he checked the mirrors, his shoulders sagged in relief.

"It's okay. Scarletti must be checking the perimeter of the house." He got out of the car. Sarah waited until Matt had shared a whispered conversation with the agent. After he helped her out of the Hyundai, they went to retrieve their bags from the trunk.

"Matt, wasn't that risky? What if someone had seen him? Your sisters are probably still up—maybe even your parents."

"That's why I told him to wait until later." He closed the trunk and gestured with his chin for her to follow him. "Come on. Let's go inside. You're tired, and it's been a long day."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Rolling to her other side, Sarah picked up her phone and checked the time. It was still early—only six thirty. When they had gotten home the night before at ten o'clock, Lauren and Emma had been up watching a favorite movie. She and Matt joined them on the couch, but Sarah had given up the idea of staying with them when her eyelids began to droop. After following her down the hall to kiss her good night, Matt had gone back to watch the rest of the movie with his sisters.

Now she was wide awake and the rest of the house—or at least the Granger offspring—were all still asleep. Her thoughts went to her parents once again. _I should wait until Matt is up to call them. He'll want to know what's going on, too._ But since the moment she had awakened almost a half an hour ago, the feeling of worry had grown. She threw back the covers and went to don her sweats.

It was still dark when she crept out of the garage, cell phone in hand. The air was cool, but not as cold as it had been two days earlier. Her heavy sweatshirt would suffice. Ranger came bounding up to her, demanding attention. Surprised to see him out of his shelter at this hour, she spoke quietly to the dog and ruffled his fur. As she walked to the far side of the driveway, Ranger bounded along near her companionably. Sarah wanted to be well away from the house when she made her call. Wild boars or no, she could not risk the family overhearing her conversation with her parents. _I'll just stay near the driveway._

David Granger was enjoying the early morning quiet in his study, lit only by a reading lamp next to his favorite armchair. It was a well-worn piece of furniture. When they had remodeled the house and redecorated the living areas, David had insisted on keeping the chair, but it had been relegated to his study—a happy circumstance, in his opinion. With teenage and now college-age children and their friends often occupying the house on the weekends, he could escape to his study and have a quiet retreat in his favorite chair. On the occasional days he worked from home, he often eschewed his desk for the relative comfort of the armchair, too. While that would probably be the case later this morning, for now he was taking advantage of the stillness of the house to read his Bible.

A noise outside the house startled him. Although he had just been out feeding the dog and checking on the horses, this noise was not from an animal. There it was again. He went to the window and scanned the driveway and path leading to the stable. He thought he saw Ranger at the edge of the driveway, but the dog was loping around, apparently carefree. _Probably chased some critter and gave it up._ David went back to his armchair and sat down again. He glanced through the open doorway of his study to Sharon in the bedroom beyond, but seeing that his movements had not disturbed her sleep, he began reading his Bible once again.

A moment later he heard the sound once more. Putting down his Bible, he grabbed his jacket from where he had hung it on the hook near his door went outside to investigate.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee took advantage of the lull in activity after lunch and went to stretch his legs. As he walked the halls of old mansion, he considered all that had transpired.

Things were coming together with the plans for the next day's operation—while Amanda was immersed in helping with the technical arrangements, he had run out of things to keep him busy. _I hate having nothing to do, but it's better if Amanda's occupied._ He knew that her busyness helped her keep her mind off the threat to the family and herself. He smiled ruefully. Margaret and Emily had perhaps had that very notion in mind when they asked her to help head up the technical planning. While Amanda had always been handy with the computers and other electronic gadgets they had utilized over the years, Phillip was really the whiz of the family. Still, she could draw on his expertise. Lee knew that was probably also making the time pass more swiftly for Phillip as well. _No sense in everyone sitting around worrying_.

As his mind went to the call he had received from Phillip the night before, he winced. Phillip had been thoughtful enough to give Lee a "friendly" heads up that Matt had not been happy to be surprised with a tail on the freeway. Using the rental company's tracking device in the car and some fancy software, Phillip had followed Matt's rapid progress on the interstate: at one point he had clocked him at ninety-five miles per hour. _Some imbecile had failed to notify Matt that an Agency car would be shadowing them to his parents' house_. Chalking it up to the typical minor communications snafus that occurred when staffing was light during holidays, he decided not to pitch a fit with Francine. At least they had made it a priority to keep an eye on his family. But he felt chagrined that he had not tried to call Sarah.

As if on cue, his phone rang. He answered it quickly. "Sarah? Hi! It's early there."

"Yes, Daddy, it's me. I couldn't sleep any longer."

"Are you having a good time with Matt and his family?"

"Yes, when we aren't being tailed by strange cars. Poor Matt was trying to keep me distracted and not freak out. Then he tried to lose them. He finally got the highway patrol to pull him over so he could call the other car's bluff."

"Smart thinking, as usual. Always nice to have backup. You should remember that trick—I should tell Francine and Wong to incorporate it into one of the training lessons."

"Don't worry, I won't forget. Between you and Matt hovering over me and giving me advice, I should have every self-defense technique memorized."

At Sarah's sarcastic tone, Lee knew he needed to make things right. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I should have called you myself. Your phone had been out of service—your mom and I figured you and Matt were on a date, so we didn't want to disturb you. I guess we made it worse."

"I get the whole thing about the timing. It's okay, Daddy."

Behind Sarah on the trail that wound near the outbuildings, David had frozen in his steps. His intention had not been to eavesdrop, but as he been investigating the sound, he had nearly run into Sarah. Not wanting to intrude, he was beginning to retreat when he overheard her remark about the highway patrol. _Matt wouldn't endanger Sarah by playing games on the interstate_. But now she was talking about self-defense. _What had happened on their way home last night?_

"I'm worried about you and Mom."

"Oh, we're okay, Pumpkin. Enjoying time with Emily."

"You were going to the International first. You changed your plans?"

"Yeah. Listen, Sarah. I know you know something is up. This isn't a secure line, so I can't tell you much."

"That's okay. I just really wanted to hear your voice."

"Are you being careful, Pumpkin? Where are you right now?"

"I'm out walking. The dog is with me."

"Matt isn't with you?"

"He was still sleeping, I guess."

"Uh, Sarah, I wish you'd go inside. Is it even light out there?"

"The sun is about to come up. It's getting light."

"So you were out walking by yourself in the dark. Look, Sarah, I need you to listen to me. This is a serious threat. You can't be out by yourself. I'm going to message both you and Matt about this."

"Daddy, please stop worrying about me. I'm practically an agent myself. This isn't like what happened last month."

"God, I wish I could just tell you what's going on. Trust me on this, Pumpkin. They've already pulled the cell phone jamming stunt. Who knows if someone just heard what you said? Don't talk about yourself anymore. Please go back to the house, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, I'm going back now. Matt will probably be up soon, anyway. Don't freak if I tell you we're going running. He'll be armed."

Hearing Sarah's words, David walked quickly back towards the house, detouring along a back way to the stable so no one would know he had followed Sarah on her walk.

"As long as he's armed, I guess it's okay. You have others there."

Sarah knew that her father meant the other agents. "He always is armed, Daddy." She felt a knot in her stomach. _Lee's concern was starting to scare her_.

"I'm not hanging up until you get back to the house. Tell me about your day yesterday."

Sarah forced herself to remain cheerful. _It'll do no good to get worked up._ "Oh, it was really cool, actually. We went to the Alamo."

"Really? The colonel took me there as a kid when he was stationed in San Antonio. I loved hearing about Jim Bowie and all the other heroes. What did you think?"

"I loved all the exhibits inside."

"A historian's dream, I'm sure."

"Yes—I wish I knew more about pre-twentieth century history, though. Anyway, Matt took me to the Riverwalk afterwards." She stopped for a moment, remembering Rene's phone call. "But I guess you knew that. We ate Mexican food."

"That TexMex is spicy, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not as killer as the food we ate in India. There was a mariachi band. They played for us."

Lee could see where this was going. "And you were embarrassed. Now, Sarah. They know a beautiful girl when they see one."

"I think Matt loved it. Gah."

Lee chuckled at his daughter. _At least she isn't an egotist like I used to be._

They continued chatting until Sarah reached the edge of the driveway. "I'd better end the call, Daddy. The house is still dark, and I don't want to wake anyone—it's just barely seven here."

"Listen, please say hello to Matt for me and greet the family. I'll tell your mother you said hi."

"I love you, Daddy. Please be careful."

"Don't worry about us. Love you, too, Pumpkin."

As she pocketed her phone, a noise by the stable startled Sarah. Relief quickly flooded her as she saw the light and peering through the open door, realized it was David checking on the horses. She joined him.

"Good morning."

David glanced over from where he was offering Coconut a treat of some sort. "Good morning. You're up early, Sarah."

"Yes. I get up early at home to go running. I guess I'm still not on Texas time." She stepped over to rub Darcy's neck and was rewarded with a soft nuzzle on her arm. "I thought I'd call my parents before we got busy and it was too late. I missed them yesterday."

"I hope all is well in London."

"They're fine. My dad said to say hello."

"I look forward to seeing him again in January. We only met in passing. It was your mother who we really chatted with. It will be good to get to know your father a little better."

"My father feels the same way."

"You've told me how he likes horses. I hear he has a collection of some nice guns—Matt says he has an antique or two."

"Yes. He grew up on Air Force bases, so perhaps that's where he developed his interest in them." Having turned back to Darcy, Sarah did not see David look at her strangely. "Well, I think I'll go see if Matt is up and wants to take a run. I'm itching to do more than just walk."

"See you at breakfast then."

David regarded Sarah thoughtfully as she exited the stable.


	12. Chapter 12

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Twelve

Lee went looking for Amanda after the call ended. He found her busy consulting with Margaret, as two MI6 staffers listened and took notes. He leaned up against the wall near the doorway, watching her until she noticed him.

Excusing herself from the meeting, Amanda took Lee's arm as they walked out into the hallway.

"You've still got it, Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda could not help but smile at the obvious pride in Lee's voice. "Well, you broke me into this business, and you've cheered me on ever since."

"At least most of the time. I was an ass at first."

Smiling ruefully, Amanda did not acknowledge the comment. "What's going on?"

"I talked to Sarah. She's fine. Although I lectured her about wandering around in the dark by herself. She was probably the only one up, too."

"This was when you spoke? Early morning? Wasn't Matt with her?"

"No. She went out for a walk. Probably so she could speak privately on the phone."

"Well." Amanda hesitated to encourage Lee when he was being overprotective, but in this case he had a point. "It was good you reminded her to be more careful. I hope you didn't lose your temper with her."

"Hey, it's Sarah. You know me better than that."

"Well, you may not yell at her like you do at everyone else…"

"Okay, I lectured her pretty well. Look, I can't help being on edge. And I didn't yell at her."

Amanda ran her hand up and down his arm. "I know. I'm on edge, too. Thank God she's safe."

"Yeah. Just twenty-four more hours. I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks for the break. Come and get me for tea or something. We'll eat together. Or better yet, come and help us."

"You know that's not my thing. I'll go check on Bates. I'll see you later for tea." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"See you."

Lee admired his wife as she walked down the hall. The knee-length skirt she wore showed off the slim, still-attractive legs that he had first ogled nearly thirty years earlier. Sighing to himself, he muttered a quick prayer. _Just don't let anything happen to her tomorrow, please_.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Loud music reverberated in her ears as Sarah took in the scene around her. Matt and Brian were trying to carry on a sort of conversation—she could just make out Matt's voice in the din, but Brian was too far away to be heard.

Lauren stepped over and leaned in close so Sarah could hear her. "So what do you think of Sixth Street? This is where Austin gets its reputation for being the live music capital of the world."

"The music is great. I've never heard of this band."

"They're pretty new. A lot of people start out here as regulars. Some of the more well-known bands come a couple of times a year—Snow Patrol, Switchfoot. We just missed the Snow Patrol concert—last week."

"That would have been fun."

Matt spoke in her ear. "Want something to drink? White wine?"

She turned to smile at him. "Perfect."

After he took everyone's drink orders, Matt went off to the bar, since no servers were in sight.

Just then the band announced that they were taking a break. With the background music's volume at a much lower level, the ambient noise quieted by several decibels, making it easier to talk.

Brian said something about the restroom and disappeared as well. The girls looked at one another. Lauren was the first to speak. "They ditched us." She laughed at her own joke.

Sarah grinned in return. She noted that having had a margarita with dinner and a few sips of Brian's beer, Lauren was a little buzzed. _At least she's happy when she drinks_. Matt could hold his alcohol much better than his sister. He did not drink much, but when he did, it did not seem to affect him. Knowing she was a lightweight, Sarah only drank wine—and not even an entire glass at a time.

"Brian picked this place because he wanted to get you and Matt to dance again."

"Maybe later."

"Yeah. They haven't opened up the dance floor yet."

Just then Sarah felt a tap on her shoulder. "We could dance here." She tensed as she realized it was not Matt's familiar deep timbre.

Not failing to notice Lauren's furrowed brow, Sarah turned to face the voice. A tall dark-haired man, well-built and perhaps thirty years old, stood smiling down at her. Now that she had turned towards him, he made a point of letting his eyes travel from her face to her blouse, finally letting his gaze linger on her skinny jeans.

Using her left hand so her engagement ring would be obvious, Sarah smoothed her hair and plastered on a smile. "No thank you. We came with dates." She turned back to Lauren in an effort to further rebuff his efforts.

Lauren grew alarmed as the interloper, not dissuaded, moved around to stand next to the two women. He gazed at Sarah. "I don't give up easily on a beautiful woman. Please, at least let me offer you a drink."

"I guess my ring wasn't enough of a message. Please leave us alone."

"Now, I can see you aren't married yet. Your date has no ring. And he's not here."

Alarmed that the dark-haired man had been stalking them, Sarah forced herself to keep an impassive expression. "That's not any of your business."

"You really didn't see her date, did you?" Lauren tried to use her own bravado to help Sarah.

Still grinning in a self-assured way, he did not give up. Leering at her once more, he stepped close and took her arm. "I can handle him. Come on, honey. Let's dance."

"You really should have walked away when I asked you to." Sarah moved so quickly that neither Lauren nor her unwanted suitor had a chance to figure out exactly what she did. In the next moment she had him doubled up on the floor, moaning.

Matt joined them just as the crowd around them had registered what had happened. Mutterings of disapproval over the man's behavior filtered from the small crowd as Sarah stood over the crouched figure.

She ignored them and fretted, "Oh, I hope I won't be kicked out."

"Sarah, Lauren, what was this jerk doing to you?"

Sarah could only look at Matt dumbly.

"What Sarah doesn't want to tell you is this blankety-blank tried to make the moves on her. He just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Was he just talking to you, Sarah?" Matt's gaze was intense, his brow furrowed. She could see his hand was poised, ready to go for the gun in his holster.

"Um, he took my arm. He wanted to dance."

"Or take you out of here?" Matt searched her face, hoping she understood his meaning.

"He only said he wanted to dance."

Matt's face was grim.

Just then a bouncer appeared. Brian soon followed, along with a server who held a tray with four drinks on it.

The bouncer eyed Matt suspiciously. "Did you have some trouble here?"

Gathering her wits about her once again, Sarah answered the bouncer's question. "My fiancé was at the bar ordering drinks when this man started bothering us and wouldn't take no for an answer. He took my arm, so I acted in self-defense."

Several people standing nearby were quick to affirm Sarah's story.

"My apologies, Ma'am. The bouncer, perhaps six foot three and three hundred pounds, leaned down and easily hefted Sarah's "victim" to his feet. "He won't be bothering you again tonight."

"What happens when we leave?" Lauren was not satisfied.

"Don't worry. He won't get within twenty feet of the door. Did our valet park your car?"

"Yes." Matt took over again. "Thanks for your help." He watched as the bouncer dragged the dark-haired man from the bar, and then turned to tip the server. Soon he was passing their drinks around.

"Where were you?" Lauren no longer seemed buzzed as she accosted Brian.

Brian was not fazed by Lauren's grumpy behavior. "I was with Matt at the bar. It's a zoo over there. I stayed and waited for the server." He turned to Sarah. "I'm so sorry, Sarah. We had no idea. Tell me what happened. I couldn't hear the entire story."

"She took him out, Brian." Sarah flushed as Lauren boasted about her. She took a few sips of wine.

"Not Matt?" Brian gazed at Sarah now, a look of awe on his face.

"I wasn't here."

Seeing the troubled look on Matt's face, Sarah put her free hand in his and leaned up against him to whisper in his ear. "No, but I did just what you taught me to do. Only for him, I made it hurt."

Astonished, he regarded her, his eyes large. But before he could give into humor, he face became grim. He spoke quietly to her. "You shouldn't have been alone. It could have—"

Sarah was quick to interrupt. "Don't dwell on the maybes, please, Matt. I'm okay, thanks to you. We'll talk more later." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Let's finish our drinks so we can dance when the floor opens up."

They did not get a chance to talk until much later, as Lauren was eager to chat with Sarah when they got home. After convincing Matt's sister that she had used a move learned in a self-defense class, Lauren finally went to bed.

As soon as Lauren had shut Matt's door behind her, Matt was holding Sarah in his arms. "Thank God you're okay."

"Matt, I could have done the same thing out in the field. I had it covered."

He kissed her hair, then held her tightly against him. "I'm not used to this. I'm not over the whole cartel thing yet."

"I know. It will take time. Dr. Kirby said that. Dad said that. Mom said that."

Pulling away, he searched her face for a moment. "It was hard to pretend I wasn't scared out of my wits."

"Oh, Matt." _Be patient with the man. He's been working so hard to get past everything_. Overwhelmed with love, she gazed back at him.

"When you look at me like that, I really wish we were married already." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled away reluctantly.

She cleared her throat. "I'd better get to bed. We ladies have a lot of cooking to do tomorrow."

"Let me help. I'll peel potatoes or something."

"I won't turn you down, but I'm not running the kitchen. You can at least peel apples for the pie I'm making."

"Oh good. I love your pie crust. If you weren't signing on with the Agency, I'd have you stay home and bake for me all day."

"And you'd grow fat."

"And happy."

"This is silly. You know I'd go nuts at home by myself all day."

"I know." Caressing her arm, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you. And I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. And I love you, too." Releasing Matt, Sarah went to the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Beloved."

Just before she slipped out the door, she glanced back at him, that expression in her eyes once again. "I love it when you call me that."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Checking the monitor screens, Lee scanned the park once again. Still no sign of Bromfield. But it was still eleven forty-five, and he would not want to be exposed for long. He watched as Margaret ran yet another check of Amanda's wire. Still good. He almost jumped when Bates spoke in his ear.

"The chron file has been removed from the server. No files matching that ID were found anywhere else in Bath, so there was no duplicate."

"Let's hope you're right."

"Hang in there, Sir. I have the best sharpshooters in her Majesty's employ watching over your wife today. I'll be heading down there myself in a minute."

"It's a good thing Lloyd-Jones sang like a bird. We'll know to be looking for Sonja." Lee did not miss the quickly exchanged looks between Bates and Margaret. "How long, Bates?" He spoke in hushed tones. "You know, you and Margaret?"

Bates seemed to be about to deny Lee's inference, but thought better of it. "Three years. We married three years ago."

"Well, you've hidden it well, but my wife as an eye for these things. We met on the job, too, I guess you'd say."

"So I've heard. You'll understand, then, why we keep it confidential?"

"No one will ever hear about it from me."

Bates offered Lee a tight smile, then stepped from the van, brushing his hand along Margaret's back as he made his way to the door. He made his way to down the street, taking a roundabout way to the meeting place.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sonja Chenko waited impatiently as her driver made his way through the noontime traffic near Kensington Park. She had chosen this site because of the crowds—they would make it easy for her to disappear with her quarry. And the traffic would make it easy for her to slip out of her getaway car, if needed.

Just one more block, and soon her plans would fall into place.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Amanda shut the van's door and made her way into the park. Out of the corner of her eye she made out several MI6 agents—the vicinity of the drop site had been cleared of all civilians by the supposed pest control crew who were now making a show of spraying chemicals near the paths approaching the site. Amanda knew there were several Russian operatives, but not nearly as many as they had first expected. Things would have to move quickly or screaming witnesses might disrupt their plans. As she surveyed her surroundings casually, she noted Lord Bromfield ambling up to the meet site. There was still no sign of Sonja.

Joining the baron near the designated light post, she acknowledged his nod of greeting. Amanda only briefly acknowledged the presence of an elderly woman sitting on the bench nearby with her daughter. Both were dressed in coats and scarves in an effort to ward off the chill in the air. _Stay calm, Amanda_. Looking first left, then right, before pretending to read the newspaper in her hand, she was surprised to recognize Sonja so quickly. From her adversary's expression, it appeared that Sonja had easily recognized her as well.

Without waiting for her to approach all the way, Lord Bromfield stepped quickly to Sonja, handing her the memory stick, which supposedly held the drone plans. "Here is everything you need. Walk away now, Ms. Chenko. If you pursue your personal vendetta, you may not live to regret it."

"I'm sure I would live to regret walking away, Baron." Lord Bromfield took a step back as the two women on the bench pulled handguns from underneath their clothing. There was no time to take cover as they quickly aimed and fired. The baron collapsed on the ground, red stains quickly growing on his trench coat.

Sonja had no time to dwell on Lord Bromfield's condition or on the two women, who each fell to the ground when additional shots were fired just seconds after the baron collapsed. MI6 agents quickly converged on the women and Lord Bromfield. Using Amanda as a shield, Sonja propelled Amanda to the street, where her ride awaited.

The disturbance caused by gunshots and ensuing blood was just the distraction that Sonja thought she needed.

Bates, who had been pretending to snooze on another bench nearby, wasted no time in following the two women.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

In the van, Lee swore under his breath, then pulling his Glock from under his suit jacket, headed for the van exit.

Margaret quickly placed her body in the way. "No, Mr. Stetson. Bates has this. Chenko wants you out there, confronting her. You'll only endanger yourself and Mrs. Stetson."

"But the sharpshooters no longer have a clean shot at Sonja with Amanda so close by."

"We prepared for this. Please have faith, Mr. Stetson." Fixing her eyes on him momentarily, she hastily turned back to the monitors.


	13. Chapter 13

Written by Scooplet

Concept by Cheryl and Scooplet

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use. Sarah Stetson and Matt Granger are my creation, however, so please respect my right to claim ownership of them—I do not authorize permission to use them in stories not authored by me.

In Everything Give Thanks

Chapter Thirteen

Out of the corner of her eye, Amanda saw Bates approaching from the right as they neared the street. She pretended to stumble, effectively slowing Chenko's progress.

"Watch your step, Mrs. Stetson. One of my men may be trigger happy, as you Americans call it."

Amanda recognized the two female MI6 agents as they walked deliberately into Sonja's path. The two women, pretending to chat and laugh obliviously with one another, continued to block Sonja.

"Watch where you're going." Sonja was too late in her warning.

Bates walked swiftly past, taking Amanda by the arm, away from the surprised Sonja Chenko and towards the BMW waiting at the curb. Three shots rang out before they could get more than ten feet. Passersby screamed and ran for cover as Bates and Amanda stumbled to the waiting BMW. Behind them, one of the MI6 agents aimed her own gun at Sonja while her partner cuffed the former KGB agent.

In the van, Margaret pushed Lee into his seat. "Strap in, Mr. Stetson. We're going to rendezvous with the BMW. Your wife is fine."

Lee did not have to be told twice, once he knew that he would soon see Amanda. Only the knowledge that Margaret's husband had risked his life for Amanda kept Lee from shouting in frustration. "Margaret. Why didn't anyone tell me that they were planning to let Sonja get that far with Amanda?"

"Bates and the baron devised this plan with Mrs. Stetson's help. They wanted to unnerve her and distract the FSB agents, who would not fire upon anyone except Lord Bromfield. They are only interested in the triple agent. Mrs. Chenko's plan to take Mrs. Stetson was her own doing."

At Lee's expression, Margaret hastily continued. "Mrs. Stetson feared that you would never let her go if you knew. She felt it was the best way to get Sonja out of the picture."

He continued to sit tensely until they met the BMW in an underground parking garage several blocks from the park.

Amanda emerged from the sedan just as quickly as Lee scrambled out of the van. Seeing that she seemed quite well, he embraced her fiercely, and then pulled away. "Thank God you're all right. What were you thinking? Can't you trust me?"

"I'm so sorry, Lee. I hate deceiving you, but you were so close to refusing to let me participate at all. I knew you would never let me go."

"You're right. It was a crazy stunt. I won't even go into the 'what ifs'."

"I was just so afraid they would go after our family. After what happened to Sarah…" Amanda lowered her face.

Lee lifted her chin so he could see into her expressive brown eyes. "It was a crazy stunt, but you're safe, and Sonja is in MI6 custody. Just please don't forget what it would do to me if something happened to you. I couldn't stand to lose you either."

"I know, Lee. Bates and those girls were not about to let that happen."

"They were just girls."

"Very highly trained operatives. Bates handpicked them."

"And Bates?" They both looked towards the sedan, where Bates still sat, Margaret hovering over him.

"He's fine. The bullets were blanks. All part of MI6's cover."

Lee hugged Amanda to him once again before releasing her. He ran a hand through his hair. "MI6 has quite a mess to clean up. At least no real shots were fired."

"What about Lord Bromfield?"

"Staged. Margaret said the women were MI6—it was all faked. He'll be in the clear by the end of the day, if he isn't already. Someone in the queen's offices was planning to make some sort of announcement." He took her hand. "Let's go. The sooner we can get debriefed, the sooner we can get back to our vacation. And who knows what's leaked to the Agency. The kids may be pretty worried about us by now."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"…so Sarah, what did you do to the guy in the bar last night?"

Sarah glanced over at Matt, who looked up from the apple he was peeling. Before she could answer, Sharon voiced her alarm.

"Did you run into some trouble last night?" She stared at her son as she addressed the three of them.

David, who had stepped inside for something, paused to listen.

Emma could not contain herself. "Sarah was awesome." When all eyes turned on her, she became more subdued. "At least that's what Lauren said."

Sarah answered Sharon. "Some guy wouldn't leave us alone, so I used a couple of self-defense moves."

"Wouldn't leave _you_ alone. He didn't even look at me. I almost missed what you did, you were so fast. Didn't you knee him and clip him on the side of the head? He dropped like a stone."

Matt busied himself with the apple, the barest hint of a prideful smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry you ran into trouble like that. Where were you, Matt?"

He looked up. "Unfortunately, I was at the bar and missed the whole thing."

"He waited until you and Brian left," Sarah clarified. "And I'm glad you didn't see it." _It could have gotten ugly_.

Matt was still troubled over the incident. "You did a good job defending yourself—"

"Yes, she did." Lauren was quick to interrupt her brother. "You would have gotten us kicked out. When two guys fight, the bouncers often boot everyone out."

"Well…" Sharon sighed, searching earnestly for a change of subject. "Did you enjoy the rest of your evening?"

While Lauren offered most of the details of their evening, Sarah finished rolling the pie crust and prepared the pumpkin filling as Matt sliced up the last of the apples. Soon the pies were baking in the oven.

"Do you need me for anything else, Sharon?"

"I think we've got it covered, Sarah. You've already helped with the green beans, and the girls and I have the rest."

Checking her phone, Sarah saw that it was going on eleven. "If it's alright, I think I'll go call my folks. I couldn't reach them earlier."

"Sure, honey."

Sarah went outside into the cool fall sunshine. Ranger was nowhere to be seen. Remembering her father's warning of the day before, she decided to go down the driveway towards the neighbor's house. _At least I'll be near Billings and Scarletti that way._

Taking an easier route through the trees, Sarah was soon within sight of the 300. She waved to them before punching the speed dial. The call went immediately to voicemail. After leaving yet another message with her father, she walked over to the agents' car.

Matt had been making is own phone calls in the bedroom. Concerned when Sarah could not reach her parents earlier, he tried to reach Rene. There was no answer. Deciding that his partner may have finally gotten some family time, he tried calling Phillip's phone, then Jamie's. Both went immediately to voicemail. _Surely someone will pick up and tell me they're busy._ Somewhat concerned, he went to find Sarah, but was interrupted by his cell phone. Hurriedly, he took the call, then went in search of Sarah.

When he reached the kitchen, there was no sign of her. Instead, he found his mother washing the last of the dishes from their morning's food preparation, while his sisters were busy looking at a video on Emma's phone. "Mom, where did Sarah go?"

"She went outside to call her parents."

When Matt went outside, Sarah was not in sight. He called her name, but there was no answer. He walked around behind the buildings, continuing to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Almost fifteen minutes had passed, and he was now worried.

Just then, David stepped out of his shed. "You looking for Sarah, Son?"

Hesitating, Matt debated what to say. _How do I keep him from being suspicious?_ "Yeah. She really doesn't know her way around very well. I hope she didn't go off and get lost."

"Look, Son. I know the Army taught you how to hide your emotions, but I can tell you're worried. Let me help you look for her."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll go off towards the bench."

"I'll check behind the house."

Matt was soon out of sight as David heading down the path that led behind the house. His route paralleled the driveway for twenty feet before disappearing among the trees. He was past the picture window and started to head away from the driveway when he heard voices.

Jogging at a quick pace to the bench, Matt called Sarah's name, but as before, received no answer. He stopped. _Think, Man. Where would she have gone? Don't imagine the worst_. After staring off into the distance a moment, he snapped his fingers when an inspiration hit. At the same time, he was compelled to run. He had to find Sarah before his father did.

"Well, it was nice to meet you both. Thanks again for keeping an eye on things. I'm just glad you don't have to spend your Thanksgiving out here, away from home."

"Oh well, we were hoping Granger might sneak us some little treat again." Chuck Billings was in his mid-thirties. Spotting his wedding ring, Sarah had asked him about his family. He had two girls, ages seven and five.

"He did?" Sarah laughed. "And thanks for the good news. I'll try calling one of my brothers for the full scoop. I'm sure my parents will have their hands full for a while yet."

"No problem. Hopefully we can work with you and Granger again sometime under less trying circumstances." Joe Scarletti, in his late twenties with dark hair and dark eyes, offered Sarah a jovial smile.

Sarah was dubious. "I don't know if we'll ever work as a team."

"You know, there were bets in the office that you would run." Billings patted Sarah's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, then spoke quietly, pretending to conspire with her. "Thanks for not pulling that on us."

Surprised and a bit confused, Sarah was not sure how to reply. "Uh, I guess my reputation precedes me."

"Don't worry, it's not all bad." Billings winked at her and chuckled, then grew serious. "Actually, we haven't heard the full story because some of it was eyes only, but you've gained a few admirers."

Sarah blushed at the compliment. "Um, well. Speaking of running, I'd better get back to Matt, before he finds out—"

"Finds out what, Sarah?" At the sound of David's voice, Sarah and the two agents whirled around to face him.

"David. We didn't hear you coming." Sarah stuffed her hands in her pockets in an effort to keep them from shaking.

"Apparently not."

Quickly perceiving that the conversation was none of their business, Billings and Scarletti stepped away to give them some privacy.

"I was out walking and spotted Matt's co-workers. They had turned up the wrong driveway. I flagged them down. I was just heading back before Matt noticed I wasn't around. He worries." Uncomfortable, Sarah had to force herself to look David in the eye and not at her feet.

"Co-workers? Out here? Enough, Sarah. I think it's time you started to tell the truth."

Sarah struggled for a response. "I don't understand."

David blew out his breath in exasperation. "I heard you. 'I don't know if we'll work as a team.' You were talking about Matt."

Shocked, she cast about for something to say, but was speechless.

"I heard you talking about running. And then there were the comments about your reputation and admirers. What does that mean? And who are those men, anyway?"

"You've got this all wrong, Dad." Her back to the Granger driveway, Sarah had not seen Matt run up to the agents, then approach his father and her more cautiously. He grew angry when he saw the look of shock and hurt on her face. "You have no right to attack Sarah like this."

"I'm trying to defend you, Son. I think there's a lot you don't know about Sarah. Perhaps the incident in the bar last night was a warning." He turned to her, his expression sorrowful. "Hon, I've really gotten attached to you, but I'm sad to say I think my initial instincts were right. This was all too quick. Matt really hasn't gotten to know you as well as he thinks."

Overwhelmed with embarrassment and hurt, Sarah could not bear to hear anymore. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she shook her head and blindly headed back towards the house.

Already concerned about what Billings and Scarletti had heard, Matt did not reply to his father, instead glaring at him before turning to follow Sarah. "Sarah, wait!" he pleaded as he ran to catch up with her.

Refusing to run from the humiliating scene, it took only a moment before Sarah felt Matt's hands on her shoulders, compelling her to stop. His voice was soft. "Sweetie, please don't run from me." He continued to walk a little ways with her until they were out of sight of the three men, finally taking her in his arms and holding her closely to him. "I'm so sorry."

"No one has ever talked to me that way before. I know your father hasn't been very friendly towards me, but I had no idea how much he disliked me. He thinks the worst of me."

"Oh, Sarah. I'll straighten this out with him. He doesn't understand. I know he likes you."

"Did you hear what he said? Matt, if we get married, it will drive a wedge between you. I can't do that." Tears ran down Sarah's cheeks as she looked up at him.

At Sarah's words, he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "No." The word was a whisper. "Please don't say that. We can work this all with my dad. And even if I had to choose, Sarah, it would be you. I can't imagine my life without you."

Looking up at Matt again, she could see the pain from her own eyes reflected in his and regretted speaking so rashly. "I can't either. I didn't mean it like that. I just feel so desperate." She leaned her head against his chest and wept.

Gently he stroked her hair and held her until she quieted. Not far away, Matt heard a car start, then drive away. He thought he saw the flash of his father's maroon polo shirt through the trees as David walked up the driveway.

"I hope you don't believe what your father said."

"Of course not. I heard enough to figure it out easily enough. My father overheard you talking with Billings and Scarletti and completely misinterpreted things. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner. I was looking all over for you. Dad offered to help. When it dawned on me where you might have gone, I ran as fast as I could, afraid my dad would see you with the agents."

"It was stupid of me to go talk with them like that. Your dad was nowhere to be seen when I came out of the house. I didn't think."

"It isn't your fault, Sarah. It's mine."

Sarah pulled back a little and drew a tissue out of her pocket so she could wipe her nose. "Come on, Matt. You're just trying to be gallant."

"I mean that I should have been willing to tell my parents what I do. Rene advised me to tell them. I thought I could just keep stringing them along with the lame story about the accident. It was stupid. I survived Afghanistan, for goodness' sake—although that was by the grace of God, I also had to use my wits on assignments. How could I be that careless around equipment—then foolishly endanger you, too?"

"You were trying to spare your parents."

"My mom is a nurse. When she pulls shifts, it's on a med-surg floor or in an emergency room. My dad served in the Army and hunts. They may be upset by our story, but they can handle it. At least they wouldn't be seeing me in the ICU and finding out. I'm healed up now."

"Well, you wanted to spare them the worry that goes with what you do for a living."

"Please don't make excuses for me, Sarah. I've been wanting to tell my dad what I do. It's a pride thing. He never says anything, but he has always wondered why I didn't go into engineering or law enforcement. Whenever he mentions it, I feel like I've disappointed him. But in my mind, it was more important to keep them from fussing over me—worrying. I was in far more danger over in Afghanistan than I am here, but they had no idea. I learned to keep them at arm's length."

"You need to tell them what you do."

"I know. But that means they'll know what you're going to be doing."

"I guess it's partly my fault, too, that we're in this mess. I wouldn't let you tell your parents, remember?"

"Well, you asked me not to. I wanted to respect your wishes. You know, you don't ask for much."

"We should go talk with your dad—and your mom."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Well, I might like a little hand-holding."

"Of course." Matt kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I love you, you know."

A smiled forming at the corners of her mouth, she glanced up at her fiancé. "I know."

Taking her hand, Matt began to lead Sarah up the hill towards the house. He stopped for a moment, his eyes lighting up. "Oh! A little good news might be nice right now. I got a phone call from the apartment management company. They're reserving the two bedroom. The one with the laundry hook-ups and the fireplace. And I found out today that we'll have a garage and access to covered parking."

"Oh, that is good news." She clasped his hand more tightly and leaned into him. "I needed to hear that."

"I know. We can stay there until we have kids, save up money for a house." He kissed her hair. "This will all work out, Sarah." They kept walking. "Did you ever reach your parents? I couldn't get anyone to answer. Phillip just texted some reply telling me not to worry—all was well. Like that helps."

"Oh—that's because they're all consulting with one another over some major MI6 operation involving the Russians that went down in London today. Joe and Chuck were telling me about it before your father came along. Apparently my parents were in the middle of things. The Russians didn't exactly offer a formal apology, but one of their bigwigs met with Gil Barclay and agreed to some sort of "détente" for now. I guess we can try to get details from my parents later."

"That would explain why Billings said he and Scarletti wanted to talk with me—but I'm pretty sure they've already driven away. MI6 had caught some former KGB agent-turned-FSB who had gone their version of postal. I guess the Russians didn't want us to retaliate. I'm sure this wounded their pride quite a bit."

When they came out onto the driveway, David was standing there, his face a mixture of anxiety and contriteness. Sharon was nearby, looking apologetically at Sarah.

Matt glanced over at Sarah and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Seeing the young couple approaching, David strode up to meet them, his eyes on Sarah. "I'm afraid I owe you a big apology, Sarah." Turning to Matt, he entreated him, "Please come into the den with your mom and me. I'd like to talk, if you don't mind."

"We were hoping to, Dad."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

David Granger had been pacing for the last forty-five minutes, mostly as a way of keeping his emotions under control as Matt and Sarah revealed the truth behind what had transpired that fall. "Well, Son, I have to say that I understand why you kept us in the dark, but I just wish you'd spared us all the pain of having to find out this way." He sat down behind his desk once again. "I kept getting little clues from you—something traumatic had happened, because you were far too distressed over Sarah's injuries. And Sarah, I do apologize for eavesdropping—both on your phone call to your father and with the agents. I sure learned my lesson there. Thank God they straightened me out before they left."

"Yeah, they took a bit of a risk, telling you." His arm around Sarah as they sat on the small couch in David's study, Matt ran his free hand through his hair. She still clutched a tissue in her hands.

"But they never said they were agents. They just said to talk with you, Matt." David leaned back in his seat.

Sharon had not relaxed since their conversation began. She was still perched on the edge of her seat in the armchair. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "And I'm sorry for listening in on your private conversation in Sarah's room. At first I planned to knock on the door and see if everything was all right with Sarah, but then I heard you talking about the accident—I mean the stabbing—and I just stayed rooted to the spot. You know, Sarah, PTSD is a very real ailment. I hope you are getting treatment."

"We both are, Mom—together and individually. It's not really PTSD—the symptoms are too mild and Sarah is much better now."

"You told us you had gone to pre-marital counseling. You've been to see a shrink, too?"

"Yes, Dad. I need to talk with someone. I can't be hovering over Sarah all the time. When she first got home from the hospital, I was overwhelmed with guilt for not doing a better job protecting her. I could hardly bear to see her so miserable. But the Agency doctor and Pastor Carlson helped a lot."

"They helped me, too." Sarah put her hand on Matt's knee.

"You told Pastor Carlson about everything?"

Matt was uncomfortable. "Well, I had to tell him the accident story. I don't like lying, especially to a pastor, but I needed his help."

"I'm just so sorry that all of this happened to you." Sharon went to sit on the edge of the couch near Sarah. She picked up her hand. "I didn't understand everything that I was hearing on my own and from David, but I always believed you were sincere, Sarah."

"Thank you both for apologizing, but I feel partly to blame for all of this misunderstanding. I asked Matt not to tell."

"Only because it has been so difficult for you. I can understand why you didn't want to talk about it. Thank you for opening up to us." Sharon looked over at David, then back at Matt and Sarah. "I know I'm willing to put all of this behind us and move forward. I hope you'll be willing to do the same. We love you both."

Sarah leaned forward and opened her arms to Sharon, who welcomed her embrace. "Oh, we love you, too. And I want to do that so badly. I can't imagine how my parents ever managed to keep their relationship a secret."

Matt reached out to rest his hand on Sarah's back. "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of our shoulders."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Lauren stuck her head in the door. "Lunch has been ready for some time. I took Sarah's pies out of the oven. They looked so delish—I hope you don't mind if Emma and I ate half of the apple, Sar—Oh! You're crying." Her expression changed from mischievous to contrite as soon as she saw Sarah's face.

Sharon shot Lauren a look, but Sarah intervened. "It's okay, Sharon. We should go have lunch. It's late."

Lauren slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Let's pray first." David glanced around the room.

"I'd like that."

At Sarah's affirmation, David offered her a tentative smile.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Thank you for the Thanksgiving meal, Smythe. You and your staff really know how to go all out. And it isn't even a British holiday." Lee patted his stomach and grinned at the butler/agent, then at Emily, who beamed with pleasure.

"Easy enough to find the recipes on the internet. And Lady Farnsworth grew up in America. We ship in the needed ingredients every year."

"I've never seen anyone enjoy your cover as much as you do, Agent Smythe." Amanda offered him an appreciative smile.

"I consider it a second vocation, really. Sort of an extended hobby. So glad you enjoyed the meal. And it was a pleasure working with you both. Goodbye."

After Smythe left, Tristan Bates and Margaret appeared on the front steps of the mansion. "We wanted to say goodbye one last time—although we'll see you in January."

Surprised, Amanda detected a smile on the taciturn young woman's lips. "We're counting on you being there. Good luck to you both." She thought she detected the hint of a flush on Margaret's cheek.

Bates reached out to shake Lee's hand. "A pleasure to work with you, Mr. Stetson." He nodded at Amanda. "Mrs. Stetson. I trust you'll manage to keep your husband out of the Russians' hands."

"I'll do my best."

"Enjoyed working with you, too, Bates. And with you, Mrs. Bates." Lee winked slyly at Margaret, causing her to blush further.

The pair disappeared inside, ready to help Emily once the goodbyes were over. Amanda and Lee both hugged the elderly woman.

"You've created a marvelous legacy, Emily."

"Well, in the spirit of the holiday, I'd like to point out that I'm quite grateful for my family, even though they may not be blood relatives. Right, niece?"

"Oh, you remembered. That was a long time ago. We're thankful for you, too, Emily. And I'm thankful for Tristan. Without him my husband might not be here."

After Amanda finished hugging Emily, Lee gingerly did the same. "Take care of yourself." He leaned in so only Emily and Amanda could hear. "And I'm grateful for both of you. Thanks, Emily, for all that you did."

Once they were settled in the borrowed BMW, Lee looked over at his wife. "Well, barring any further trouble, we're finally on vacation. Care to paint the town red with me?"

"Actually, I was thinking we'd be a lot safer just staying in."

"We do have that nice suite at the International for the next few days." Lee took Amanda's hand. It felt strange to hold her right hand with his left while they were driving. Ignoring the distraction, he glanced at her and winked suggestively.

"Sure, that will be great for a place to rest our heads at night. We can see if there's anything good on TV. Maybe tomorrow we'll do some sightseeing."

Lee dropped her hand.

Amanda eyed Lee with mock consternation. "Oh Stetson, you give up too easily."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The dishes mostly washed and the food put away, Sharon Granger glanced happily around the dining room table as she sat down to enjoy her pie and coffee. Everyone else was quiet as they delved into their servings. Her parents, Florence and William, had arrived safely early that morning. Although they were nearing eighty, they were still in good health and enjoyed living in their retirement community not far away. Nevertheless, she was always relieved to know they had made the thirty-minute trip on back roads with no incident, and she had planned the early dinner so her parents could have plenty of time to visit with the family and not have to drive in the dark.

She lifted a forkful of apple pie to her mouth. The first bite was mouth-watering. "Oh Sarah, this is marvelous. I hope you won't mind sharing the recipe."

"Sure." She laughed. "It's a good thing my grandmother isn't here, though. She was really frustrated with my Aunt Lillian when she gave it to me. I guess Aunt Lillian never shared it with Grandma—or my mom, for that matter."

Sharon's mother, who was seated next to Sarah, leaned over and patted Sarah's hand. "She must have recognized a good cook."

Blushing, she thanked Florence. "That's kind of you to say. Your pecan pie is to die for."

Before dinner, Florence had spent a long time chatting with Sarah as they sat together in the living room. Most of the time had been spent alone as the Granger women had shooed her out of the kitchen so Sarah could get to know Florence. Matt, who had gone out with his grandfather and David to visit the horses, had been quick to praise her for winning over his grandparents.

"Grandma is a nice lady, but Mom gets her personality from Grandpa."

"He seems very outgoing and sweet."

"Yeah. But Grandma likes to size people up. You must have made quite an impression—she's taken with you." Matt's eyes glowed with a combination of amusement and pride.

David's voice brought Sarah back to the dinner table. He was speaking to her. "It's a family tradition to choose something that your thankful for that shares the first letter of our name. For instance, someone named Frank could say they're thankful for family, because the word family begins with an F. We'll have a few other people go first, so you have time to think. I'll start." He smiled at her as he continued. "Daughters. I'm thankful for daughters. Lauren and Emma, you continue to bring your mother and me a lot of joy, but I'm thinking, too, of the new daughter who has joined our family. You may not be married to Matt yet, Sarah, but Sharon and I think of you as our family now."

"Thank you, David. I can't tell you what that means to me." A pale shade of pink, Sarah smiled at him before looking down at her lap, trying to hold back tears.

Matt took Sarah's hand under the table as the Granger women murmured their praise to David for his kind words. Florence patted Sarah's hand once again.

"Well, I won't be as mushy as David here." William's tone was jovial. "I'm thankful for women. Without them we men would be stuck cooking. I enjoy barbecued boar and venison, but it wouldn't be nearly as good without the mashed potatoes and pie."

Once the laughter calmed down, the game continued around the table until it was Sarah's turn. Faltering at first, she managed, "Honestly, I couldn't decide between sisters, Sharon, or sweet relatives. My brothers are much older, so I grew up mostly as an only child. It's been so nice to get to know you, Emma and Lauren. Thank you both, and thank you Sharon, for making me feel like a part of the family. In fact, you all have been kind."

Matt gripped Sarah's hand under the table as he glanced lovingly at her. "I guess I'm last. I'm grateful for marriage, and the opportunity to marry such a lovely woman. God has really blessed me with you, Sarah." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Well, who would have thought these Granger men could be so mushy. What say we play a little Mexican train before Grandma Flo and I have to leave?"

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

That evening, after his grandparents had driven away and the family had settled down to watch a movie in the family room, Matt led Sarah out of the house. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked slowly across the driveway. "You warm enough?"

"Sure. It's not so cold tonight."

"No. Where do you want to walk? We could go to the stable. I know you don't like to be out on the paths."

"I'm working on that fear of boar. But if you want to go to the stable..."

"The thought is tempting—a little too tempting right now. Do you mind if we go to the bench?"

Smiling, Sarah looked up at Matt, trying to see his eyes. She could just see them crinkling at the edges as he returned her smile. "That would be nice. You know, we're almost at the six-week mark."

"I was thinking of that earlier, when you were so sweet at the table."

Glad he could not see her blushing, Sarah looked down. "Oh."

"I'm going to miss you when we get back to D.C."

"Me, too. But maybe we can have lunch—certainly we'll see each other in the hallways."

"Yeah. But I have a feeling I'm going to be coming over for dinner quite a bit."

"Maybe it's a good idea if we don't hang out at your place alone too much?"

"Yeah. At least at night." Matt moved his hand to hers as he changed tack. "Listen, I want to thank you for being so forgiving of us Granger men. We haven't been on our best behavior this week."

"You couldn't help what happened—not really. It was good we got that out in the open."

"I guess we can say the same for my dad."

"Yes. He was concerned for his son. Misplaced concern, perhaps, but…"

They were quiet as they sat down on the bench, their hands still clasped, and looked south towards the lights of the suburbs.

It was Matt who broke the silence. "I love you, you know."

Sarah squeezed his hand. "I know."


End file.
